Os metavingadores
by Metavenger
Summary: descubra o que acontecerá com o pessoal da torre dos titãs quando três novos moradores chegam. R em poucas cenas, a maioria pode ser classificada como PG13
1. Surgem os metavingadores

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 1: surgem os Metavingadores:  
  
A luta ficava difícil. Robin fora jogado longe com um poderoso soco do gigante de pedra. Ele era enorme. Em torno dos 5 metros de altura. Era inteiramente feito de pedra. Era conhecido na cidade como Cinderblock. Ele avança sobre Ciborgue, que tenta disparar seu canhão de plasma no peito do gigante, mas sem produzir muito efeito. Cinderblock agarra Ciborgue com sua mão e começa a espremê-lo como se fosse uma espinha irritante. Estelar voou em rasante sobre ele, disparando rajadas estelares sobre ele. As rajadas batiam na grossa pele de Cinderblock e não o afetavam.   
  
-Azarath Métrium, ZYNTHOS! - bradou Ravena, arremessando um enorme conversível sobre Cinderblock.   
  
Cinderblock, em resposta, arremessou Ciborgue contra o conversível. Ciborgue passou direto pelo carro e caiu em cima de Mutano, que ia atacar transformado em urso.  
  
-opa, desculpa Mutano.  
  
-sem problema Cib, só SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!  
  
Robin e Estelar reuniram-se ao resto do grupo.  
  
-Estelar, Ciborgue, ataquem junto em um único ponto! - ordenou o líder.  
  
Ciborgue focalizou seu feixe de plasma no peito de Cinderblock, juntamente ao raio estelar da Estelar. Houve uma grande explosão. Ciborgue e Estelar foram jogados longe. Cinderblock, ao baixar a fumaça, estava de pé, ainda inteiro.  
  
-mas que diabos, o que andam dando pra ele comer na prisão? - perguntou Robin indignado.  
  
-provavelmente plutônio... - respondeu Mutano.  
  
-agora não Mutano... temos que descobrir como derrotá-lo e levá-lo para a prisão... e rápido antes do jogo dos Lakers começar! - Ciborgue disse exasperado.  
  
Súbito, ouviram um assobio alto.  
  
-querem uma mão? Temos seis aqui... - disse uma voz.  
  
Os Titãs olharam ao redor. Em cada lado de Cinderblock, um jovem surgira. Atrás dele, mais outro o cercava. Na esquerda, uma jovem de regata preta, saia azul claro e longos cabelos verdes o olhava friamente. Na direita, um jovem de chapéu de cowboy coberto inteiramente por uma capa marrom lhe olhava com ar de despreocupado. E atrás dele, o garoto com calças de couro e óculos escuros sorria.   
  
-Metavingadores, AÇÃO!  
  
Imediatamente, a garota correu em direção á Cinderblock. Sua velocidade era incrível. Ela distribuiu uma seqüência incrivelmente veloz de socos e chutes ao redor de Cinderblock.  
  
-cara, de onde ela saiu? - perguntou Ciborgue.  
  
-provavelmente de algum episódio do Dragon Ball Z... - respondeu Mutano.  
  
Robin tirou os olhos da garota e olhou para o menino de óculos escuros. Sua cabeça estava levemente abaixada. Súbito, ele ergue sua cabeça, e uma espada surge á sua frente, a qual ele prontamente agarra pelo cabo. Ele gira a espada ao seu redor.  
  
-Revenge, agora!  
  
A garota balança a cabeça em concordância, tirando um cabo de dentro do bolso, de onde cresce uma espada. Uma legítima espada Katana. Tanto ela como o garoto correram em sincronia até Cinderblock, terminando o movimento em um grande corte em formato de X que rasgou o peito do vilão.   
  
-AGORA É COM VOCÊ! - gritou o menino.  
  
O garoto do chapéu de cowboy afirmou. Ele ergueu sua mão e apontou seu dedo indicador para Cinderblock. Este começa a brilhar. O garoto fecha o olho esquerdo enquanto seu olhar fixava a cicatriz em X.  
  
-BANG!  
  
De seu dedo, irrompeu um imenso disparo energético que acertou em cheio o peito de Cinderblock e o nocauteou. No fim disso, o garoto apenas disse, enquanto soprava o dedo:  
  
-Na mosca!  
  
Os Titãs observavam chocados a exibição dos três jovens. Eles aproximaram-se dos três.  
  
-ahá! Vingadores, 10. malvados, 0. - proferiu a garota.  
  
-ei Cole, com que força se atingiu o cara? - perguntou o menino dos óculos.  
  
-força de granada. - respondeu o garoto de chapéu.  
  
-foi o que eu pensei...  
  
-hã, com licença? - perguntou Robin ao se aproximar. - podemos saber quem são vocês?  
  
-não acredito... são mesmo eles! - disse o jovem de óculos. - os Jovens Titãs em pessoa!   
  
-hã, sou o único que acha isso confuso? - disse Mutano.  
  
-ah, perdão. Deixe que eu nos apresento. Somos os Metavingadores. Somos uma equipe de Meta-Humanos que luta contra o crime. Viemos de Dakota. Muito prazer. - explicou o cara de chapéu de cowboy.  
  
-tem algo esquisito nessa história Robin. - disse um suspeito Ciborgue.  
  
-não tem não. Eu conheço sobre Meta-Humanos e já estive na Dakota. Foi onde eu conheci o Super-Choque...  
  
-quem? - perguntaram os Titãs.  
  
-eu conto outro dia... - disse Robin   
  
-mas, o que vocês fazem aqui Metavendedores? - perguntou Mutano.  
  
-METAVINGADORES!!!- berrou uma garota irritada.  
  
*todos com olhos saltados*  
  
-bem, é que soubemos que alguns meta-humanos moveram-se para cá e decidimos nos estabelecer aqui também. Afinal, Super-Choque já tem o Gear pra lhe ajudar. Deixe que nos apresentemos. Eu sou Cole Myers. Meu codinome é Bullseye. - disse o garoto de chapéu cowboy.  
  
-eu sou Magi, Luiz Armando. - disse o outro garoto.  
  
-Sarah, Revenge. - disse a garota.  
  
-podem nos dar um minuto? - Robin disse, enquanto começava uma conversinha com seus colegas.  
  
-escutem, que tal a gente convidá-los a se juntar a equipe? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-parece uma boa. Eles parecem legais. - disse Ciborgue.  
  
-A Revenge é uma gatinha! - disse Mutano.  
  
-eu acho que seria interessante conhecer esses humanos de outra cidade. - disse Estelar.  
  
-péssima idéia... - disse Ravena.  
  
Virando-se para Magi, Robin disse então:  
  
-gostariam de fazer parte dos Jovens Titãs?  
  
-SÉRIO? - disseram Revenge e Magi ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-seria uma honra. - disse Bullseye.   
  
-legal! Venham, vamos para a T-Tower.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, os Titãs e os Metavingadores chegaram na T-Tower. Um imenso prédio em forma de T. Eles entram pela porta da frente, e subindo pelo longo elevador, chegam no salão principal. Era imenso, com vista para toda a cidade. Havia uma grande televisão de tela de cinema, um largo sofá e uma cozinha no canto da sala. Vários armários espalhados pelas paredes da sala.   
  
-até que é arrumado... para um bando de garotos... - disse Revenge entediada.  
  
Ciborgue fez que ia agarrá-la, mas ela virou-se e segurou seu punho.  
  
-vai encarar, alto grande e escuro? - disse ela sarcasticamente.  
  
-e se eu quiser? - provocou ele.  
  
Era como se raios de energia cruzassem os olhares dos dois. Robin e os demais olhavam espantados.  
  
-hã, tem algum filme de faroeste aqui? - perguntou Bullseye, tirando a capa e o chapéu. Um cabelo espetado de cor azul marinho surgiu.  
  
-não... por quê? - perguntou Robin.  
  
Cole tirou uma enorme caixa de DVDs de dentro da sua mochila e depositou no sofá.  
  
-agora vocês tem - disse ele sorrindo.  
  
-a que horas vocês jantam normalmente? - perguntou Luiz curioso.  
  
-hã, normalmente, as 18:00. isso quando o Mutano não nos faz comer a comida de Tofu dele... - disse Robin.  
  
-ei! Eu ouvi essa! - disse Mutano.  
  
-mas o que podemos fazer? Ele é o único que sabe cozinhar!  
  
-hã... eu sei cozinhar... - disse Luiz timidamente.   
  
Luiz sentiu que todos(menos Ciborgue e Revenge) o olhavam.  
  
-VOCÊ SABE COZINHAR???  
  
-parece interessante! - disse uma extasiada Estelar. - poderia cozinhar para nós?  
  
-hã... bem eu... bem... eu... - gaguejava ele, olhando para Estelar. - está bem... eu faço o jantar. Mas fique claro que se ficar ruim, a culpa é de vocês! - avisou Luiz. - Estelar, você pode me ajudar?  
  
-claro Luiz. Deve ser interessante. Nunca cozinhei antes.  
  
Luiz e Estelar foram em direção á cozinha. Tinha um fogão, uma geladeira, uma torradeira, uma estante com panelas e frigideiras, e um armário de ingredientes.  
  
-bem, o que vamos fazer Luiz? - perguntou curiosa Estelar.  
  
-hã... deixe eu ver... - Luiz olhou dentro de sua mochila, puxando um pacote de macarrão oriental. Ele virou-se para o grupo e gritou. - EI! ALGUÉM AÍ QUER MACARRÃO?  
  
-SIM!!! - gritaram de volta.  
  
Luiz lentamente começou a ferver o macarrão. Foi adicionando temperos e mexendo em molhos. Estelar o alcançava os ingredientes. Durante toda a sessão, ela olhava com interesse. Já havia assistido Mutano preparar comida antes, mas nunca ele tinha preparado macarrão antes, e ela estava curiosa de como era feito. Luiz, por sua vez, sentia-se meio nervoso com toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Ele não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções.  
  
Finalmente, uma hora depois, Estelar arrumou a mesa e Luiz disse:   
  
-Está servido!  
  
Todos sentaram-se. Haviam várias tigelas com macarrão para todos os gostos. Molho vermelho, molho de queijo, molho de soja(para o mutano), molho alho e óleo, todos os tipos possíveis. Todos comeram com entusiasmo, até mesmo Mutano e Ravena, ambos não normalmente apreciadores deste tipo de comida.  
  
Ao fim, todos sentiam-se extremamente cheios. Luiz sorria. Adorava comer sua própria comida.  
  
  
  
-valeu mesmo Luiz. O molho de galinha estava perfeito! - disse Ciborgue.  
  
-é claro, você é um frangote mesmo não é? - criticou Sarah.  
  
-como é que é??? - e os dois começaram a discutir de novo.  
  
Mais tarde, Luiz estava em seu novo quarto. Sentado no batente da janela, com seu teclado elétrico no colo. Olhando para o horizonte onde o sol havia se posto a tempos atrás. Ele houve o vento soprar em seu ouvido e começa a tocar seu teclado. Era uma melodia simples, porém continha um terço da serenidade que ele sentia neste momento, com novos amigos, uma nova casa, e o vento soprando em seu rosto. Ele guardou o teclado na escrivaninha do quarto e foi dormir. Amanhã ele iria provavelmente ter trabalho...  
  
Continua... 


	2. Corvo

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 2: Corvo:  
  
O jovem ergueu seu chicote e acertou uma cobra que tentava mordê-lo. Ele corre por um longo corredor. Uma pedra gigante começa a persegui-lo. Ele corre tudo que pode... a pedra o esmaga.  
  
-pois é velho, acho que você perdeu. - disse Cole zombando.  
  
-droga, só faltavam duas fases pra terminar o jogo! - reclamou Ciborgue.  
  
Aham, estamos no salão principal da T-Tower. Cole e Ciborgue estavam jogando videogame, como andaram fazendo nos últimos dias. Estelar flutuava de um lado para o outro da sala, passando um espanador no teto. Mutano estava saltando atrás do sofá, aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa.  
  
Luiz entrou na sala, com sua roupa usual mas sem os óculos. Seus olhos eram vermelhos. Ele caminhou entorpecido até a cozinha. Mutano pulou a sua frente.  
  
-ei Bruxo, ce viu meu cd do Eminem? - perguntou ele para Luiz.  
  
-ah sim, claro, eu vi. Se não me engano, um pássaro saiu voando com ele pela janela hoje de manhã quando eu acordei...  
  
Quase que imediatamente, Mutano transformou-se em uma águia de cabeça branca(verde no caso dele...) e saiu voando pra fora do prédio, indo atrás do "ladrão de Cds". Luiz olhou piscando para onde Mutano estava, balançou a cabeça e virou-se para o fogão. Pegou uma frigideira e soltou duas lascas de bacon dentro. Adicionou temperos á seu gosto. Em seguida, foi até a geladeira. Ela estava repleta de... tofu.  
  
-ok, quem foi que tomou todo o meu suco de uva? - perguntou Luiz.  
  
-acho que fui eu. Por acaso era um líquido vermelho escuro meio apimentado? - perguntou Estelar.  
  
-hã, Estelar, isso não é suco de uva. É molho de churrasco. Embora, isso explique porque eu não achei ele ontem quando fui temperar a costela do Cib.   
  
-ah, desculpe. O que vai beber então?  
  
-hã, sei lá. Vou beber refrigerante.  
  
-você quer dizer, aquela bebida preta gaseificada? - perguntou Estelar. - pelo que o Robin me disse, não se toma isso no café...  
  
-então o Robin precisa saber que eu sou o primeiro a já tentar fazer isso... - respondeu Luiz rindo. - aliás, falando no demônio, onde ta o menino-prodígio?   
  
-provavelmente treinando. O Robin normalmente é o primeiro a se levantar. - respondeu Estelar, antes de voltar a tirar o pó.   
  
-tá certo.   
  
Luiz comeu o bacon rapidamente e engoliu o refrigerante em um único gole. Ele então foi até a porta do corredor, dizendo:  
  
-Estelar, diz pro Mutano que é vez dele lavar os pratos hoje...  
  
-pode deixar!  
  
Luiz seguiu pelo corredor escuro. Caminhou alguns metros, chegando a porta de seu quarto. Passou reto e foi em frente. 10 minutos depois, estava perdido. É verdade que faziam cerca de 15 dias que estava ali, mas ainda não havia se localizado bem nos interiores da T-Tower. Ele seguiu reto, decidido que se fosse reto, teria que chegar a algum lugar! Alguns minutos de caminhada, ele começa a ouvir sons. Sons de golpes. Luiz seguiu em frente, tentando encontrar a origem do som.   
  
Ele chega a um tipo de salão de treino. Ele olhou dentro do recinto. Robin e Sarah estavam frente a frente um do outro, se atacando com espadas de madeira. Luiz estava surpreso. Ele sabia que Sarah era a melhor lutadora com espada que ele conhecia, mas não esperava encontrar alguém tão perto de igualar-se a ela.   
  
Robin saltou com a espada erguida, descendo em um golpe superior. Sarah ergueu sua espada, colocando-a em posição defensiva. A espada de Robin chocou-se contra a de Sarah, mas ambas permaneceram presas na mesma posição. Robin moveu-se para trás e decidiu que precisava mudar de estratégia. Robin deslocou o pé esquerdo para trás, segurando a espada com a mão esquerda para trás, enquanto a direita segurava o cabo.  
  
Sarah surpreendeu-se. Era uma posição muito perfeita. Reunia perfeitamente ataque e defesa. Luiz tinha certeza que Robin faria exatamente aquilo que ele estava achando que ele iria fazer. Sarah posicionou a espada na posição de ataque básica utilizada no Kendô. Luiz respirou silenciosamente. Seria uma vitória para aquele que fizesse o movimento mais perfeito...  
  
Sarah agiu primeiro, avançando com o pé direito, investindo com a ponta da espada. Robin viu a oportunidade e avançou abaixado, puxando sua própria espada para frente. Robin parou de se mover do lado oposto de Sarah, enquanto a mesma permanecia na posição em que seu ataque fora interrompido. Subitamente, Sarah cai de joelhos, segurando o próprio abdômen. Robin segurou seu ombro.  
  
-consideramos um empate? - perguntou Sarah.  
  
-pode ser. - disse Robin sorrindo.  
  
-nada mal vocês dois. - disse Luiz, saindo de trás de seu esconderijo.  
  
-ah, Luiz, você estava assistindo? - disse Robin.  
  
-sim. Impressionante o que você fez Robin. Enquanto a Revenge usou a técnica de ataque do Kendô, você foi mais além e utilizou a técnica de espada do Iaijutsu.   
  
-você conhece de Iaijutsu? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-o Bozo aqui é viciado em qualquer coisa do Japão. - disse Sarah com voz entediada.  
  
-erm, como eu ia dizendo, o Iaijutsu é a técnica que consiste em atacar diretamente após retirar a espada da bainha. Muitas vezes essa técnica pode decidir uma luta no primeiro golpe. Foi sorte a Sarah não ter te atacado mais forte, pois quando a espada está fora da bainha, no Iaijutsu ela é chamada de "Espada Morta", pois perde o poder da surpresa que tinha quando você a tirava da bainha.  
  
-ce ta sabendo das coisas hein? - disse Robin. - aparece um dia desses pra gente ver como VOCÊ se sai no Iaijutsu.  
  
-melhor eu vender os ingressos... será um massacre e tanto pro Bozo. - disse Sarah sarcasticamente.  
  
Luiz tremeu de raiva, mas ignorou. Sarah fazia isso sempre, não havia porquê se irritar agora.   
  
-bom, acho que vou ver como o Ciborgue ta indo com game lá... - disse Robin.  
  
-ei Robin, espera, eu vou com você, já me perdi uma vez hoje, não quero me perder de novo! Vai que eu acabo na china? - exclamou Luiz.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Luiz estava em seu quarto, tocando seu teclado. Porém, hoje estava sem inspiração para compor. Tocou algumas melodias que conhecia, como a Valsa do minuto(que ele tocou em 30 segundos...), e a música tema de Simpsons(...). estava meio tedioso o dia. Verdade que era bom não terem ataques recentes á cidade, mas era chato ficar no quarto sem o que fazer. Ele pensava:  
  
-tá chato aqui. Quem sabe vou ver alguém? Vejamos... Robin e a Estelar saíram para fazerem compras. Ciborgue e Mutano tão jogando videogame(ainda???). Sarah... eu pensei mesmo nisso? Ah, acho que vou ver a Ravena. Ta, ela pode bater a porta na minha cara, mas sei lá, alguma coisa não?  
  
Luiz caminhou para fora de seu quarto. O corredor estava silencioso. Ele caminhou para a direção do quarto da Ravena. Não era muito longe, portanto, ele sabia o caminho dessa vez. Ele começou a pensar em motivos para ter que ir até lá.  
  
-hã, "oi Ravena, tipo, eu tava passando aqui perto, e decidi aparecer pra bater um papo". Ah, não. Isso é imbecil de mais...  
  
Ele logo se viu em frente ao quarto da jovem de Azarath. Ele bateu á porta. Alguns segundos depois Ravena abriu a porta. Ela estava sem seu capuz e seu penteado liso até o pescoço aparecia, com a pedra de chakra de sua testa em exposição. Ela olhava para Luiz com seu olhar sério de sempre.  
  
-o que você quer? - perguntou ela em seu tom de voz apático.  
  
-hã, bem, é que eu estava meio entediado no meu quarto e resolvi vir aqui para te fazer uma visitinha.  
  
Ravena o olhava com um olhar de "e daí?". Luiz achou que ela ia dizer para ele ir embora.  
  
-entre... - respondeu ela depois de um tempo.  
  
Luiz entrou no quarto de Ravena. Era escuro. Havia uma cama com colcha Azul escuro, uma cômoda, um armário e uma estante com livros. No instante que a porta fechou, Luiz sentiu-se numa caverna de morcegos.   
  
-chá de ervas? - perguntou Ravena, ainda apática.  
  
-pode ser.  
  
Ravena serviu o chá em um copo e entregou para Luiz. Ele segurou o copo com ambas as mãos e bebeu. Era quente e levemente relaxante. Luiz deslocou seus olhos pelo quarto, fixando-o na parede com livros. Ele foi até ela e viu um livro que lhe era muito familiar...  
  
-Edgar Allan Poe? - perguntou ele, apontando o livro.  
  
Ravena concordou com a cabeça.  
  
-é um grande escritor esse. Dos meus favoritos. Ele é tão... negro. - falou Ravena apática.  
  
E dito isso, Luiz recitou o primeiro pedaço de uma poesia...  
  
"Certa vez em uma noite sombria, enquanto ponderava, fraco e fatigado,  
  
Sobre um volume estranho e curioso de sabedoria esquecida,  
  
Enquanto afirmava, quase cochilando, subitamente veio uma batida,  
  
Como se alguém levemente batesse, da minha sala batesse à porta.  
  
"Deve ser um visitante" eu murmurei, "da minha sala batendo à porta -  
  
Apenas isso, e nada mais."  
  
Ravena olhou para Luiz por um segundo, aparentemente surpresa.  
  
-você gosta de Edgar Allan Poe?  
  
-deu pra notar não é?  
  
-você sabe de cor o poema sobre o Corvo?  
  
-sim. Por quê?  
  
-por nada.   
  
Ravena olhou para o relógio. Eram 10 da noite.   
  
-por favor, devo pedir que saia, pois vou meditar agora.  
  
-ah, entendo. Bom, apareço aqui outro dia.  
  
Luiz voltou para seu quarto. Ele sentia que havia descoberto algo na apática figura de Ravena. Algo que ele poderia se relacionar. Um interesse por um poeta antigo. Apenas isso... e nada mais...  
  
Continua... 


	3. Bandido

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 3: Bandido:  
  
Dois homens, usando chapéus de cowboy miravam-se em uma estrada. Mantinham suas mãos ao lado de suas armas, prontos para sacá-las em um duelo de saque. O sujeito de chapéu negro sacou mais rapidamente e disparou no peito do sujeito de chapéu branco. Ele cai ao chão. O sujeito de chapéu negro sorriu maldosamente. Ele virou-se para ir embora.  
  
Súbito, o sujeito sente uma dor muito grande no peito. Ele leva sua mão até o lado esquerdo do peito. Ele sente sangue. Ele se vira. O sujeito de chapéu branco o olhava, com a arma apontada e o cano fumegando. Ele tira seu manto, revelando uma grossa placa de metal ao redor de seu peito.   
  
-ok meninos, já chega, eu quero jogar videogame. - disse uma Sarah aborrecida.  
  
Estamos na sala principal da T-Tower. Cole, Mutano e Ciborgue estavam assistindo um filme de faroeste da coleção de Cole. Sarah estava rondando o sofá de minuto em minuto, louca para jogar videogame contra o Ciborgue.   
  
-ah qualé gata, deixa a gente terminar de ver o filme! - reclamou Mutano.  
  
Sarah agarra Mutano pelo colarinho, aparentemente nervosa(só aparência...).  
  
-por acaso, você acabou de me chamar de GATA? - disse ela furiosa.  
  
-relaxa, vai ficar com rugas dessa forma... - disse Mutano, num misto de medo e riso.  
  
Mutano é arremessado direto por cima do sofá indo parar no teto, por cortesia de um tremendo soco de direita por parte de Sarah. Ela volta a olhar para Ciborgue e Cole.  
  
-alguém quer discordar de mim? - disse ela.  
  
-não precisa cuspir a pimenta não mina... o filme já acabou. - disse um Cole distraído, enquanto retirava o DVD de dentro do console.   
  
Ciborgue e Cole caminharam para ir embora da sala, deixando uma satisfeita Sarah jogando videogame, enquanto um nada feliz Mutano continuava com a cabeça presa no teto...  
  
No salão de treinamento, Ciborgue se exercitava em sua máquina de exercício feita sob-medida para sua força de gorila gigante. O peso exato que erguia era de mais ou menos 950 quilos. Cole estava sentado ao lado dele, com um notebook ao seu colo. Ele pesquisava alguma coisa distraidamente respondendo as perguntas e conversa de Ciborgue.   
  
-quantos quilos ce acha que eu boto agora? - disse Ciborgue, largando o peso com um alto som de metal caindo.  
  
-uns 1000 quilos quem sabe? - respondeu Cole distraído, pesquisando em uma página de procura.  
  
-não é pouco? - Ciborgue perguntou.  
  
Ciborgue fez como o amigo indicou e colocou os pesos extras. Ele ergueu as mãos e segurou a barra. Ele logo teve que dizer:  
  
-não é NADA pouco...  
  
Num outro lado, Robin e Luiz observavam-se. Robin estava treinando Luiz em sua habilidade de combate desarmado. Como lição número 1 do treinamento, ele queria que Luiz aprendesse a não depender de seus poderes, pois esse poderia ser um grande defeito um dia. Robin posicionava-se com os pés separados, em uma posição de ataque do Karatê Shotokan. Luiz, por sua vez, movia-se nas pontas dos pés, mas sem sair da frente de Robin. Seus braços estavam postos perto ao peito, pronto para mexer-se. Luiz nunca tivera muito tempo para praticar artes marciais, portanto só conhecia alguns fundamentos básicos de Judô, o que Robin achava insuficiente. Neste primeiro treino, Luiz devia tentar derrubá-lo.   
  
Luiz avançou, tentando agarrar o tecido do peito de Robin com a mão direita. Robin, prevendo esse movimento inicial, desviou sua mão com a mão esquerda que protegia seu peito. Luiz, por sua vez, conseguira agarrar a manga do braço direito de Robin. Tudo que precisava agora era agarrar o peito para executar o golpe que pretendia. Ele, entusiasmado, girou o braço direito em volta do esquerdo de Robin para escapar do desvio que ele fizera e agarra Robin pelo peito. Agora ele podia! Luiz girou sobre os pés, girando o punho direito, encaixando seu cotovelo na axila do braço direito de Robin. Então, com força, ergueu Robin do chão e o puxou com força para a frente, visando fazê-lo cair de costas no chão.  
  
Infelizmente, Robin previra este golpe e impulsiona seus quadris para cima, fazendo com que caísse, ainda que de mal jeito, com os pés no chão. Ele então girou o corpo, visando re-estabelecer o seu equilíbrio. Luiz viu outra oportunidade surgir, e abaixou-se, atacando Robin com uma rasteira. Robin, pego de surpresa pelo golpe, tem seus pés varridos do chão. Em resposta, Robin apoiou-se com as mãos e ergueu seu corpo de volta em pé. Porém, Luiz já o esperava com o punho erguido ao lado do corpo. O jovem meta-humano reuniu toda a força que tinha e golpeia o rosto de Robin, derrubando-o no chão.  
  
Robin ergueu-se do chão, apalpando o rosto com a mão. Ele parecia feliz.  
  
-heh, devo dizer que estou impressionado. Aquele golpe que tentou aplicar foi um Ippon Seoi?  
  
-sim.  
  
-e também foi muito bem no resto da luta. Em uma luta de verdade, se algo falha, é importante estar preparado para improvisar. Para alguém que só fez Judô, você luta muito bem até. - disse o menino-prodígio.   
  
-na verdade, aprendi a lutar em grande parte assistindo filmes do Bruce Lee... - respondeu Luiz rindo.   
  
Do nada, um sonoro sinal de alerta foi ouvido. Robin e os outros correram para o salão principal. Estelar e Sarah, juntas á um Mutano ainda desorientado, observavam o monitor.  
  
-quem é agora? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-os sensores indicam que é um... - disse Mutano, checando os sensores.  
  
-...ladrão comum. - completou Ciborgue, que tinha acesso online aos sensores.  
  
-ah, isso é peixe pequeno. - disse Robin. - apenas um de nós vai. Os outros ficam para o caso de haver outra emergência. Quem vai?  
  
-eu vou... - disse Cole.  
  
-ok então. Boa sorte Cole.  
  
-certo.  
  
Cole rapidamente foi ao elevador, vestindo seu novíssimo uniforme colante azul marinho com botas prateadas e luvas negras. Em seguida colocou a máscara branca que completava o disfarce. Agora sim, Bullseye estava pronto.  
  
Bullseye pegou a motocicleta de Robin emprestada e partiu para o local do crime. O local era o banco da cidade(sempre o banco...). Bullseye desceu da moto, entrando no banco. Ele não viu ninguém a princípio. Aparentemente todos os civis teriam saído correndo, á julgar que muitas bolsas e guarda-chuvas estavam caídos no chão. Ele caminhou pelo local, tentando encontrar alguma pista do criminoso.  
  
-senhor criminoso? Que tal aparecer?  
  
Em resposta, o criminoso saltou de trás do balcão de informações. Usava um longo casaco branco, por cima de uma camisa e calças negras. Seu cabelo era loiro e carregava um rifle PSG1 no braço direito, um rifle de primeira qualidade.   
  
-é você o misterioso assaltante?  
  
-isso mesmo. O nome é Rufus.  
  
-Rufus, o famoso capo do crime. Já ouvi falar. Imagino que esteja a negócios, pois isso é um banco... - disse Bullseye sarcástico.  
  
-boa tentativa. Na verdade, procurava por você...   
  
-por mim? - disse o meta-humano surpreso.  
  
-exato. Estive de olho em você. Gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta de trabalho.  
  
-ah é?   
  
-é. Torne-se meu segurança pessoal e lhe oferecerei todos os meus recursos disponíveis para pesquisar uma cura para seus "amigos" transformados. O que me diz? É só assinar aqui... - disse Rufus, puxando um documento de dentro do casaco.   
  
-eis minha resposta... - disse Bullseye, erguendo o dedo e disparando um tiro pequeno de energia no documento, triturando-o em pedaços. Rufus o olhava, falsamente decepcionado.  
  
-oh bem, terei que fazer a oferta aos seus amigos quem sabe?  
  
-isso é o que você pensa!  
  
Bullseye disparou outro tiro, este visando os pés de Rufus. Ele surpreendeu-se ao ver os pés de Rufus transformarem-se em vários reflexos diferentes do mesmo par de pés. Rufus riu em zombaria. Bullseye carregou outro tiro e disparou para o peito de Rufus. Rufus saltou de um lado ao outro da sala, como se fosse feito de pequenos pedaços de sombra. Ele saltou para trás do balcão de empréstimos. Bullseye lentamente aproximou-se do balcão, carregando um tiro poderoso em seu dedo. Ele salta sobre o balcão e mira, pronto para atirar. No último segundo, ele pára.   
  
Uma jovem, no máximo 13 anos, tremia de medo olhando para ele e o dedo brilhante com poder.   
  
-n-não me machuque! Por favor! - implorou a jovem amedrontada.  
  
-ei calma aí... - disse Bullseye, esticando o braço para acalmá-la.   
  
-AHHHHH! - a jovem saiu gritando horrorizada, fugindo de Bullseye.   
  
-EI! Espera moça! Eu não sou o bandido!  
  
-pois parece... - ele ouviu a voz fria de Rufus atrás dele.  
  
Bullseye nem pensou em olhar para trás. Saiu correndo, em direção á saída, mesmo tendo grande poder, ele ainda era um humano, com corpo de humano. Uma bala de verdade poderia feri-lo muito gravemente. Rufus ria maldosamente, disparando tiros aos pés de Bullseye. Finalmente, com esforço, Bullseye embarca na motocicleta e sai em disparado para a T-Tower.   
  
Já na T-Tower, Cole tirou seu disfarce e subiu velozmente para contar aos outros Titãs o que havia acontecido. Assim que chegou, não viu mais ninguém além de Ciborgue, que estava sentado em frente ao computador, monitorando um mapa da cidade. Aparentemente, os outros estavam atendendo chamados de emergência.  
  
-Cib, escuta só, ele...  
  
-antes de começar a tagarelar, olha só isso aqui Cole. - disse Ciborgue, pressionando um botão no teclado. Uma foto de Rufus surge no monitor. - foi ele que te atacou?  
  
-sim. O que tem?  
  
-eu estava fazendo uma análise dos locais anteriormente "visitados" por nosso amigo "Al Capone". Veja só a última visita dele... - e ele aperta outro botão.   
  
-Dakota... - murmurou Cole.  
  
-A capital do Big-Bang... - disse Ciborgue.  
  
-isso explica porque ele pode mover-se tão rápido! Ele é um Meta-Humano!  
  
-isso mesmo. O poder especial dele é produzir projeções neuro-holográficas de si mesmo.  
  
-repete no meu idioma se for possível.  
  
-ele produz "sombras" de si mesmo quando se move, algo como se você enxergasse ele como uma figura manchada. Isso dificultará caso você tente disparar contra ele.   
  
-entendo. Então como vou detê-lo?   
  
-eu tenho algo aqui. - diz Ciborgue, puxando um tipo de capacete de dentro da gaveta. - é um protótipo de Sonar que eu inventei. Imagino que se funcionar, você captará quando ele se mover e poderá localizá-lo com perfeição.  
  
-SE funcionar?  
  
-protótipos são assim mesmo... eu vou com você por garantia.  
  
determinado a acabar com isso, Cole vestiu seu uniforme mais uma vez e, junto com Ciborgue, embarcaram no T-Car, carro projetado por Ciborgue. O carro acelerou velozmente até o centro da cidade, onde Rufus tinha sido visto por último. Bullseye desembarcou, já com o Sonar acoplado á sua cabeça. Rufus apareceu logo em seguida. Aparentemente, andara fazendo alguns extratos, pois carregava vários sacos de dinheiro.  
  
-ah, o menino sem pátria retorna... - disse ele sarcasticamente.  
  
-vou acabar com você agora!  
  
Bullseye ligou o Sonar e logo captou o sinal de onda de Rufus. Captou ele iniciando sua movimentação, acompanhou-o até o lado esquerdo de seu visor e ergueu o dedo, disparando na direção indicada. No último segundo, Rufus salta e desvia do tiro energético.   
  
Ciborgue deixa seu posto de observação e salta para o ataque. Ele modifica o braço para módulo de disparo e mirou na sombra de Rufus. Ele dispara com potência mínima, pois não pretendia matar Rufus. Infelizmente, no exato momento que o tiro foi disparado, Rufus estava á frente de Bullseye, e o resultado foi que o capacete Sonar fora completamente destruído pelo disparo de Ciborgue.  
  
-droga! - bradou Ciborgue frustrado.  
  
-acabaram os truques magos de araque? - riu Rufus.  
  
Bullseye permaneceu imóvel. O disparo de Ciborgue prendera o capacete em sua cabeça, e ele não conseguia removê-lo com as mãos. Ele permaneceu sem movimentar-se, dando uma chance para Rufus. Rufus posicionou-se ao lado do jovem Meta-Humano, apontando seu rifle para o peito dele.  
  
-e aí? Vai me dar aquele seu super tiro? Ou vou ter que matar seus amigos como eu fiz com a vaca da sua mãe?  
  
Bullseye tremeu de raiva. Ciborgue estava perplexo. Do que ele estava falando? Bullseye ergue sua mão esquerda, mirando para a frente, longe de mirar para Rufus. Rufus riu satisfeito.  
  
-morra...  
  
-eu acho que não!  
  
Bullseye posicionou seu braço transversalmente ao braço esquerdo, disparando um tiro que foi voando no peito de Rufus e o arremessou longe, despedaçando sua arma. O meta-humano foi até Rufus, o dedo brilhando com muita energia. Rufus tremeu de medo. O pior lhe aguardava. Ciborgue parecia que ia ter um curto de tão nervoso. Bullseye ergue o dedo e dispara...  
  
Rufus esperou a morte, mas não veio. Ele abre os olhos, e vê um buraco enorme á 2 cm de sua cabeça. Ele olha para Bullseye, que permanecia sério. Seu capacete havia estourado e seu rosto já aparecia, todo sujo.  
  
-por que não me mata de uma vez?  
  
Bullseye olhou para ele por um longo tempo, e finalmente disse:  
  
-eu não sou o bandido...  
  
Bullseye e Ciborgue lentamente saíram do local, deixando Rufus amarrado para que a polícia o encontrasse. No caminho de volta, eles conversavam:  
  
-como você sabia onde que o Rufus estava na hora que o capacete te deixou cego?  
  
-simples. A colônia francesa dele. É tão forte que eu pude senti-la de longe. Dizem que o mal tem cheiro ruim...  
  
-e... e sobre aquilo da sua... bem... você sabe...  
  
Bullseye de repente parecia ter perdido um pouco de vida em seu rosto. Ele falou:  
  
-pouco tempo atrás, quando eu ainda morava em Dakota, antes de formarmos os Metavingadores, eu agia como herói sem a permissão de meus pais. Um dia, fui deter um assalto. Rufus era o assaltante. Minha mãe apareceu do nada, determinada a me fazer acordar para a razão e ver que eu não podia fazer essas coisas, pois era só um garoto. Rufus puxou a pistola de dentro do casaco e...   
  
Ciborgue não continuou a perguntar. Ele tinha certeza agora que, Bullseye, Cole Myers, assim como tantos outros garotos, tivera a chance de fazer uma escolha que poderia ter salvo a vida de alguém querido. No entanto, Bullseye sabia que não podia mudar o passado, apenas trabalhar para o futuro. Ele acreditava nisso, e lutaria o quanto fosse necessário para que seu sonho se concretizasse e um dia sua mãe pudesse voltar a viver em um mundo livre da tirania do mal...  
  
Continua... 


	4. Conhecendo teu aliado

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 4: Conhecendo teu aliado:  
  
Sarah se levantou de sua cama. O sol invadia o quarto da jovem, iluminando seu longo penteado verde. Ela olhou ao redor. Seu café da manhã já estava servido ao lado da cama. Como ela havia ordenado para Luiz, ela fazia questão que seu café fosse servido em seu quarto para não ter que aturar o "frango" e o "musgo". E Luiz, com medo do "Sarah-Punch", o fez assim. Ela observou o seu prato. Ovos cozidos e um sanduíche de presunto. Na certa devia ter havido uma emergência, pois ele nem ao menos temperara o prato. Ela saiu aborrecida do quarto, indo em direção ao salão principal.   
  
A jovem meta-humana viu Estelar flutuando de um lado para o outro da sala, aspirando o chão com um tipo de aspirador de pó movido a plutônio. Nada surpresa, ela foi para a cozinha preparar um café decente. Porém, assim que chegou em frente ao balcão, percebeu um detalhe importantíssimo que vinha ignorando. Ela não sabia cozinhar!   
  
-ah, bom dia Sarah, vai fazer café da manhã? O Luiz não lhe preparou comida suficiente?  
  
-na verdade ele pelo jeito devia estar com muita pressa para cozinhar pois estava muito mal cozida a minha comida...  
  
Clube das sombras. Um point popular dos jovens seguidores das trevas.  
  
-ATCHOO! - espirrou Luiz.  
  
-o que foi? - disse Ravena, tirando os olhos de um livro do Stephen King.  
  
-ah, desculpe. Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim, só isso.  
  
Ravena volta sua atenção de volta ao livro. Luiz faz o mesmo, voltando á ler seu livro de R.L. Stine.   
  
De volta á T-Tower:  
  
-ah, e o que vai comer então? - perguntou Estelar.  
  
-hã, na verdade... eu não sei cozinhar droga nenhuma... - disse Sarah irritada.  
  
-ah, isso não é problema! Veja, é simples. Que tal um ovo frito?  
  
-hm, parece simples de fazer. Ok.  
  
Estelar pegou uma frigideira. Em seguida ligou o gás, mas o fogo não surgia. Entusiasmada, ela dispara uma pequena rajada de energia, que incandesce o gás.  
  
-ter poderes tem suas utilidades não é Estelar? - disse Sarah sorrindo.  
  
-é mesmo. Me pergunto como as pessoas normais limpam as casas sem aspiradores de plutônio...  
  
-elas usam coisas chamadas "vassouras"... - respondeu Sarah.  
  
-viu? - disse Estelar interrompendo. - agora, com cuidado, quebre o ovo na beira da frigideira e escorra ele para dentro da frigideira. Então, mexa nele com a espátula até ficar do jeito que você quer, adicionando tempero á intervalos regulares.  
  
-você parece até aqueles cozinheiros de televisão... mas parece estar saindo alguma coisa! - diz Sarah, maravilhada que conseguira preparar seu primeiro ovo frito.   
  
Sarah sentou-se e experimentou o prato que fizera. A primeira mordida foi como se algo maravilhoso houvesse preenchido seu interior com satisfação. Ela sorriu, enquanto comia. Estelar observou a garota alegre, flutuando pouco acima do chão.  
  
-ahh, que beleza! Muito obrigado por me ajudar Estelar, ce entende de cozinha hein?  
  
-também pudera, aprendeu com o melhor... - disse uma voz conhecida.  
  
Estelar e Sarah, ambas olharam para trás, vendo Luiz entrar na sala, seu uniforme novo, um conjunto vermelho, com botas e luvas laranjas e uma máscara preta, quase que inteiramente repleto de rasgos. Ele tirou a máscara, balançando os cabelos bagunçados e molhados de suor. Ele tivera que enfrentar criminosos logo após ter saído do point com a Ravena.  
  
-bom dia para a campeã mundial de boxe... não acreditei quando ouvi de longe você dizendo que a comida estava ótima, mas fiquei surpresa em ver você cozinhando, e ainda pelo método do Bruxo. Acho que merece um tapinha nas costas! - disse Mutano, chegando logo atrás.  
  
Luiz ficou com uma expressão assustada quando olhou do rosto de Sarah para o rosto de Mutano. Será que ter tido sua cabeça atravessando o teto não fizera efeito em Mutano?  
  
Sarah avançou em um clique, mandando Mutano voando para fora da sala pela porta, indo cair dentro do elevador, no exato momento que o resto do time chegava no mesmo.  
  
-hã, devo supor que a Sarah está brava? - comentou um surpreso Robin.  
  
Mais tarde, Sarah estava na sala de treino. Estava vestindo seu uniforme novo, um conjunto laranja e branco, com luvas e botas amarelas e uma máscara azul. Ela chutava um grande saco de pancadas com raiva. Sempre que ficava furiosa com alguém na equipe, costumava vir aqui para descarregar a raiva sem ser interrompida por pessoas dizendo-lhe que não podia bater em quem lhe irritou...  
  
  
  
-aquele idiota do "musgo". - pensou ela com raiva - quem ele pensa que é fazendo todas as piadinhas idiotas dele? E ainda acha que é engraçado o suficiente para me fazer rir!  
  
Ela deu mais outro chute furioso, mandando o saco para o alto.  
  
-e ainda por cima o imbecil do Bozo me ouviu elogiando a cozinha dele! Deus sabe como sou estúpida!  
  
Ela deu mais um chute com força e o saco foi realmente alto. Estelar chega no aposento, flutuando como sempre.  
  
-oi Sarah.  
  
-o que...  
  
Sarah, pega desprevenida, é batida de volta pelo saco, que a derruba no chão. Estelar flutua até ela e a ajuda a se levantar.   
  
-tudo bem Sarah?  
  
-hmph, claro. O que você veio fazer aqui? Os outros Titãs não te disseram que gosto de ser deixada em paz?  
  
-sim, disseram.  
  
-então?  
  
-mas é que eu precisava falar com você. O jeito que você reagiu hoje no café. Foi, bem, estranho para mim. Eu proponho que comecemos uma "Conversa de garotas".   
  
Sarah olhou para Estelar por um instante. Conhecia Estelar o suficiente para saber que não estava fazendo piadas. Sem escolha, Sarah sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no chão, de braços cruzados.  
  
-ok.  
  
-certo, posso te perguntar porque você não gosta do Mutano?  
  
-não é que não goste dele Estelar, é que aquela mania dele de fazer piadinha sobre tudo me irrita muito! E além disso ele parece ter uma mania de me perseguir com seu jeito irritante!  
  
-as piadas dele as vezes não são compreensíveis para mim. - disse Estelar. - mas eu rio, pois isso faz ele feliz. Além do mais, as vezes ele pode ser bem bonitinho, como quando ele se transforma em gatinho, ai ele fica tão fofo quando faz isso! - completou ela rindo.  
  
-me conta Estelar, saindo do assunto da minha rixa com o "Musgo", eu fiquei curiosa. Qual é o seu lance com o Robin?  
  
-como? - perguntou Estelar inocentemente.  
  
-ce sabe. Ele é teu namorado, ou coisa assim?  
  
Estelar ficara extremamente vermelha e em silêncio. Sarah percebeu que fora meio indelicada e não insistiu no assunto.  
  
-e você Sarah. Digo, você já gostou de algum garoto?  
  
-não. Até onde lembro nunca passei tempo suficiente com um para tal coisa ocorrer. - disse ela.  
  
-por que isso? - perguntou Estelar.  
  
-o Magi não lhe contou como eu ganhei meus poderes não é?  
  
Estelar concordou com a cabeça.  
  
-bem... acho que tudo começa em Dakota, a 1 ano. Eu me lembro... de acordar no interior de uma cúpula metálica. Eu estava presa em uma cama, aparentemente em um laboratório. No instante que acordei, um gás estranho preencheu o local, e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, lembro-me que consegui quebrar as correntes que me segurava. Em seguida, atravessei o vidro da cúpula e sei lá como desviei de todos os guardas e fugi. Mais tarde descobri que o gás que inalei era o mesmo que causou o Big-Bang. E assim, eu era a primeira meta-humana existente. Eu sofri, é claro, pois minha força e agilidade estavam aumentadas tantas vezes que nas minhas primeiras semanas era comum eu quebrar paredes só me encostando nelas com as mãos.  
  
Sarah respirou fundo e prosseguiu.  
  
-eu pensei em ir para casa... mas logo percebi outra coisa. Quem quer que tivesse me capturado conseguira apagar minha memória também. Eu não tinha conhecimento se eu tinha família, onde eu morava, se eu ao menos era humana... e decidi caçar todos que fossem ligados ao Big-Bang, com esperança de encontrar o responsável por minha transformação... e assim, assumi minha vingança, literalmente, pelo codinome Revenge.  
  
seguiu-se um silêncio perturbador. Estelar falou então:  
  
-e seus únicos poderes são força e agilidade ampliada?  
  
-não. - disse Sarah sorrindo. - eu descobri que tenho um terceiro poder. Veja bem, de alguma forma ganhei um tipo de habilidade psiônica e posso usar da psicocinese para diminuir a passagem do tempo, me concedendo, aos olhos dos outros, uma alta velocidade.  
  
-então foi assim que você atacou o Cinderblock quando nos conhecemos.  
  
-foi. Mas veja bem, este poder é limitado. Eu ainda não tenho controle sobre ele, e por isso, se uso ele por um período longo, eu fico tão cansada que acabo desmaiando. Não é mole não garota.  
  
Seguiu-se outro silêncio, no qual Sarah perguntou:  
  
-e você Estelar? De onde você veio?  
  
-ah. Bem, faz tempo que não conto para alguém sobre minha origem. Meu nome verdadeiro é Koriand'r. sou princesa do planeta Tamaran. Minha irmã mais velha, Komand'r, aqui na Terra conhecida por Estrela Negra, vivia comigo e me protegia muito. Mas ela era muito impulsiva, um dia trazendo um poderoso inimigo para meu planeta. A "Cidadela", nossos maiores inimigos. Meus pais me enviaram junto com minha irmã para o planeta Okaara, onde eu e minha irmã fomos treinadas nas artes da luta. Alguns anos depois, eu vim para o planeta Terra, onde conheci os Titãs e me juntei a eles.  
  
-ahh. Entendo. Escuta, será que eu posso te chamar pelo apelido Kory? É que é difícil ficar dizendo "Estelar" toda hora entende? - explicou Sarah.  
  
-Kory? Hmm, soa interessante. Tudo bem. Somos amigas então?   
  
-hã, é claro. Vamos repetir isso algum dia.  
  
Sarah foi de volta para seu quarto, passando por um Mutano ainda atordoado no elevador. Ela usou seu poder para rapidamente ajudá-lo a levantar sem que fosse percebida, e voltou para seu quarto, pronta para dormir e pensar. Ela apreciou que Estelar tivesse ido falar com ela. Era satisfatório expressar sua angústia para alguém que pudesse lhe ouvir. Sentiu que Estelar seria uma amiga que não deixaria ela na mão.  
  
Continua... 


	5. No olho de quem vê

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 5: No olho de quem vê:  
  
Ravena, a mais misteriosa entre os Titãs. Envolta em manto escuro e concentração extrema, ninguém conseguia plenamente saber que pensamentos flutuavam em sua cabeça. Ou mesmo se havia algum sentimento em seu coração Azarathiano. Poucos queriam efetivamente tentar conhecê-la ou entendê-la, e então, sua mente permanece o maior mistério de todos... ou não?  
  
Luiz caminhou pelo corredor, pretendendo ir até o quarto de Ravena. Como ele havia lhe prometido, havia terminado de ler um livro "Lovecraftiano", e agora ia emprestá-lo para a garota. Ele segurava o livro na mão direita, sorrindo levemente enquanto se aproximava do quarto de sua companheira Titã. Ele bateu á porta.  
  
-Ravena? Eu trouxe o livro do Lovecraft que você queria ler. Posso entrar?  
  
O silêncio foi absoluto. Luiz questionou se deveria arriscar entrar no quarto dela.  
  
-é o quarto da Ravena. Eu não deveria entrar no quarto dela... mas pode ser que ela não esteja quem sabe? Eu só deixo o livro e vou embora. Simples! - pensou ele em voz baixa. Era um hábito ruim de Luiz ficar parado murmurando para si mesmo.  
  
Luiz puxou a porta para o lado, entrando no quarto. Ele viu uma sombra ao canto do quarto. A sombra era claramente Ravena, encoberta no seu manto azul escuro.   
  
-ei Ravena, por que você não abriu a porta pra...   
  
Ravena virou-se para Luiz. Seus olhos emitiam um forte brilho vermelho. Sua boca abriu-se em um sorriso maligno.  
  
-...ih mer...  
  
Mutano estava jogando videogame. O resto do time tinha ido a praia, e Mutano não achava boa idéia nadar(desculpa para ficar longe da Revenge por um tempo). Ele claramente chegava perto da última fase dada a expressão obsessiva de seu rosto. O silêncio na sala foi cortado por um grito de surpresa.  
  
-AI CARAMBA! - era a voz de Luiz.  
  
Mutano, pego de surpresa, se apavora e deixa o controle cair, desligando o jogo. Furioso com sigo mesmo, ele corre para o quarto de Ravena, de onde supunha que o grito viera. O quarto estava silencioso. Ravena estava de pé, sua mão erguida, emitindo um brilho negro. Na parede á sua frente, Luiz estava claramente imobilizado pelos poderes mentais da jovem Titã.   
  
Mutano ficou atento, e percebeu através do espelho da cômoda o brilho em seus olhos e não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou o abajur mais próximo e deu com tudo na cabeça de sua companheira. Ela desmaia e Luiz se desprende da parede, caindo ao lado dela.  
  
-Bruxo, ce ta bem? - perguntou Mutano.  
  
-sim Mutano. Mas e ela? Não acha melhor prender ela pro caso dela acordar?  
  
Seguindo o conselho, Mutano e Luiz prenderam Ravena na cama de recarga do Ciborgue, com cintos de liga de titânio prendendo suas mãos para que não pudesse usar seus poderes. Mutano achou estranho. Por que é que do nada Ravena decidira atacar Luiz? Ele olhou para Luiz. Ele olhava para Ravena com uma expressão misteriosa. Ele não sabia dizer o que significava.  
  
-Mutano, quando eu olhei os olhos dela, ela nem parecia nossa Ravena. Era como se ela tivesse mudado completamente de personalidade...  
  
-é eu entendo... EPA! É ISSO RAPAZ!  
  
-mas hein? - disse Luiz surpreso.  
  
Mutano transformou-se em Diabo da Tasmânia e correu até o quarto de Ravena. Quando voltara, trazia um espelho junto.  
  
-Mutano, em que um simples espelho vai nos ajudar?  
  
-simples Bruxo. Eu e o Cib já usamos esse espelho, mas por acidente. Ele é um portal para dentro da mente da Ravena. Imagino que se você entrar no espelho, poderá descobrir o que está afetando ela.  
  
-parece brilhante Mutano. E você vem comigo!  
  
-ah bom... QUE???  
  
-sim senhor, como você disse, você já esteve lá...  
  
e sem pestanejar, Luiz puxou Mutano e ambos pularam dentro do espelho. Luiz sentiu-se afundando em um vórtice sem fim de flashes e sombras. Ao fim da queda, Luiz olhou para si mesmo para ter certeza que nenhuma parte de seu corpo que era importante tinha ficado para trás. Em seguida, ele olhou para Mutano, que se levantava sacudindo a poeira e rindo.  
  
-foi legal, vamos fazer de novo? - riu Mutano.  
  
-agora não Mutano. Vamos lá, você já esteve aqui, me guie.  
  
Luiz seguiu Mutano pela passarela de pedra. Não havia lugar para onde ir fora dela, portanto, ele andava cuidadoso, pois sabia perfeitamente que tinha medo de altura. Mutano o levou em frente, não sabendo exatamente o que encontraria desta vez. Da última, tivera que enfrentar um demônio saído do quinto dos infernos.  
  
-ei Mutano, aquela ali não é a Ravena? - Luiz disse, apontando uma pessoa logo á frente.   
  
Mutano e Luiz correram diretamente para a pessoa. Chegando perto, Luiz ficou perplexo. Era Ravena, mas estava vestindo um manto cor de rosa!  
  
-ah e aí rapazes? Pagaram o ingresso na entrada? - disse Ravena RINDO.  
  
-hã? Mutano, por acaso a Ravena acabou de fazer uma PIÁDA??? - disse um perplexo Luiz. - e aliás, desde quando você usa rosa???  
  
-sempre! É minha cor preferida! - respondeu ela.  
  
-calma Bruxo. É uma das personalidades da Ravena. - disse Mutano, se virando para a garota. - oi Ravena Alegre, por acaso você viu as suas irmãs?  
  
-claaro! Muitas vezes! São todas muito legais e divertidas! Por que pergunta? - respondeu ela sorrindo.  
  
-será que pode nos levar até elas?  
  
-claro! É de táxi ou a pé mesmo? - riu ela novamente.  
  
Os dois Titãs seguiram "Alegre" até um portão. Ao atravessarem, viram-se em um cenário completamente diferente. Uma grande campina verde coberta de flores. No centro da campina, uma grande árvore, onde vários corvos empoleiravam-se nos galhos. E, ao redor da árvore, encontravam-se outras "Ravenas". Luiz correu á frente, curioso para saber quais eram as outras personalidades de Ravena. Ele chegou para a primeira que estava mais próxima. Ela vestia um manto cinza.   
  
-Ravena?  
  
-...Luiz?  
  
-como você está?  
  
-mal... me sinto muito mal por ter te atacado com meus poderes... me desculpe... - disse ela silenciosamente, os olhos indicando que estava chorando.  
  
-hã, tudo bem Ravena, não esquenta.  
  
-e também quando você e eu nos conhecemos na luta com o Cinderblock eu recusei a idéia de você se juntar a nós... eu sinto muito...  
  
-Ravena, eu já disse que ta tudo bem!  
  
Ravena começou a chorar sem interrupção. Luiz afastou-se dela. Estava certo de que essa era a "Arrependida", a face de Ravena que lamentava e chorava por cada erro do passado. Ele seguiu para a próxima. Esta usava um manto verde. Ela dava chutes na árvore, como se estivesse treinando.  
  
-hã, oi Ravena.  
  
-ah! E aí Luiz? Que tal um mano-a-mano? To precisando me aquecer!  
  
-hã, hoje não...  
  
-ah qualé, ta com medo é?  
  
Luiz olhou com os olhos saltados. Esta sem dúvida era a "Valentia", a face de Ravena que agia como uma garota valentona e sem medo. Ele não estava certo se deveria responder ao desafio de Ravena, pois não sabia se sua força era tão grande quanto a coragem, então ele esquivou-se e foi para a próxima. Esta usava um manto laranja. Ela estava encostada na árvore, as mãos para trás da cabeça.  
  
-Ravena?   
  
-ah e aí? Senta aí, curte o sol.  
  
-não, não gosto muito de pegar sol.   
  
-ao menos senta, não gosto de ficar de pé pra conversar com alguém... - disse ela finalizando com um bocejo alto.  
  
Luiz não tinha muita certeza, mas ele acreditava que esta era a "Preguiçosa", a face de Ravena que não gostava de se esforçar. Ele sorriu, vendo quantas personalidades Ravena possuía, e foi para a próxima. Ela utilizava um manto roxo, e estava com um sorriso.  
  
-Ravena?  
  
-Não, sou a Mulher-Maravilha...  
  
-hã, por acaso ce viu a verdadeira Ravena?  
  
-já procurou na árvore? - respondeu ela com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.  
  
-tá tirando uma com a minha cara?  
  
-que milagre, ele entendeu...  
  
Luiz, irritado, concordou que esta era a "Sarcástica". Ele, pisando forte, foi para a próxima, uma Ravena vestindo manto amarelo. Além disso, ela também estava utilizando um óculos com lentes muito grossas. Ela se levantou ao ver Luiz e começou a circular ao redor dele.  
  
-você é o Luiz? Interessante. O que faz aqui? De onde você veio? Por que não se dá bem com a Sarah? Por que gosta tanto de ficar me visitando?  
  
Luiz, com uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua cabeça, aquiesceu a idéia que esta era a "Curiosa". Luiz sentia que estava ficando irritado. Quantas Ravenas que ele não conhecia existiam? Ele circundou a árvore mais uma vez, mas não viu nem sinal da Ravena "verdadeira". Ele voltou para Mutano. Ele estava contando piadas para "alegre", que ria praticamente toda hora.   
  
-Escuta só essa... - disse Mutano, preparando outra piada.  
  
-lamento interromper, mas se continuar, vamos ficar aqui até anoitecer... - disse Luiz.  
  
-ao contrário! Da escuridão, nasce a luz! - disse "Alegre" rindo. Mutano engajou em uma risada forte.   
  
Luiz, irritado, puxou Mutano pela orelha e arrastou ele para longe da "Alegre".   
  
-ei qualé Bruxo, me solta!   
  
-esqueceu que temos que achar a Ravena?  
  
-ah relaxa, ela deve ta bem. Se as outras Ravenas não tão preocupadas, pra que se preocupar?  
  
Antes que pudesse responder, Luiz e Mutano foram arremessados longe por uma grande explosão. Ambos olharam na direção de onde a explosão viera. Eles puderam enxergar uma forte luz negra.  
  
-ou a Ravena está abusando legal dos poderes, ou esse é o letreiro de néon mais feio que eu já vi! - disse Mutano.  
  
Luiz ignorou o comentário de Mutano. Luiz saiu correndo em direção ao local da explosão, sendo seguido por Mutano, que se transformara em um Cheetah. Luiz apenas pensava: "me deixe chegar a tempo!". Este pensamento, junto aos seus poderes meta-humanos fizeram com que sua velocidade triplicasse o suficiente para chegar a tempo de ver Ravena, a verdadeira, sendo torturada por uma Ravena de manto vermelho.   
  
-desista. Você não pode vencer a si mesma... - disse a Ravena de manto vermelho.  
  
Ela arremessou a verdadeira Ravena, que caiu perto de Luiz. Luiz rapidamente correu até sua companheira Titã.   
  
-Ravena! Acorda garota!  
  
-uhm... Magi? O que você faz aqui? Como você entrou na minha mente? - perguntou ela.  
  
-um espelho que o Mutano me mostrou. Mas isso não interessa. Quem é aquela ali? - disse ele, apontando para a Ravena vermelha, que arremessava pedras na direção de Mutano, cujo qual desviava dela transformado em Beija-flor.   
  
-é a minha raiva. O lado que representa a maldade de minha alma.   
  
Mutano rapidamente correu até Ravena e perguntou:  
  
-mas como pode ser? Você o cib e eu destruímos ela!  
  
-não. Com meus poderes, eu selei ela na parte mais obscura de minha alma para que não me perturbasse mais. Infelizmente, após algum tempo, de alguma forma ela despertou ainda mais forte, forte o suficiente para escapar e me controlar. Agora, estou aqui, presa em minha própria mente.  
  
-quer dizer que se derrotarmos ela, podemos vencer?  
  
-sim. E se não agirmos rápido, vamos ter sérios problemas quando os Titãs chegarem da praia. - disse Mutano rapidamente.   
  
Ravena e Magi ergueram-se. Magi, utilizando de seus poderes, copiou a habilidade da Estelar de disparar rajadas estelares. Ravena ergueu suas mãos e arremessou duas rochas em sua Raiva. Vindo por trás das rochas, Magi disparou uma chuva de rajadas estelares. Raiva utilizou seu poder para bloquear as rochas e refletir os raios de Magi na direção de Ravena. Ravena é salva no último segundo por Mutano, que transforma-se em um leopardo e a empurra para longe, sendo atingido pela rajada de Magi. Mutano é nocauteado.   
  
Ravena olhou furiosa para sua Raiva. Ela voou em direção dela e lhe arremessou uma rocha maior ainda, a qual Raiva simplesmente defletiu para longe. Magi usou seu poder para emular o poder de Ravena, e controlou a rocha de volta para Raiva, que foi atingida, sendo empurrada para longe. Ela ergueu-se, os olhos brilhando em raiva.  
  
  
  
-não podem vencer! Eu sou mais forte pois sou a verdadeira RAVENA!!!  
  
Raiva expandiu sue poder ao máximo, explodindo rochas ao redor e arremessando os estilhaços em Ravena. Magi tentou impedi-la, mas foi preso á árvore próxima, impossibilitado de se mexer. Ravena foi golpeada fortemente. Os estilhaços a cortavam por todo o corpo, e ela lentamente foi caindo ao chão, apoiando-se nas mãos para tentar se levantar.  
  
-Ravena! Ce tem que lutar!  
  
-não dá. Ela é forte demais. Eu não consigo... está acabado...  
  
-PRA TUDO SE DÁ UM JEITO! Escuta Ravena, meus poderes tem a ver com a minha imaginação. Eu acho que por estar na sua mente, eles ficam mais fortes. Você pode não achar que vai vencer. Mas eu tenho meu poder ainda, e EU ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI VENCER!  
  
Como se atingida por uma bateria de 330V, Ravena ergueu-se do chão imediatamente, sentindo-se completamente revigorada. As outras faces da Ravena voaram em sua direção e uniram-se ao seu corpo, formando uma nova Ravena com manto branco. Magi sabia que essa era a verdadeira Ravena, que representava a sua alma por inteiro.   
  
-não! Não de novo! - rosnou Raiva.  
  
-de novo sim! - disse Ravena, erguendo as mãos. - agora vou ter certeza que não irá voltar, pois graças aos poderes de Magi, DESSA VEZ ISSO IRÁ ACONTECER! Azarath Metrion zynthos!  
  
Ravena disparou uma rajada de luz branca em Raiva, que por instantes, gritou em agonia, até desaparecer de vez. Magi foi libertado do poder de Raiva, e correu para Ravena.  
  
-você ta bem?  
  
Ravena, a verdadeira, o olhou com um doce sorriso.  
  
-sim. Agora estou. Tudo graças a você... Luiz.  
  
-você me chamou pelo meu nome real! Agora sim, você não é mesmo a Ravena real! - disse ele rindo.  
  
Ravena riu também. Agora, inesperadamente, sentia uma grande vontade de rir. Sentia que pela primeira vez em muito tempo podia ser realmente feliz. Ela segurou a mão de Magi e Mutano, que ainda estava nocauteado, e os três foram embora da mente dela.  
  
Assim que chegaram de volta ao mundo real, Luiz olhou Ravena. Ela voltara ao seu manto negro. Sua expressão continuava tão fria como era antes.  
  
-o que foi? Por que está me olhando? Tem algo no meu rosto? - disse ela apática.  
  
Luiz riu fortemente, vendo que Ravena voltara ao normal, e foi levar Mutano pra sala central, pra descarregar a tensão com um bom filme. Ravena voltou para seu quarto, sorrindo levemente... 


	6. Temendo o próprio medo

Capítulo 6: Temendo o próprio medo  
  
Magi rolou por baixo das pernas do monstro gigante feito de gosma. Por pouco não fora esmagado pelo enorme punho do gigante conhecido como Plasmus. Ele correu até uma distância segura e copiou o poder de Mutano para transformar-se em Cheetah e correr em volta do monstro visando confundi-lo. Estelar, Bullseye e Ciborgue disparavam rajadas de longe, cujas quais não causavam muito efeito pois eram absorvidas por Plasmus.   
  
-Mutano! Vá e corra em sentido anti-horário ao redor do Plasmus! - ordenou Robin.  
  
Mutano viu Magi lhe emulando e transformou-se em Cheetah também, correndo no sentido oposto ao de Magi. Ambos eram incrivelmente rápidos e esguios, não sendo acertados por Plasmus que ficava cada vez mais confuso. Robin sorriu. O plano de batalha estava dando certo. Ele só precisava se aproximar o suficiente e atirar seu novo Crio-Bumerangue para causar-lhe congelamento instantâneo.   
  
Porém, Magi nem ao menos sabia do que se tratava o plano, ou, se sabia, ignorava. Só sabia-se que naquele momento, ele saíra da formação e começara a emular o canhão de plasma do Ciborgue.   
  
-ei monte! Quer saber do que você é feito? Digamos que é algo que desce pela privada! - gritou ele para Plasmus. Ele, ao ouvir o insulto caminhou em direção ao jovem meta-humano. O canhão de plasma carregava sua energia, pronto para disparar.   
  
Robin achou que ele endoidecera. O que estava pensando? O canhão de plasma do Ciborgue não era eficiente contra Plasmus. O que ele estava tentando fazer? Então, Robin olhou para o prédio logo atrás de Magi. Havia uma grande caixa d'água no topo. Ele pretendia disparar contra a caixa d'água para que ele congelasse o monstro com o bumerangue. Porém, ele não percebia que do local que estava, seria impossível atingir a caixa d'água sem atingir o prédio também, e pedaços do prédio iriam cair sobre ele!  
  
-Estelar, vai lá e tira o Magi de lá! - gritou Robin.  
  
Estelar voou em rasante, tentando alcançar Magi antes que fosse tarde. Plasmus chegava mais perto. Magi sorria. Ele ergue seu braço o máximo que pode e disparou. Estelar surge de surpresa e agarra Magi, tirando-lhe de baixo de Plasmus. Largos pedaços do prédio caem sobre ele. Plasmus agarra os pedaços com suas mãos e os arremessa na direção de Estelar. Ela, vendo o movimento atrasada, joga Magi para cima do prédio mais próximo, sendo empurrada para cima de outro prédio. Os largos pedaços do prédio a esmagaram contra o chão.   
  
-ESTELAR!!! - gritou Robin.  
  
Robin, movido por instinto, arremessou seu Crio-Bumerangue contra Plasmus, que ficara instantaneamente congelado. Ele então correu, saltando de prédio em prédio, chegando até onde Estelar estava. Os outros Titãs chegaram também e começaram a remover os escombros de cima de sua companheira. Robin olhava o corpo caído de Estelar, que permanecia desmaiada. Ele se levantou, carregando Estelar em seus braços.   
  
-Robin... - disse Magi.  
  
-Titãs, retirar... - disse Robin, enquanto descia do prédio.  
  
Já de volta á T-Tower, os Titãs permaneciam do lado de fora do quarto médico. Ciborgue saiu, depois de aproximadamente 15 minutos, da sala, pronto para informar o status de Estelar.  
  
-e então Ciborgue? Como que a Estelar está? - perguntou Robin aflito.   
  
-ela está bem. Só vai precisar ficar um pouco no quarto médico. Creio que em dois dias ela estará pronta para ação novamente.  
  
-olha Robin... desculpe eu ter... bom, tentado fazer o que eu tentei... eu não pensei...  
  
Tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Em uma fração de segundos, Robin havia dado um soco no rosto de Luiz, que fora ao chão sem problemas. Mutano e Ciborgue seguravam Robin para que não continuasse.  
  
-ISSO É CULPA SUA!!!  
  
-Robin, se acalma cara! - dizia Mutano.  
  
-SE NÃO TIVESSE FEITO AQUELA IDIOTICE A ESTELAR NÃO TERIA SE FERIDO!   
  
-Robin, tenta se controlar... - dizia Ciborgue.  
  
-EU DEVIA TER DEIXADO O PLASMUS ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA SEU TRANSFORMADO!!!  
  
Nessa hora, todos ficaram em silêncio. Até mesmo Robin, que estava gritando de raiva, calou-se com o que ele mesmo dissera. Mutano ajudou Luiz a se levantar. Luiz olhou para Robin incrédulo, e então foi andando para seu quarto. Lentamente os outros Titãs também foram embora. Robin permaneceu em seu lugar, imóvel.   
  
Mais tarde, Robin estava em seu quarto, sentado em frente ao computador. Ele olhava fixamente para o monitor, mas não estava nem ligado. Seu olhar era distante, e ao mesmo tempo, deprimido.  
  
-tudo bem Robin? - ouviu-se a voz de Cole.  
  
Cole entrou no quarto de Robin. O quarto era completamente escuro, com a parede repleta de fotos e recortes de jornal com criminosos. Cole foi até onde Robin estava e encostou-se na parede próxima.  
  
-você não quis dizer aquilo sobre o Luiz não foi? - perguntou ele de braços cruzados.  
  
-...não. - disse Robin.  
  
-então por que disse?  
  
-eu...  
  
-você gosta muito da Estelar não é?  
  
-é tão aparente assim? - perguntou Robin surpreso.  
  
-meio difícil não perceber isso levando em conta como você reagiu quando ela foi soterrada.  
  
-eu não queria ter chamado ele... bom, daquilo que eu chamei ele... mas ele agiu muito impulsivamente em batalha.  
  
-olha Robin, se eu me lembro direito, você mesmo ensinou ele a agir por intuição. O que ele fez foi o que ele achou que deveria fazer. - disse Cole.   
  
-eu sei... eu me sinto péssimo... nunca na vida chamei ninguém de um nome ofensivo como eu fiz com ele...  
  
-quem deve se sentir pior é ele. E não é por causa do nome.   
  
-não? - questionou Robin.  
  
-não. Luiz é um garoto legal. Ele já viu o que tem de ruim no mundo e não se deixaria abalar por algo assim. O que aconteceu foi...  
  
Cole ficou em silêncio por um tempo, respirou fundo e continuou.  
  
-o que acontece é que ele próprio não tem certeza sobre sua vida. Veja bem, ele se tornou um herói por puro acaso. Ele se convence que ele tem a obrigação de lutar. Mas justamente seu maior medo é falhar com os seus companheiros. Isso já aconteceu uma vez quando a Sarah deslocou a perna no mês passado quando enfrentávamos meta-humanos. Isso acontece por que ele não controla seus poderes. Essa falta de controle lhe conduziu ao medo.   
  
Robin apenas acenou com a cabeça, indicando que compreendera.   
  
Mais tarde, ele foi até a sala principal, onde todos os Titãs estavam reunidos. Robin caminhou até Luiz, que estava conversando com Mutano.  
  
-Luiz...  
  
-sim Robin? Se quer que eu peça desculpas para você por causa do modo que eu agi, eu peço, não tem problema, eu sei que...  
  
-não. - interrompeu Robin. - eu sei que você fez o que achava melhor. Você tem coragem de arriscar falhar em combate para tentar vencer seu medo.  
  
Luiz mirou Cole com o canto do olho, tendo certeza que ele estivera falando com Robin.  
  
-entretanto, mesmo assim, você colocou a missão e a vida da Estelar em risco. - completou Robin. - e por meio disto, eu me sinto obrigado a declarar a seguinte coisa...  
  
O silêncio que se seguiu fora muito incômodo.  
  
-Magi, você está suspenso. Proíbo você de tomar parte em qualquer missão futura até que sua suspensão seja reavaliada. Até lá, permanecerá na T-Tower e não terá qualquer participação em missões. Eu fui claro? - disse Robin calmamente.  
  
Luiz, aparentemente chocado demais para tentar responder, confirmou com a cabeça. Ele rapidamente colocou seus óculos escuros e caminhou para fora da sala. Ele seguiu devagar até o quarto médico. Ele abriu a porta, entrou no quarto e a fechou. Estelar continuava deitada na cama, inerte como antes. Luiz sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a cama.  
  
-Estelar... eu sinto muito... por minha culpa você está aqui... será que você pode me ouvir? Não... claro que não...   
  
Luiz continuou ali, olhando entristecido para sua companheira. Ele gentilmente segurou a mão de Estelar, com muita tristeza, esperando que ela respondesse e apertasse sua mão. Mas nada. Ele lentamente soltou sua mão de volta na cama, levantou-se e lentamente foi de volta para seu quarto.   
  
Luiz sentou-se no batente da janela de seu quarto, observando lentamente o sol se pôr no horizonte. Ele sabia que tinha feito uma grande besteira. Ele não discordava da decisão de Robin. Ele apenas, sentia-se mal.   
  
-eu sou um idiota... nunca deveria ter achado que podia ser um herói...   
  
-vai fugir então? - perguntou Cole, entrando no quarto.  
  
-não sei...   
  
-escuta Luiz, você não precisa lutar se não quiser.  
  
-preciso sim! Eu tenho esses poderes. Tenho que usá-los.   
  
-não. Me diz, se você quisesse, você seria um garoto normal como antes?  
  
-...não.   
  
-não?  
  
-quando eu era... normal... eu tinha uma vida horrível. Os garotos da escola viviam tirando sarro de mim... ninguém nunca prestava atenção que eu existia... nunca cheguei a conversar com alguém por amizade... quando ganhei meus poderes e me tornei o Magi, podia ser conhecido. As pessoas me olhavam, me agradeciam, me admiravam... eu ficava feliz com isso... como Magi, eu pude ser... feliz.  
  
-entendo. Mas tem algo errado. Tudo bem você querer ser feliz. Mas você não precisa do Magi para isso. Afinal, tudo que Magi fazia, era o que você fazia.   
  
-inclusive ter machucado a Estelar?  
  
-não fique se culpando Luiz. A Estelar estava cumprindo o dever dela e você também.   
  
-é. Eu sei.   
  
-vamos, se anima rapaz. Já sei, que tal irmos jogar videogame depois? Eu dou 2 pontos de vantagem pra você.  
  
-ah, mas bem capaz! Como seu eu precisasse de vantagem pra te vencer Bullseye.  
  
-ah precisa, pois se a gente jogar Perfect Dark, você VAI precisar. Lembra? Eu nunca erro o tiro...  
  
-ei, a gente não ia jogar F-Zero? Eu tinha certeza que era!  
  
-mas bem capaz, eu detesto jogo de corrida!   
  
-ok. Vamos jogar Perfect Dark. Mas eu quero usar a FarSight-XR20!  
  
-não, ce fica apelão quando ta com ela. Aquela droga de mira raio-x é muita trapaça...  
  
Mais tarde, depois de perder umas 80 vezes pro Cole no videogame, Luiz voltou para seu quarto e foi dormir. Mas aquela noite estava longe de terminar. Naquela noite ele sonhou algo estranho. Ele se viu segurando uma corda. Pendurados na corda, estava todo o time. Ele usava de seu poder para ter a força de Ciborgue, tentando segurar a corda para evitar que seus amigos, que estavam sem poderes, caíssem em um abismo sem fundo. Ele tinha que segurar com as duas mãos, pois era peso demais para ele. Porém, subitamente, a corda transformou-se em uma lâmina fina. Luiz sentiu a dor horrível da lâmina deslizando em sua mão, cortando-lhe e de seu sangue escorrendo até o cabo da lâmina. Teve o ponto em que ele não pôde mais agüentar e soltou a lâmina. Seus amigos desapareceram no escuro do abismo. Luiz olhou para trás, e viu-se cercados de vilões. Ele saltou para o abismo, tentando copiar os poderes da Estelar e voar para longe, mas percebe que seus poderes, assim como seu uniforme, haviam desaparecido. Ele afunda na escuridão...  
  
Luiz acorda assustado. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Um relâmpago cortou o ar no lado de fora. Ele foi até a janela e fechou o vidro que ele esquecera aberto. Quando ele largou o vidro após fechá-lo, vira o batente branco tingido de vermelho. Ele olhou para suas mãos e uma expressão horrorizada surgira em seu rosto.   
  
Os cortes de seu sonho. Estavam ali, reais como ele próprio.   
  
Ravena estava meditando, expirando e inspirando devagar. Esvaziava sua mente, com o espelho de sua mente colocado na mesa á sua frente. Nada rompia sua concentração até que ouvira uma batida leve na porta. Ela ergue-se da almofada na qual estava sentada e caminha até a porta. Ela abre a porta, encontrando Luiz com um rosto aterrorizado.  
  
-você? - disse ela com um tom leve de surpresa.  
  
-por favor... preciso da sua ajuda... posso entrar? - disse ele pausadamente.  
  
Ravena abriu a porta um pouco mais, deixando Luiz entrar. Ela fechou a porta logo após. Luiz sentou-se na frente da mesa japonesa que estava no quarto de Ravena. Ela sentou-se de frente para ele.  
  
-e então? - questionou Ravena.  
  
-veja... - disse Luiz, mostrando-lhe suas mãos.   
  
-oh céus... - exclamou ela com a voz baixa. - o que houve com suas mãos?  
  
-Ravena... eu acho... que estou perdendo o controle de meus poderes...  
  
-por que diz isso?  
  
Luiz respirou fundo, e contou á Ravena tudo que acontecera em seu sonho. Ela ouvia atentamente. Ao fim, Luiz sentia seu coração batendo rápido. Tinha certeza que se falasse mais uma vez sobre seu sonho iria começar a chorar. Ele viu Ravena pegar uma vasilha e enchê-la com um líquido incolor. Ela trouxe até a mesa e disse:  
  
-coloque suas mãos dentro.   
  
Luiz fez o que ela pedira e sentiu alívio imediato quando a água cercou suas mãos e fez contato com seus cortes. Ele suspirou aliviado.  
  
-agora... sobre você perder o controle de seus poderes... me diga, já aconteceu antes de você sonhar alguma coisa e algo do sonho ocorrer no real?  
  
-bem... teve uma vez... quando eu recém tinha conhecido a Sarah... mas sinceramente, é muito impróprio para mim mencionar isso...  
  
-tente. Eu não estaria surpresa depois de ouvir as idiotices do Ciborgue e do Mutano... - respondeu ela secamente.  
  
-ok. Bem... eu devo confessar que quando eu vi a Sarah pela primeira vez... eu... bem... nunca tinha visto uma garota tão bonita como ela... aquela noite... eu tive um sonho... bem... muuuuito apimentado... e no dia seguinte, acordei e vi a Sarah do meu lado, só de calcinha.   
  
-eu imagino... - disse Ravena, descobrindo um excelente motivo pelo qual Revenge odiava Magi.  
  
Seguiu-se um silêncio sublime. Luiz olhava para suas mãos, vendo que lentamente seus cortes iam cicatrizando.  
  
-eu tenho uma teoria... - disse Ravena subitamente. - eu creio que seus poderes tenham relação com suas emoções. Quando você sente felicidade e confiança, você controla seus poderes. Mas imagino que ter sido suspenso por ter ferido a Estelar tenha causado uma queda de confiança do time em você não estou certa?  
  
-sim...  
  
-então... você deveria aprender a controlar suas emoções... portanto, acredito que posso lhe ajudar nesse ponto. Se você quiser minha ajuda... venha ao meu quarto toda noite depois das 10 horas.   
  
-essa não é a hora que você medita?  
  
-exatamente... vou lhe ensinar o conceito da meditação. Se meditarmos juntos, você aprenderá a esvaziar sua mente dos sentimentos e manter a calma e o estado sublime da mente.   
  
-Ravena, se isso puder me ajudar, eu faço qualquer coisa!  
  
-ótimo. Agora... sugiro que saia do meu quarto... se Mutano estiver acordado, provavelmente irá começar a fazer uma de suas piadas sem graça sobre os motivos que levariam um garoto deprimido ao meu quarto tarde da madrugada...  
  
Luiz levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Ele parou na frente, segurando a maçaneta.  
  
-Ravena?  
  
-sim?  
  
-obrigado... - disse ele sorrindo, e fechando a porta, não percebendo que Ravena sorrira levemente de volta.  
  
Luiz foi caminhando pelo corredor, voltando para seu quarto, recitando a segunda parte de um poema:  
  
"ah, distintamente eu lembrei que era no triste Dezembro,  
  
e cada brasa que extinguia-se separada fazia no chão um fantasma .  
  
Audaciosamente pedi pelo amanhã, -- em vão tentei emprestar  
  
De meus livros o arrependimento -- arrependimento pela esquecida Lenora --  
  
Pela rara e radiante dama cujos anjos nomearam Lenora --  
  
Sem nome aqui, para todo o sempre."  
  
Continua... 


	7. Lições

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 7: Lições  
  
Robin acordou aquela manhã, com o primeiro brilho do sol(unido ao despertador) iluminando seu quarto escuro. Emitindo um bocejo alto, ele ergueu-se e caminhou até a porta. O corredor continuava silencioso. A porta de seu quarto fechou-se atrás dele, enquanto ele caminhava rumo ao salão principal. Pretendia se divertir hoje, já que fazia um belo dia de sol de domingo.   
  
Chegando ao salão, ele olhou ao redor. Aparentemente, ninguém havia acordado ainda. Mesmo porque, no domingo todos dormiam até tarde e ainda eram 5 e meia da manhã. Ele caminhou até a cozinha, abaixando-se para pegar alguma coisa na geladeira. Ele não chegou a pegar, pois logo ele ouviu uma voz sarcástica:  
  
-essa posição dá azar sabia?  
  
Robin olhou para trás. Era Sarah. Ela vestia uma camisola verde claro comprida, que o garoto achava não combinar com a personalidade de sua usuária. Ela andou até ele na ponta dos pés, sentando-se sobre a mesa.  
  
-por que é que você acordou tão cedo? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-porque graças a alguém eu não consegui dormir a noite inteira.  
  
-quem?  
  
-o nosso Bozo. Ele passou andando pelo corredor, recitando poesia em alto e bom tom, pelas 3 da manhã.   
  
-ele? Acordado? Por que será?   
  
-eu sei lá. Mas eu posso jurar que ouvi ele murmurar "Ravena" no fim da poesia...  
  
Robin fez uma cara extremamente confusa. Por que Luiz estava acordado tão tarde? E por que ele estaria pensando na Ravena? Um pensamento bem extravagante veio a sua mente, mas ele deu uma balançada em si próprio, notando as bobagens que perdia tempo pensando. Invés disso, ele agarrou uma lata de refrigerante e sentou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão. Mas durante o tempo que bebia, ele voltou a pensar em Luiz. Desde que o suspendera, sentia algo apertando seu coração. Ele tentava-se convencer que era só pena, mas não conseguia.   
  
Depois de um tempo, chega Cole no recinto. Ele ainda usava pijamas azuis, e seu cabelo azul estava todo bagunçado. Ele foi até Robin e sentou-se displicentemente ao lado dele.  
  
-e aê menino-prodígio? Como vai?  
  
-hum...  
  
-pensando no Luiz?  
  
-o quê? - perguntou Robin surpreso.  
  
-é óbvio...  
  
-sim. Eu to pensando sim. Eu não consigo decidir se o que eu fiz foi boa idéia.  
  
-você é nosso líder. Se não souber o que é melhor, quem saberá?  
  
-você quem sabe?  
  
-eu? Eu sou apenas um cowboy... mas eu posso te dar um conselho. Nunca deve-se duvidar da experiência de alguém mais sábio que nós mesmos.  
  
Robin ficou em silêncio, com a frase de seu companheiro piscando em seu cérebro. Ele sentia que tinha encontrado a resposta para seu problema. Era tão simples que ele não podia acreditar que não percebera.   
  
-Cole, fica de olho nas coisas aqui.  
  
-como assim? - pergunta Cole pego de surpresa.   
  
-eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos... te deixo como líder até eu voltar. Fique de olho ok?  
  
-tá, ok.  
  
Robin correu para a garagem. Ele caminhou até sua moto. Colocou seu capacete e acelerou para longe da torre. Era chegada hora de ele retornar a ver um velho amigo...  
  
Gotham City. Noite. Criminosos fugiam assustados de algo que os perseguia. Um a um, os bandidos iam tropeçando em armadilhas. O último deles correu o máximo que pode, chegando em um beco sem saída. E bloqueando sua passagem para fora do beco, um vulto negro. O criminoso sacou sua pistola, mas um projétil em forma um par de asas cortou o ar e derrubou a arma da mão do homem. Ele tentou apanhá-la, mas o vulto logo alcançou-o e meteu-lhe um soco direto no rosto. O bandido foi direto a nocaute.   
  
Terminando uma noite dura, o vulto negro salta de prédio em prédio, pula de uma altura enorme e abre um par de asas retráteis de seus braços, planando até a escada lateral de um prédio. Ele sobe a escada e entra pela janela. Seu quarto continuava intacto como o deixara. Ele suspirou aliviado com o fim da ronda. Fechando os olhos, ele então disse:  
  
-pode sair daí Tim. Eu sei que está aí.  
  
Robin saiu de dentro do armário, sorrindo. Ele sabia que não poderia enganar seu confidente. Dick Grayson. O Nightwing.  
  
-noite dura Dick? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-nah, normal. Criminosos molóides com armas 38. - respondeu Nightwing tirando sua máscara.   
  
-armas... será que não podem ser mais originais que isso? - riu Robin.   
  
-mas o que lhe trás de volta a Gotham City Tim? Você não tinha que estar liderando os Titãs?  
  
-bem, na verdade, vim aqui porque precisava conversar com alguém.   
  
-oh bem, isso deve significar que minha noite ainda não acabou... - disse Nightwing girando os olhos. - mas ok. O que posso fazer por você?  
  
Robin sentou-se na cadeira giratória do computador de Nightwing. Ele então mirou seu amigo, preparando-se para uma longa narrativa.  
  
-bem, veja, faz um tempo, entraram 3 novos membros no time.  
  
-três? Hum, interessante. Quem são eles?  
  
-bom, tem a Sarah, ela se autodenomina Revenge. Seu poder é desacelerar o tempo, além de possuir naturalmente força e agilidade ampliadas. Sem falar que ela é rabugenta que dói...  
  
-hehe, isso era de se esperar. Normalmente mulheres fortes resultam nisso... continue.   
  
-tem o Cole, que se chama Bullseye. Ele pode disparar energia pelo dedo como se fosse uma pistola.  
  
-hã, será impressão ou eu já vi isso em algum desenho japonês? - comentou Nightwing.  
  
-e por último, tem o Luiz. Magi é seu codinome. O barato dele é ele ser capaz de criar qualquer coisa com sua imaginação, com alguns limites.  
  
-em videogame, chamamos isso de "overpower"...  
  
Robin riu dos comentários que seu amigo fazia.  
  
-mas veja bem. Eles três são meta-humanos.   
  
-os três? Taí algo interessante. E como eles se dão com o resto do time?  
  
-a Sarah decididamente não vai com a cara de ninguém, principalmente com o Ciborgue e o Mutano. Mas recentemente, eu posso jurar que vi ela indo ao quarto da Estelar.  
  
-falando na Estelar, como vai entre vocês? Rolou alguma coisa? - perguntou Nightwing sorrindo.  
  
-hã, bem, eu, não rolou não.  
  
-hehehe, calma que logo chega tua vez Tim.   
  
-hã, bem. O Cole se dá bem com o Mutano e o Ciborgue. Eles vivem jogando videogame. E cá entre nós, ninguém vence o Cole nos games de tiro.   
  
-isso é de se esperar... o cara tem um rifle 41 na mão... - riu Nightwing.  
  
-quanto ao Luiz, bem, devo dizer que ele conquistou a turma. É carismático. Cozinha que nem um expert.   
  
-e eu que tenho que me virar com cup noodles... - reclamou Nightwing.   
  
-ele parece... sei lá... ter alguma coisa com a Ravena.  
  
-alguma coisa?  
  
-é. Eles conversam muito freqüentemente.   
  
Seguiu-se um leve silêncio. Ambos pareciam imaginar o que os dois faziam juntos...  
  
-hã, mas por que você veio aqui afinal? Vai dizer ou não? - reclamou Nightwing.  
  
-ah é. Bem, numa missão recente, o Luiz tentou uma manobra suicida, e a Estelar se machucou sério... ele botou a missão em risco e eu suspendi ele do time.  
  
-ahh... é por isso...  
  
-eu, sei lá, sei que meu ponto de vista estava certo. Mas não consigo parar de pensar se foi boa idéia.  
  
-olha Tim, você sabe perfeitamente que devemos tomar riscos quando estamos lidando com a vida de herói.   
  
-eu sei...  
  
-me diz. Se você tivesse escolha, você preferiria suspender o Luiz ou deixá-lo lutar para mostrar que ainda pode confiar nele?  
  
-como? Quer dizer, deixar ele sem lição?  
  
-olha Robin, o garoto deve ser especial, pelo que me descreveu. Acredito que suspender ele pode fazer com que ele não confie mais em você. E se isso ocorresse, ele poderia acabar indo para o outro lado. Você me entende não?  
  
-oh deste ponto de vista...  
  
-além disso, evite fazer escolhas do tipo "eu sou forçado a fazer isso". Faça aquilo que você achar correto. Não siga normas ou regulamentos. O único regulamento que interessa é: "siga seu coração".   
  
-profundo pacas Dick. Aprendeu com o Alfred?  
  
-ouvir o velho Alfred serviu pra alguma coisa.  
  
-como vai o Bruce aliás?  
  
-vai bem. Ele aparece de vez em quando entre as minhas rondas. Parece solitário.  
  
-que bom. Se fosse diferente, algo estaria seriamente errado - riu Robin.  
  
Robin olhou para seu relógio. Eram 9 da noite.   
  
-olha Dick, acho melhor você me dá licença. Tenho que correr de volta pra torre dos Titãs, para evitar trânsito. Quero ver se levo o povo pra praia amanhã.   
  
-tudo bem Tim. Me convida qualquer hora pra almoçar. Deus sabe quanto tempo não como algo decente.  
  
-o que houve com o dinheiro que o Bruce te mandava?  
  
-ele parou subitamente. Deve ter sido pra financiar a construção da torre de vigilância da Liga da Justiça.  
  
-mas ela já ta pronta faz um tempão!  
  
-eu sei. Mas não consigo falar com o velho Bruce. Ele não retorna minhas chamadas!  
  
-insiste. Você mesmo me disse que ele era um velho amargo.  
  
-eu sei. Bom, te mais menino-prodígio.   
  
-te vejo qualquer dia Nightwing.  
  
Robin, Timothy Drake, saltou da janela, caindo em sua motocicleta, acelerando o mais rápido possível de volta para a torre. Nightwing, Dick Grayson, olhou para o jovem desaparecer no horizonte, lembrando-se da época que ele lutara com o nome Robin. Uma era tão distante. E agora, seu jovem sucessor carregava essa dádiva com orgulho. A dádiva de ser um herói.  
  
-Pessoal! - gritou Robin, chegando na torre. - pessoal! Comunicado urgente.  
  
-o que foi Robin? - perguntaram Ciborgue e Cole.  
  
-bem, eu dei uma repensada nos acontecimentos recentes. Decidi revogar a suspensão do Luiz.  
  
-sério? - exclamou Luiz surpreso.  
  
-sim. Visto que você ainda é inexperiente...  
  
-burro... - acrescentou Sarah.  
  
-hã, não preciso de reforço Sarah... bem, decidi que você poderá permanecer ativo, se você passar a treinar junto comigo todos os dias. Esteja na sala de treino as 9 da manhã. Fui claro?  
  
-yes sir! - disse Luiz, batendo continência.  
  
No exato momento que terminara de falar, eles ouviram a porta se abrir. E vindo através dela, Estelar, com um braço enfaixado. O olhar de Robin iluminou-se. Ele correu até Estelar, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela.  
  
-como está Estelar?  
  
-me sinto bem melhor.  
  
-Estelar... - disse Luiz timidamente.  
  
-não precisa pedir desculpas Luiz. - disse Estelar. - você não tem culpa de nada.  
  
Luiz sorriu radiante. Sentia que um peso enorme tinha sido tirado de seu peito. Todos sorriram aliviados e felizes. A equipe estava completa novamente. Nada iria abalar esta confiança novamente. Nada.   
  
Continua... 


	8. Um lugar só para mim

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 8: Um lugar só para mim  
  
Cole estava entediado. Estava sentado no salão principal. No sofá, Ciborgue e Mutano brigavam no F-Zero, o jogo de corrida. Estelar e Robin estavam conversando animados na mesa de jantar. Sarah estava aparentemente treinando, a julgar que os seus socos eram tão pesados que davam pra serem ouvidos de longe. Ravena e Luiz não eram vistos. Cole não sabia o que é que faziam. E quanto a ele próprio, estava na tarde mais tediosa que já tivera. A sua frente, estava um alvo que ele pedira para Robin colocar. Cole segurava 3 dardos em sua mão. Ele atirou o primeiro. Ele foi direto no centro do alvo. Ele atirou o segundo e o terceiro. Ambos furaram através do primeiro, indo na mosca.   
  
Cole suspirou entediado. Ele caminhou pela sala. Onde estariam os vilões, os malfeitores, a ação???  
  
Quase que por mágica, o alarme soou. Cole sorriu. Finalmente algo iria acontecer. Ele ouviu a ordem de Robin:  
  
-certo Titãs, é o Plasmus de novo. Deixe eu ver. Eu, Estelar, Cole e Ciborgue vamos cuidar disso.   
  
-certo. Vamos! - disse Ciborgue.  
  
E então eles correram para a garagem. Cole foi em um elevador diferente, pois precisava trocar de roupa ainda. Ele tratou de vestir seu uniforme colante, colocar sua máscara e chegar na garagem. Robin subiu em sua motocicleta. Estelar indicou que iria voando. Ciborgue e Bullseye entraram no T-Car.   
  
Não precisaram acelerar muito. Logo eles alcançaram seu criminoso. O gigante monstruoso feito de gosma roxa estava ali no centro da cidade. Mas, tinha algo realmente estranho, pois ele estava IMOBILIZADO!  
  
-hã, Titãs, sou eu ou temos algo realmente estranho em nossas mãos? - perguntou Robin intrigado. O que havia acontecido ali? Quem prendera Plasmus?  
  
De súbito, ouviram uma risada gozadora.  
  
-o que há de errado em uma garota prender o criminoso antes dos mocinhos? - disse a voz.  
  
Os Titãs olharam para a pessoa logo atrás de Plasmus. Ela veio flutuando em direção a eles. Sua roupa era muito parecida com a de Estelar, mas era roxo escuro feito de couro brilhante. Haviam partes metálicas entre suas luvas e botas, fazendo de seu rosto a única parte de pele a aparecer visivelmente. Seus cabelos eram lisos e negros, e seus olhos eram púrpura. Estelar foi a primeira a exclamar:  
  
-Mana???  
  
-Estrela Negra??? - exclamaram Robin e Ciborgue em seguida.  
  
-quem??? - questionou Bullseye.  
  
-sou eu mesma rapazes. Sentiram saudades?   
  
-não. Nem um pouco. - disse Robin seco. - você não estava presa nas luas de Centauri?  
  
-estava garoto mascarado. Eles me deram alta. Disseram que realmente melhorei. Então voltei para a Terra.  
  
-para tentar cumprir sua promessa de acabar com sua irmã como tinha dito? - disse Ciborgue.  
  
-ei, eu sou outra agora! Não viram? Eu acabei de prender o gelatina Royal aqui.  
  
-Quando o coelho sai para colher comida, veste-se de raposa para não ser pego por lobos. - entoou Robin. - isso é um plano seu não é?  
  
-ah sinceramente Robin!  
  
-minha irmã, por que é que te deram alta? - perguntou Estelar.  
  
-eu sei lá. Só fizeram isso.   
  
-tá, pode continuar se quiser, mas não, você não vai nos enganar. Eu sei que você tem algo planejado. Da última vez quase mandou a Estelar pra cadeia! - argumentou Robin. - Titãs, vamos embora.  
  
Os 4 super heróis partiram do local, deixando Estrela Negra e Plasmus para serem encontrados pela polícia.   
  
De volta a T-Tower...  
  
-o que?!? A Estrela Negra voltou??? - exclamou Mutano.  
  
-isso mesmo Mutano. - disse Ciborgue. - eu mesmo a vi.   
  
-mas o que diabo ela ta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Mutano novamente.  
  
-eu gostaria de saber... - disse Robin preocupado.  
  
-será que alguém vai me explicar quem é ela? - perguntaram Luiz e Cole ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-tá legal. Ela se chama Estrela Negra. É a minha irmã mais velha. - explicou Estelar. - na última vez que esteve aqui, ela fugia da polícia de Centauri. Ela queria que eu levasse a culpa por ela. Os oficiais a levaram no fim. Fazem 6 meses que não a via.   
  
-e é claro, ela só pode ter fugido de lá. Bem capaz que iam deixar a menina sair livremente quando ela destruiu metade do sistema Centauri! - reclamou Robin.  
  
-sem falar que ela tentou roubar a gente da Estelar. - disse Ciborgue. Estelar sentiu seu peito apertar com a lembrança.  
  
-Cole, o que você acha? - perguntou Robin.  
  
-do que? - disse ele distraidamente.   
  
-você acha que a Estrela Negra realmente mudou?  
  
Cole, ao invés de responder, ficou com um olhar pensativo, saindo da sala logo após. Os outros permaneceram a discutir o assunto. Luiz logo saiu também. Ele não gostava de discussões. Ele pensou em ver como Cole estava. Seguiu pelo corredor, atravessando o quarto de Ciborgue e achando o quarto de Cole. Ele bateu na porta. Como Cole não respondeu, pensou em entrar. Ele deslizou a porta para o lado, e viu Cole sentado na janela.   
  
-e aí Cole? Que ce ta cozinhando aí nessa tua cabeça?  
  
-hm...  
  
-vai ficar "hm" toda hora ou vai mostrar que não é burro e falar outra coisa?  
  
-hm...  
  
-é sobre o que?  
  
-Estrela Negra.  
  
-a mana da Estelar?  
  
-sim.   
  
-o que tem ela?  
  
-não sei. É só uma... dica que eu recebi.  
  
-como assim?  
  
-não sei se já te contei, mas além de ser um pistoleiro meta-humano, eu tenho um outro poder desde que nasci. Um dom na verdade. O Dom da Empatia.  
  
-Empatia?  
  
-sim. Eu consigo perceber os sentimentos e emoções das pessoas através de seu olhar. Posso as vezes até saber o que estão pensando.  
  
-mesmo?  
  
-sim. E isso aconteceu quando eu estava com a Estrela Negra. Eu olhei nos olhos dela... vi uma profunda tristeza...  
  
-tristeza?  
  
-não sei o motivo... mas sinto que posso ajudar ela de alguma forma.   
  
-quer ajudá-la? Ah, eu posso ajudar.   
  
-como?  
  
No instante que terminou de falar, Cole viu-se sendo carregado janela a fora por Luiz, que voava com seus poderes de Magi. Em seguida, Luiz usou seu poder para se teleportar para o local que Estrela Negra estivesse. O poder o levou direto a uma danceteria.   
  
-Danceteria?  
  
-hã, bem, se eu preciso dançar, ce ta sozinho nessa Cole...  
  
Luiz teleportou-se. Cole entrou na danceteria. A música era alta e ativa. Todos dançavam, alguns junto com garotas/garotos. E nosso herói logo localizou o alvo. Estrela Negra estava dançando entre um grupo de garotos, que pareciam estar encantados com a graça e beleza da jovem Tamaraniana.   
  
Alguns minutos depois, Cole simplesmente não pôde suportar a música que tocavam e achou a porta para o terraço. O Terraço estava vazio, exceto por uma máquina de venda, que vendia entre refrigerantes e energéticos, além de outras coisas. Cole encostou-se na parede ao lado da máquina, ficando longe do campo de visão de qualquer um que entrasse no terraço.   
  
Algum tempo depois, Cole ouviu a porta se abrir. Ele achou que era outro casalzinho de garotos querendo dar uns amassos. Mas ele estava redondamente enganado. Ele viu Estrela Negra flutuar da porta para a beira do terraço, encostando-se na barra metálica que impedia as pessoas de caírem. Ele ficou em seu esconderijo, observando. Ela permaneceu ali. Os minutos passaram, e ela continuava ali. Ele estranhou. Ela não gostava de festas? Porém, prestando mais atenção, ele pode ouvir. Ela estava chorando silenciosamente. Dava para perceber.  
  
-café? - disse ele, aproximando-se da garota.  
  
-o quê?   
  
Cole estendeu a mão, entregando uma lata de café da máquina de refrigerante.   
  
-vai se sentir melhor.   
  
Estrela Negra abriu a lata e bebeu seu líquido. Suspirou ao fim do primeiro gole e olhou para Cole.   
  
-eu não te conheço, conheço?  
  
-bem, a única vez que você me viu eu usava um conjuntinho azul bonitinho junto com este penteado. - disse ele, tirando seu chapéu cowboy.   
  
-você! O menino junto da Estelar.  
  
-sim.   
  
-mas... quem é você?  
  
Uma gota de suor escorreu pela nuca de Cole. Ele não havia respondido a pergunta...  
  
-meu codinome é Bullseye. Pode me chamar de Cole. Sou um Meta-Humano.  
  
-um o quê? - perguntou Estrela Negra, obviamente confusa.  
  
-sou um ser humano que sofreu uma mutação. Por causa dela, tenho poderes.  
  
-mesmo? Que poder?  
  
Cole encostou-se na barra metálica, ergueu o braço direito e disparou seu raio de energia, derrubando um grande morcego que passava por perto.   
  
-digamos que tenho uma bazuca na ponta do dedo... - disse ele, soprando o dedo.  
  
-bem legal! Por que você está com os Titãs?  
  
-eu e meus amigos viemos de outra cidade. Como não tínhamos para onde ir, nos juntamos aos Titãs.  
  
-ah...  
  
os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Era muito estranho para ambos terem que conversar com um total desconhecido.  
  
-então, você é irmã da Estelar?  
  
-sim... - disse ela baixinho.  
  
-isso dá pra notar. Você e ela são muito bonitas.   
  
Estrela Negra tentou esconder que corara, disfarçando com um rápido acesso de tosse.  
  
-por que decidiu vir pra Terra? - perguntou ele. - você não preferiria voltar pra casa?  
  
-casa? Céus, fazem muitos ciclos lunares que não vejo algo que possa chamar de casa. - disse ela. - acho que não te contaram, mas meu planeta foi destruído pelos Gordanianos.   
  
-ah, perdão... eu não sabia.  
  
-nah. Eu nunca gostei mesmo de lá...   
  
-por que não?  
  
-Estelar sempre tinha sido a favorita... meus pais adoravam destacar para todos que nós tínhamos uma menina perfeita. Chegou a tal ponto que nem mesmo os nossos súditos reconheciam a minha pessoa...  
  
-ah... entendo...  
  
Mais uma vez, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Cole foi até a máquina de refrigerante e buscou um outro café.  
  
-então é por isso que você queria destruir a vida da tua irmã com tanta força? Por que a sua vida toda foi ignorada por seus pais?  
  
-...não. pra falar a verdade, eu nunca liguei muito pra eles. Eu gostava de aventuras. Gostava muito da Estelar também...   
  
-se é assim por que tentou destruí-la?  
  
-...enquanto eu estava na prisão... eu percebi algo. Eu olhava ela. Ela me contava que tinha uma vida feliz. Que tinha muitos amigos. Que era amada como não foi em muito tempo desde a morte de nossos pais... pois bem... eu não poderia dizer a verdade para ela... que eu própria não me sentia tão amada assim...  
  
-hum... - murmurou Cole, bebendo um gole do café.  
  
-eu... acho que finalmente admiti pra mim mesma... que eu tinha inveja da minha irmãzinha... como eu não sabia lidar com isso... achei que destruindo a felicidade dela destruiria a causa de minha tristeza...  
  
-muito bem então. Admitir que tem um problema é o primeiro passo para livrar-se dele.   
  
-eu pensei muito na prisão, e decidi que a melhor forma de compensar pelos meus erros seria voltar a viver com minha irmã e lutar pela justiça...  
  
-só que agora ninguém confia em você para isso...  
  
-...é. exatamente. Eu quero ganhar a amizade deles para poder me sentir feliz como a Estelar. Mas eles não me aceitam...  
  
Cole respirou fundo e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Estrela Negra.  
  
-Estrela Negra, uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre amizade. Você não a ganha. Você a conquista.   
  
-o que você pretende dizer?  
  
-que você não pode simplesmente pedir que eles sejam seus amigos e esperar que digam sim. Você tem que lutar para provar que é de confiança.  
  
-mas... e se mesmo assim eles não acreditarem?  
  
-nesse caso, continue tentando até conseguir.   
  
Estrela Negra voltou a olhar para o céu.  
  
-se você mesmo assim não conquistá-los, saiba que você já tem a confiança de alguém...  
  
Estrela Negra olhou de novo para Cole. Ele sorria. A garota não entendia como ele podia ser tão confiante.  
  
-o que te dá tanta certeza que não vou te trair?  
  
-eu não tenho certeza. Eu SEI. Vejo nestes teus lindos olhos púrpura. - Estrela Negra corou novamente. - Você é sincera. Uma garota solitária que necessita de um amigo mais que tudo no mundo. O que estou lhe oferecendo é minha amizade.  
  
Estrela Negra mirou o garoto por um tempo. Ela estava surpresa. Sempre soubera que os seres humanos eram imprevisíveis, mas tanto assim?  
  
-Cole...  
  
-sim?  
  
-você realmente confia em mim?  
  
-sim...   
  
-...obrigada...  
  
Estrela Negra, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável, abraçou Cole.   
  
-então te chamo de Cole... não precisa me chamar de Estrela Negra. Se quiser, pode me chamar de Kommand'r. meu nome real.   
  
-Komm... isso é muito complicado ainda.   
  
Estrela Negra riu.   
  
-acho que vou voltar para meu esconderijo agora. Logo vai amanhecer.   
  
-tenha uma boa noite... Komy. - disse ele sorrindo.  
  
-que espécie de apelido... ah, a Estelar deve ter te contado do apelido dela né?  
  
-é. Kory.   
  
-eu devia imaginar... bom, obrigado pela conversa.  
  
-de nada.  
  
Estrela Negra saltou para cima da barra metálica, olhou para trás e disse, apontando para ele com o dedo indicador.  
  
-pego você depois atirador. - disse ela piscando para ele e saindo voando.  
  
Cole olhou para a direção que ela ia e voltou-se para trás sorrindo.  
  
-ouviu isso tudo Luiz?  
  
Luiz saiu de dentro de seu esconderijo.  
  
-yep. Você estava certo afinal. Ela é de confiança.  
  
-você acha que já confia nela?  
  
-sim, não me resta dúvida que ela é confiável. Mas... cá entre nós... se ela não fosse embora... IA rolar alguma coisa???  
  
-não sei do que está falando... - disse Cole, girando sobre o próprio pé indo em direção a escadaria, sendo seguido logo atrás por seu amigo, que ria de se acabar.  
  
Estrela Negra olhou para ele de longe, sorrindo.  
  
-até a próxima vez... amigo.   
  
Continua... 


	9. Espelho

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 9: Espelho  
  
A sala estava escura. Um suave odor de incenso pairava no ar sublime do aposento. A concentração era precisa nos dois jovens titãs. Ravena e Magi. A sessão de meditação era conduzida sem maiores problemas. Ambos permaneciam sentados em posição de lótus, respirando suave e lentamente. Não se ouvia mais nada na sala com exceção de sua própria respiração.   
  
Ao se passarem aproximadamente 10 minutos, Luiz abriu seus olhos lentamente. Ele focalizou Ravena através da escuridão. Ela lentamente abria seus olhos. Seu olhar era tão sublime como sempre era para o garoto.   
  
-sinceramente, acho que eu to pegando o espírito da coisa. - disse Luiz sorrindo.  
  
-eu concordo. Você progrediu gradualmente nas últimas semanas. Surpreendeu-me bastante. Nunca alguém que meditara comigo conseguiu alcançar o mesmo grau de calma e sublimidade que eu alcancei. - confessou Ravena, erguendo a mão e levitando um copo de chá até a sua mão.  
  
-então alguém mais já teve o privilégio?  
  
-Estelar. Foi rápido. Ela disse que gostou muito, mas que descobrira que sua raça tinha alergia ao meu incenso...  
  
Luiz riu em silêncio.   
  
-como você se sente? - perguntou Ravena.  
  
-muito bem. Sinto-me calmo e relaxado. Sinto que posso fazer muita coisa com meus poderes que eu não podia fazer antes.  
  
-é mesmo? Mostre-me.  
  
Luiz fechou seus olhos. Cerca de 2 segundos depois, o copo que estava nas mãos de Ravena havia sumido. Ele reaparecera na mão de Luiz. Ravena piscou em surpresa.   
  
-nada mal. Suponho que tenha sede. - disse ela, levitando um outro copo de chá até sua mão.  
  
Luiz riu com o comentário. Ele bebeu o chá lentamente, pensando um pouco no que havia lhe acontecido nas últimas semanas. Ele tinha vindo ao quarto de Ravena todas as noites. Ela sempre abria a porta, eles se fechavam no quarto e tudo que ela lhe dizia eram frases simples como "sente-se" ou "feche os olhos" ou "esvazie sua mente". É claro, era difícil esvaziar a mente. Mas aparentemente, ele havia conseguido.  
  
Luiz retornou sua mente dos pensamentos. Ele viu Ravena ir até o seu armário. Ela voltou para o centro do quarto, trazendo uma caixa.  
  
-abra. - pediu ela.   
  
Luiz pegou a caixa com ambas as mãos e puxou a parte de cima. Ele viu, envolvido em seda azul-marinho, um espelho. Não pôde deixar de notar que era muito semelhante ao espelho de meditação que Ravena usava e que ele próprio visitara semanas atrás. Ele era talhado com símbolos rúnicos. A superfície reflexiva do espelho refletia seu rosto. Luiz viu a si mesmo. Seus cabelos negros que constantemente estavam desarrumados. Seus profundos olhos vermelhos, os quais Luiz gostava muito, pois lhe era uma marca registrada. Sua expressão curiosa que lhe definia. Ele moveu o olhar do espelho para Ravena.  
  
-Ravena, o que é esse espelho?  
  
-como você deve recordar-se, eu tenho um espelho que serve de acesso para minha mente, o qual eu uso para meditar. Certo?  
  
-é, me lembro sim.  
  
-esse espelho em suas mãos tem a mesma função. Eu o preparei nas últimas semanas, para quando você estivesse apropriadamente pronto para ir ao próximo passo.  
  
-que passo?  
  
-o passo de refletir seus pensamentos. Nas últimas semanas treinei você para esvaziar sua mente de pensamentos inúteis. Agora, está na hora de voltar a estes pensamentos inúteis e tentar entender o porquê de você ter os tido.  
  
-hã, acho que entendi.   
  
-ótimo. Feche os olhos e concentre-se.   
  
Ravena observou Luiz sentar-se mais uma vez. Ele fechou os olhos e começou sua respiração lenta e constante. Porém, a sessão de meditação anterior fora tão longa e desgastante, que Luiz eventualmente afunda em sono profundo. Sua cabeça por pouco se chocara com a cômoda, graças aos poderes de Ravena, que o impediram de continuar a cair. Ela levitou o corpo de Luiz e o colocou delicadamente sobre sua cama. Ela o olhou por um tempo, e então voltou-se para seu armário. Era inútil tentar acordá-lo. Ela supôs que ele precisava mesmo descansar. Ela trouxe uma cadeira até si com seu poder e levitou um livro da prateleira. Ela o abriu e leu um terceiro trecho de um poema:  
  
"e a triste incerteza sussurrante nas cortinas de cada pessoa  
  
Excitou-me - preencheu-me com terrores nunca antes sentidos;  
  
Tanto que agora, para diminuir o batimento em meu coração, eu repito:  
  
"é um visitante adentrando através de minha porta -  
  
Algum visitante adentrando através de minha porta, --  
  
é apenas isso, e nada mais."  
  
Ela fechou seu livro, levitando-o de volta para a prateleira. Permaneceu sentada, as mãos unidas em quanto pensava. Debatia-se sobre o motivo que a movia a querer guiar o caminho da alma daquele garoto. Não compreendia exatamente o que o levou até ela. Seu olhar focalizou o espelho de meditação que dera para Luiz. Por um instante, Ravena pensou em sair do quarto. Mas, eventualmente, a curiosidade de sua parte humana venceu seus princípios. Ela andou até o espelho e concentrou-se. Ela salta dentro da imagem reflexiva, que move-se com a consistência de um líquido trêmulo.   
  
Depois de muito afundar em um longo vácuo de espaço, Ravena caiu sobre um tipo de pufe feito de um material muito fofo e macio. Ela levantou-se do pufe e tirou o capuz de sua capa para olhar melhor ao redor. Ela sabia que a mente de Luiz iria ser diferente da sua própria, mas não esperava tanta diferença. A começar pelo cenário. Ao invés de uma grande campina verde com um céu brilhante, ela encontrava-se em um tipo de corredor. Era muito longo, e mais a frente, várias portas iam surgindo. Ela andou cautelosamente através do corredor. O silêncio era tenebroso. Se não tivesse um controle grande sobre suas emoções, Ravena teria ficado incomodada com tal silêncio. Ela andou e alcançou a primeira porta do corredor. Havia um tipo de placa de identificação logo ao lado da maçaneta. Ravena passou a mão sobre a placa, limpando o pó que havia nela. Estava escrito "Pureza".  
  
Ravena abriu a porta lentamente. Ela viu uma sala repleta com muitos brinquedos. Parecia uma grande loja de brinquedos, com o suficiente para agradar qualquer criança no mundo. Ela olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar algo familiar. Foi quando viu o lado esquerdo da sala. Sentado na frente da televisão, assistindo o que parecia um desenho animado, estava Luiz. Não o Luiz que ela conhecia. Este tinha cabelos negros, os dele mais curtos do que os do Luiz que ela conhecia. Ele tinha olhos castanhos. Seu corpo era menor. Não era o Luiz que ela conhecia. Era sua inocência. Uma criança de aproximadamente 9 anos, época anterior a sua mutação, o que explicava os olhos serem diferentes. O jovem Luiz olhava para a televisão sorrindo. Ravena deixou lentamente a sala.  
  
-interessante. A pureza deve representar a época que ele era criança. Uma época em que ele não tinha poderes nem tinha que lutar contra o mal.  
  
Ravena prosseguiu pelo corredor, logo alcançando a próxima porta. Ela limpou a poeira da placa, onde lia-se "conhecimento". Ela abriu a porta, revelando uma grande biblioteca. E no centro da sala, envolvido por livros, estava Luiz, do jeito que ela conhecia, com a única exceção sendo que ele utilizava um par de óculos de leitura. Ele lia um livro grande intitulado "Respostas já encontradas", enquanto ao seu lado haviam dois outros livros estavam empilhados. Eles eram intitulados "Perguntas a serem feitas" e "perguntas sem resposta". Ela fechou a porta.  
  
-provavelmente, o lado curioso dele aprofunda-se de tudo que ele aprende nesta sala.  
  
Ravena caminhou em frente, alcançando mais uma porta. Ela, como antes, limpou a porta, lendo a placa que dizia "divertimento". Ela abriu a porta, surpreendendo-se com a visão. Era uma sala ampla, e haviam três Luiz dentro dela. Um deles estava em um canto da sala, recostado em uma rede, aparentemente dormindo. Outro deles estava em frente a uma grande escrivaninha, com um conjunto de lápis de colorir aberto ao seu lado, enquanto desenhava algo que parecia ser o rascunho de uma história em quadrinhos(neste ponto, Ravena recordou-se que Luiz uma vez lhe revelara que um de seus sonhos era ser desenhista de quadrinhos). E por último, havia o terceiro Luiz, este estava sobre uma cadeira, lendo um livro intitulado "piadas que eu já contei", enquanto outro intitulado "piadas que não contei" estava aberto ao lado.   
  
-diversão para ele significa descanso, alegria e passatempos? - disse ela enquanto saía da sala.  
  
Ravena seguiu reto até a porta seguinte. A placa dizia "Coração". Ela hesitou em abrir a porta. Estaria entrando numa área muito particular e pessoal. Ao abrir a porta, ela viu uma sala de três cantos. Cada canto continha uma placa indicando a quem pertencia. Ela foi o primeiro canto. A placa indicava "Solidão". Ela esperou algo similar com seu arrependimento. Estava errada. O Luiz sentado ali observava a tela de uma televisão. E nela, era exibido um Luiz mais jovem. Ele estava sentado ao lado de uma cama de hospital. E deitada na cama, estava uma mulher. A mãe de Luiz. A máquina ao lado da cama indicava a morte da mulher. O jovem Luiz chorava. Surge outra pessoa. O pai de Luiz. A cena continua, mostrando um Luiz sendo expulso de casa pelo próprio pai. Um Luiz vagando até um Cole mais novo. Um Cole levando-o para viver em sua casa. Quando achou que a cena iria continuar e mostrar Luiz vivendo feliz, o Luiz que assistia pegou o controle remoto e voltou a cena até a parte que sua mãe estava na cama.  
  
Ravena olhou o outro canto. Este tinha uma placa que dizia "Amizade". Ela viu que cada ponto da parede daquele canto estava preenchido com a foto de alguém. Robin, Estelar, Ciborgue, Mutano, Cole, até mesmo Sarah. Mas, estranhamente, ela não encontrou foto alguma dela. Isso pesou um pouco em Ravena. Será que ela alimentava esperanças de que ele realmente tivesse amizade por ela? Ela seguiu ao outro canto, onde estava escrito "Amor" e levou um choque. Havia um Luiz, o qual olhava uma televisão que exibia várias imagens. Imagens dela própria. Não era a Estelar ou a Sarah. Era ela.  
  
Ravena saiu rapidamente da sala, o seu coração batendo acelerado.  
  
-ok, sejamos racionais. Ele é solitário por ter perdido a mãe e o pai o expulsar de casa. Ele tem como amigos os titãs. E ele... não consigo nem dizer...  
  
Ravena continuou. Continuou. Mas não havia saída. O corredor prosseguia infinitamente. Ela foi voando. Ela encontrou uma porta, e suspirou aliviada. A porta era diferente das outras. Não era feita de madeira, mas de metal, com grades. A placa indicava "perigo! Não abrir". Ela olhou por através das grades. Ela viu o primeiro Luiz. Ele tinha uma expressão furiosa. Dava socos em um grande saco de pancadas que parecia estar preenchido com chumbo, levando em conta que os punhos de Luiz estavam sangrando. Mais a frente, ela viu em choque outro Luiz, o qual cortava os próprios braços com uma lâmina de barbear. Outro Luiz encolhia-se no canto da sala, olhando nervoso para todos os lados. E o último Luiz da sala, o qual chorava e corria de um lado para o outro da sala, o pânico estampado em seu rosto. Ravena parou de olhar para a sala e encolheu-se ao lado da porta.   
  
-Raiva... Desejo de morte... Paranóia... Desespero... Grande Azarath... eu não deveria ter vindo aqui... agora entendo porque ele tem tanta dificuldade em controlar suas emoções... ele deve ter sofrido... muito mais do que eu...  
  
Ela encolheu-se, sentindo uma singela lágrima percorrer seu rosto. Ela estava surpresa. Faziam anos que não chorava. Ela estava presa na mente de Luiz e não sabia como sair, e ainda teria que ficar ao lado de tantos conflitos emocionais.   
  
-por aqui... - ouviu-se uma voz familiar.  
  
Ravena reconhecia aquela voz. Mas não poderia ser... como pode? Ela seguiu a voz pelo corredor, no qual uma nova porta invisível surge do nada. Ela abre a porta. Uma grande sala vazia. E no centro dela, estava ela própria. Ravena a verdadeira. Seu longo manto branco fundindo-se ao branco da sala.  
  
-olá Ravena. Imaginei que um dia você fosse vir aqui um dia. - disse Ravena.  
  
-como isso é possível? - perguntou Ravena.   
  
-eu sou uma das emoções mais importantes para Luiz. Uma emoção que é importante para a vida dele, tão importante que a tua imagem é a que ele escolheu para representar esse sentimento. Essa qualidade.  
  
-que sentimento é esse?  
  
-você deve saber por essa altura do campeonato...  
  
Ravena pensou por um momento. Então percebeu o que ela se referia.  
  
-eu represento essa emoção para ele?  
  
-sim. Você é o símbolo da emoção para ele.   
  
-não creio...  
  
-você deve ter visto a sala do coração não?  
  
-sim...  
  
-então não deveria estar surpresa. Afinal, como você mesma viu, ele te ama.   
  
-eu...  
  
-mas agora, você deve sair daqui. E devo pedir para não vir mais aqui. A mente dele não gosta de ser invadida por telepatia ou outros meios...  
  
-espere! Eu tenho mais perguntas...  
  
Ravena não pode perguntar nada, pois a Ravena branca fez um gesto com as mãos, e Ravena foi levitada para longe, para o alto, até desaparecer e reaparecer fora do espelho. Ela viu Luiz acordar.   
  
-opa, desculpa Ravena. Eu abusei da tua hospitalidade. Acho melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto.  
  
-lembre-se... amanhã... mesma hora... - disse ela, tentando manter a postura.  
  
Luiz sorriu e deixou o quarto, levando o espelho junto. Ravena sentou-se na cama. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto. Sentia-se feliz. Muito feliz.   
  
Enquanto isso, no longo corredor da mente de Luiz, Ravena branca estava encostada no lado de fora de sua sala.Ela reparou que sua porta estava empoeirada. Ela sacudiu o pó para longe e retornou para dentro. E, escrita na porta, estava apenas uma palavra...  
  
"Esperança"...  
  
continua... 


	10. Passando a tocha parte 1

Teen Titans  
  
Episódio 10: Passando a tocha parte 1  
  
-bem, e agora? O que é que a gente vai fazer? - perguntou Cole para Luiz.  
  
Os titãs estavam desolados. Não podiam acreditar no que havia acontecido. Eles ainda estavam chocados com a terrível cena que presenciaram. Mas não havia como retirarem de suas memórias o que ocorrera. Robin e Ciborgue tinham sido levados por Slade.  
  
Tudo começara mais cedo naquele dia. Tudo começara com um convite sombrio de um velho conhecido...  
  
-Slade. - disse Robin, mirando firme o monitor da televisão.   
  
-bom dia titãs. - respondeu Slade cinicamente. - dormiram bem?  
  
-esse que é o Slade? - perguntou Luiz.  
  
-garoto esperto. Deve ser Magi não estou correto?  
  
-chega de enrolar Slade. O que é que você quer com a gente? - pressionou Robin rangendo os dentes.  
  
-ora acalme-se Robin... só estou aproveitando o primeiro momento para conhecer seus adoráveis novos amigos... hmm, aquela jovem de cabelos verdes como a relva deve ser Revenge?  
  
-cabelo de pasto é a tua tia... - retrucou Sarah.  
  
-ora ora, estamos estressados hoje? - riu-se Slade. - algum de vocês já ouviu falar em psiquiatra?  
  
-não, mas aposto que eles fariam dinheiro com teu caso... - comentou Cole.  
  
-e você é o Bullseye? Apropriado... bom, agora, de volta ao que pretendia inicialmente...  
  
Robin e os titãs olharam atentamente para o monitor. Slade sentou-se em sua cadeira, os braços postos à frente, as mãos postas em posição reflexiva.  
  
-suponho que caso eu planejasse invadir um lugar altamente secreto em busca de uma tecnologia inovadora, os titãs iriam me seguir e me deter correto?  
  
-pode crer que sim. - vociferou Robin.  
  
-ótimo. E levando em conta como Robin lida bem com enigmas e pistas, deve saber agora onde estou não? - disse Slade.  
  
-exatamente. Wayne Enterprises.   
  
-garoto esperto. Vocês tem 2 horas para me deter. Caso contrário, uma bomba de nêutrons irá explodir, levando metade da cidade com ela. Boa sorte... - encerrou Slade, desligando.  
  
-bem, o que estamos esperando? - disse Ciborgue. - vamos correr para a Wayne Enterprises e desligar o Slade da tomada!  
  
-calma aí Ciborgue. - disse Robin. - ele não está na Wayne Enterprises.  
  
-não está? - disse Ciborgue surpreso.  
  
-veja aqui. - disse Robin, apertando um botão, que mostrou a cena que slade perguntava onde estava. - olhe no canto da tela. Tem uma caixa no fundo da sala. E nela tem uma placa. Vou ampliar.   
  
Robin pressionou outro botão, ampliando a imagem. Então pressionou outro, limpando a imagem. E então surgiu a placa dizendo "Depósitos Warlock".   
  
Os Titãs chegaram ao depósito meia hora depois. Robin e Bullseye vieram na motocicleta do Robin. Ciborgue, Magi e Ravena vieram no T-Car. Mutano e Estelar vieram voando. Revenge veio saltando de prédio em prédio.   
  
-ok grupo. Vamos nos dividir. Ciborgue, você levará Cole, Mutano e Revenge com você pelo lado de fora. Eu, Ravena, Estelar e Luiz vamos checar o interior.  
  
-ok. Caso achem algo, dêem um grito. - disse Ciborgue.  
  
-ok.  
  
O grupo então se separou. Ciborgue seguiu pelo lado de fora, na frente. Bullseye logo atrás, o dedo brilhando para o primeiro sinal de perigo. Mutano e Revenge trás, vigiando a retaguarda. Eles prosseguiram, deram a volta no armazém, mas nada.   
  
-e aí? Cadê o perigo? - perguntou Mutano  
  
-gente, pode ser bobagem, mas o perigo sempre surge no silêncio absoluto... - comentou Bullseye.  
  
como por mágica, um gigantesco robô de batalha quebrou caminho pela porta, segurando Robin pelo pescoço. Ele estava desacordado. Ravena, Magi e Estelar vieram correndo logo atrás.  
  
-quem é o figura? - perguntou Mutano.  
  
-Slade deve ter deixado ele para nos pegar, pois sabia que íamos descobrir a pista dele. - disse Magi.  
  
-Titãs, atacar! - ordenou Ciborgue. Na ausência de Robin, ele era o líder da equipe.  
  
Ciborgue carregou e disparou seu laser canhão de prótons, acertando o braço esquerdo do gigante metálico, mas não causando grande efeito a não ser por um leve sombreamento de queimadura. Estelar e Bullseye dispararam suas respectivas rajadas nas pernas de seu adversário, mas elas não se moveram um milímetro. Mutano transformou-se em falcão, segurando uma corda estendida por Ravena e Magi, correndo ao redor do robô. Mesmo puxando com a força de três titãs, o robô não caía.   
  
O robô então ergueu seu braço livre e disparou um explosivo sobre Revenge. Ela olhou arregalada para o gigantesco explosivo. Mesmo que corresse, não iria escapar a tempo.  
  
-SARAH, CUIDADO!  
  
Ciborgue mergulhou, empurrando Sarah para o rio, sendo atingido em cheio. O resultado era que na verdade era uma bomba elétrica, cuja qual drenou os circuitos do Ciborgue, lhe causando uma parada. Ele não se mexeu, permanecendo desligado. O robô agarrou Ciborgue e disparou uma bomba de verdade, mandando todos os titãs voando para dentro do rio.   
  
O grupo, ao se recuperar da explosão, não mais vêem o robô ou seus dois amigos. Luiz se levanta do rio, puxando Cole para cima.  
  
-bem, e agora? O que é que a gente vai fazer? - perguntou Cole para Luiz.  
  
Os titãs estavam desolados. Não podiam acreditar no que havia acontecido. Eles ainda estavam chocados com a terrível cena que presenciaram. Mas não havia como retirarem de suas memórias o que ocorrera. Robin e Ciborgue tinham sido levados por Slade.  
  
-eu não sei Cole... não sei...  
  
de volta para a torre, os nossos heróis permaneciam na sala. Todos, menos Luiz, estavam sentados na sala sem falar nada. Ainda estavam em choque. Subitamente, Luiz entrou no aposento. Ele trazia um sorriso de genialidade no rosto.  
  
-já sei o que faremos. Vamos invadir a base do Slade.  
  
-ei Luiz, perceba o que diz. - Mutano. - nós não sabemos onde fica a base dele.  
  
-Mutano está certo, embora isso realmente não me agrade. - disse Ravena.   
  
-e mesmo assim como iríamos invadir a base e lutar contra ele só nós 6? Iríamos precisar de muita ajuda! - exclamou Estelar.  
  
-eu já pensei nisso. Vamos pedir ajuda a algumas pessoas...  
  
-ah é? Quem? - revenge perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
-ah você nem sabe... olha só quem é o primeiro da lista...  
  
Continua... 


	11. Passando a tocha parte 2

Teen Titans  
  
Episódio 11: Passando a tocha parte 2.  
  
A tempestade açoitava as vidraças da casa. Os ventos uivavam como lobos naquela noite sombria. E dentro daquela escura sala, sentados de frente um para o outro, estavam dois irmãos. Um era mais alto e musculoso. Sua pele era azul pálido, e vestia peças de armadura samurai azul. O outro era mais baixo e magro. Sua pele era amarelo pálido e vestia peças de armadura samurai laranjas. Seu cabelo loiro era espichado para cima.   
  
-sua vez mano. - disse o mais alto.   
  
-hehe, eu vou vencer dessa vez! - disse ele, colocando uma peça branca sobre o tabuleiro.   
  
-tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - perguntou o mais alto.  
  
-mas é claro!  
  
-ok. - disse o mais alto, colocando outra peça. - venci!  
  
-mas que??? - exclamou o irmão mais baixo, em surpresa e raiva.  
  
A diversão dos dois é interrompida com a chegada de uma pessoa ao aposento, que surgem do nada em frente da lareira. Estelar.  
  
-mas você não é a... - começou o irmão mais velho.  
  
-Trovão, Relâmpago, por favor. Precisamos de sua ajuda.  
  
Fundo do mar, bem fundo no mar, uma lula gigante erguia um monte de submarinos naufragados, enquanto polvos retiravam latas de lixo tóxico do interior das crateras causadas pelos naufrágios. Um garoto vestindo um uniforme colante azul na parte do peito e preto na parte das pernas, com longos cabelos negros, nadava de um lado para o outro, coordenando a operação.  
  
"vamos lá, só mais um pouco, perfeito! Obrigado pela ajuda meus amigos!"  
  
O jovem virou seu olhar para trás, e viu uma enorme baleia. Não teria se surpreendido se a baleia não fosse verde.  
  
"Mutano?" perguntou o jovem.  
  
"Aqualad, precisamos da tua ajuda."  
  
Florestas de Star City. Um jovem saltava de galho em galho na floresta. Ele perseguia um caçador de animais selvagens. O jovem puxou uma flecha de sua aljava e disparou em sua presa. O caçador foi ao chão, quando a flecha transformou-se em uma rede. O jovem, vestido com um uniforme colante vermelho escuro no peito e preto nas calças, com seu flamejante cabelo ruivo, saltou para perto de sua vítima. Ele ia prendê-lo em uma árvore, mas seu pensamento fora interrompido subitamente ao ver Revenge sobre a árvore.  
  
-quem é você? - perguntou ele.  
  
-Sou Revenge, dos Jovens Titãs. Speedy, o nosso grupo precisa de sua colaboração.  
  
T-Tower. Estava caindo a noite quando os quatro chegaram na sala principal. Speedy correu em direção ao Aqualad.  
  
-e aí Aqualad? Como tem nadado?  
  
-bem, muito bem. E você? Caçou algum monstro?  
  
-não, só os criminosos de sempre.   
  
Trovão e Relâmpago se aproximaram dos dois.   
  
-quem são vocês? - perguntou Speedy.  
  
-Eu sou Trovão - disse o mais alto. - e este é meu irmão, Relâmpago.  
  
-prazer. Eu sou Aqualad. E este é Speedy.   
  
-prazer. Agora, será que algum de vocês sabem porque fomos chamados aqui? - perguntou Relâmpago.  
  
-nem. Só sei que eles disseram que precisavam de nossa ajuda. O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Speedy.  
  
-eu acho que posso responder essa pergunta... - disse uma voz familiar.  
  
Os 4 jovens olharam para a porta. Luiz, Sarah, Estelar, Ravena e Mutano adentraram a sala. Todos pareciam sérios.  
  
-bem vindos. - disse Luiz. - sou Magi. Sou um dos novos membros dos Titãs.  
  
-tá, mas isso não explica muito. - disse Relâmpago.  
  
-vocês foram chamados aqui por um motivo sério. Os Titãs precisam de ajuda mais que nunca. No passado vocês quatro tiveram chance de lutar ao nosso lado. Agora, é hora de isso ocorrer mais uma vez. - disse Estelar.  
  
-tá legal, entendi. Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou Trovão.  
  
-na nossa última missão contra o Slade, Robin e Ciborgue foram capturados. Agora, precisamos de sua ajuda para resgatá-los. - explicou Ravena.  
  
-quem foi que decidiu que precisavam de nós em especial? Por que não chamaram o Batman ou o Superman? - perguntou Aqualad.  
  
-porque eles já tem o que fazer. E também, o nosso líder provisório foi quem apontou vocês como os mais apropriados. - disse Sarah.  
  
-isso mesmo. - confirmou Luiz. - eu elaborei um plano que acredito ser eficiente para invadirmos a base do Slade e recuperar nossos amigos. Para isso, recrutamos um time de primeira linha. Faltam apenas duas pessoas.  
  
-quem? - perguntaram os quatro.  
  
A resposta veio automaticamente, quando Cole entrou na sala, acompanhado por uma figura conhecida...  
  
-Estrela Negra? - exclamaram todos, menos Luiz.   
  
-isso mesmo. Graças a uma conversinha comigo, ela aceitou se tornar membro do time também. Não é mesmo Estrela Negra? - disse Luiz.  
  
-é. Prometo que irei fazer o possível para ajudar. - disse a garota, meio timidamente.   
  
-certo. Agora, quem é a última pessoa que falta? - perguntou Mutano.  
  
Centro da cidade. Um apartamento barato e mal decorado. Uma garota assiste a televisão, espreguiçada em uma poltrona. Ela tinha cabelos rosas presos em duas chiquinhas. Seus olhos eram tão rosas quanto seu cabelo. Vestia uma blusa com mangas largas azul escuro, uma saia e meias azuis escuras longas e botas azuis escuras também.   
  
Ela ouve uma batidinha na janela. Ela vai abrir o vidro, e vê Luiz, Ravena, Cole e Estrela Negra.  
  
-Titãs? Nem vem, não fiz nada de errado ainda.  
  
-eu sei que não. - disse Luiz. - Jinx, viemos lhe oferecer uma oportunidade.  
  
-hmm, entrem.  
  
Os quatro heróis entraram no apartamento. Estrela Negra e Cole sentaram-se na cama. Luiz permaneceu de pé, e Ravena encostou-se em uma parede.  
  
-bem, o que posso fazer por vocês? - perguntou Jinx.  
  
-a situação é a seguinte. Slade, que eu sei que já foi teu patrão, tem Robin e Ciborgue em cativeiro.   
  
-ah é? O menino-prodígio não anda tão prodigioso ultimamente então...  
  
tentando manter a calma, Luiz prosseguiu.  
  
-queremos que nos ajude. Montamos uma equipe para invadir a base de Slade. Seus poderes de causar "azar" aos seus adversários e seu conhecimento da localização da base dele serão essenciais para a missão. O que me diz?  
  
-o que eu ganho nisso?  
  
-perdão de qualquer crime que tenha cometido até hoje, provavelmente se torne membro honorária do time.   
  
-não acho suficiente...  
  
-vamos embora, ela não vai nos ajudar. - disse Ravena para Luiz.  
  
-calma... vamos lá então Jinx. O que você quer?  
  
Jinx olhou rapidamente de Ravena para Luiz e de Luiz para Ravena.   
  
-me beije...  
  
-hã, dá pra repetir por favor? - pediu Luiz, não tendo certeza se ouvira direito.  
  
-quero que você me beije como se estivesse beijando ela... - disse Jinx, apontando Ravena.  
  
-mas como assim??? - exclamou Luiz. - eu nunca dei beijo nela!  
  
-oh, melhor então. É que vocês dão impressão... mas se não são, melhor para mim então. - disse Jinx sorrindo.  
  
Luiz olhou para seus companheiros. Ravena remanescia em seu canto, fechada e não olhando para ninguém. Mas ele sentia os olhos de Ravena atravessando o interior de seu capuz e mirando Jinx desconfiada. Estrela Negra falou algo para Cole em seu ouvido, seguido de uma risadinha leve por parte de seu amigo. Luiz então olhou para Jinx novamente, que esperava uma resposta.  
  
-está certo...  
  
Luiz aproximou-se de Jinx. Inclinou-se para frente, e beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios. Jinx, após o beijo, disse:  
  
-sem trato. Saiam fora.  
  
Ela então virou-se de costas, indo em direção a porta.  
  
-Espera! Ok. Me deixa tentar de novo. É que eu nunca beijei antes ok? - confessou o garoto.  
  
Jinx virou de volta para Luiz, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Cole percebeu de longe o que passava-se em sua mente. Ela sentia-se triunfante em ser a primeira a ter para si os lábios inocentes de Luiz.   
  
Luiz aproximou-se de Jinx. Desta vez, ela foi quem inclinou-se, levando seu braço esquerdo às costas do garoto, puxando-o para perto delicadamente. Então ele entendeu que deveria fazer isso direito, e fez o mesmo com seu braço. Eles olharam-se por uns segundos nos olhos um do outro, e selarão o movimento com um beijo longo. Qualquer um que assistisse a cena sem saber do que se tratava poderia achar que tratavam-se de dois namorados, tamanha era o entusiasmo de ambos no ato. Estrela Negra olhou para o lado, sendo a única a perceber que no armário ao lado de Ravena, as roupas estavam se revirando e sendo arremessadas para todos os lados. Ela olhou para Ravena, e teve quase certeza de ver uma expressão de raiva nos olhos azuis da garota Azarathiana.  
  
Jinx, após aproximadamente um minuto, afastou seus lábios dos de Luiz, que respirou fundo. Ele não havia sido avisado que iria durar tanto tempo e não inspirara o suficiente antes do beijo começar. Ele olhou para Jinx, que sorriu de forma misteriosa.  
  
-ok. Temos um acordo.   
  
-perfeito. Vamos agora? - perguntou Ravena, de braços cruzados.  
  
-mostre-me o caminho - disse Jinx, estendendo o braço para Luiz.   
  
Os olhos de Ravena queimaram em raiva. Era abuso demais. Luiz nunca conseguia dizer não para garotas. E Jinx sabia disso! Ela achou falta de consideração para com ele, levando em conta que ele prometera inocentá-la de todos seus crimes. Luiz estendeu seu braço para o de Jinx, e foram de braços dados para a porta. Estrela Negra e Cole foram logo atrás, sendo seguidos então por Ravena.  
  
Enquanto isso, em algum lugar nas montanhas, escondido do mundo, estava um terrível mal. Bem fundo no solo, sentado em um trono com um cálice de vinho em sua mão, estava um homem. Vestia uma roupa de batalha negra com ombros laranja. Seu rosto era oculto por uma máscara de duas faces, a qual era negra e laranja. O mal por trás do mal na cidade. Slade.  
  
-sintonize o canal de diversão... - disse ele. Um monitor abaixou, e Robin e Ciborgue surgiram. - olá rapazes. Divertindo-se?  
  
-Slade! Tire-nos daqui agora mesmo! - gritou Ciborgue com raiva.  
  
-e estragar toda a diversão que eu preparei para seus amigos? Tsc tsc, esses jovens de hoje em dia não tem noção do entretenimento...  
  
-Slade, você sabe muito bem que meus amigos vão vencer você seja o que for.  
  
-ah, isso é o que você diz Robin. Mas eu não seria um criminoso de verdade se não fosse prevenido. Andei assistindo suas últimas missões, e tenho certeza... quando teus amigos chegarem aqui, os Titãs cairão... até lá, desejam alguma coisa?  
  
-sim! Eu quero que você vá pra...  
  
o monitor desligou-se. Slade sentiu-se satisfeito. Mas não totalmente. Sua satisfação só seria total quando seus inimigos, os Titãs, fossem silenciados...  
  
continua... 


	12. Passando a tocha parte 3

Teen Titans  
  
Episódio 12 - Passando a tocha parte 3  
  
-bem, e então? Como será a grande operação? - perguntava um Relâmpago muito impaciente.  
  
-e onde está o resto do pessoal com o último recruta? - perguntou Speedy logo em seguida.  
  
Respondendo a essa pergunta, Luiz e Cole chegaram pela porta principal. Logo em seguida veio Estrela Negra(a qual ria em silêncio), Ravena(que rangia os dentes sem parar) e por último, Jinx. Speedy, ao ver a última integrante, só pode argumentar:  
  
-mas o que ELA está fazendo aqui??? - ele perguntou em voz alta.  
  
-não é por nada não, mas eu tenho nome. - retrucou Jinx sorrindo.  
  
-você não pode estar falando sério Magi. Ela é uma criminosa! - disse Speedy, um tom revoltado de voz.  
  
-sei perfeitamente quem ela é Speedy, muito obrigado. - respondeu Luiz calmamente.  
  
Speedy segurou Magi pelo colarinho, um olhar furioso no rosto.  
  
-o que você tem nessa sua cabeça? Ela é tão ruim como aquela víbora do Slade. O que o faz pensar que ela vai te ajudar???  
  
-primeiro lugar: eu sei. - respondeu Cole, de braços cruzados. - graças a minha habilidade empática. Segundo: caso não solte meu amigo agora mesmo, irei demonstrar minha outra habilidade agora mesmo. - completou ele, erguendo o dedo.  
  
-manda ver cowboy, eu já apanhei de coisas mais medonhas que um dedo de lampião. - provocou Speedy, enquanto puxava uma flecha.  
  
-parem os dois! - interrompeu Estelar, enfiando-se entre eles. - não é hora para brigar!  
  
-ela está certa. O namorado da minha irmãzinha está em perigo e não é hora para enrolação. - disse Estrela Negra.   
  
-como é que é??? - respondeu uma Estelar em voz altíssima. - que história é essa de namorado???  
  
-calma meninas. - disse Aqualad. - tem razão, é hora de pararmos com isso.  
  
-cale a boca seu homem peixe. - disse Speedy furioso. - eu me recuso a ser parte de um grupo com criminosos!  
  
-DO QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU???  
  
O que se seguiu foram mais ou menos uma hora de discussões, com o grupo soltando cobras e lagartos. Luiz cobriu o rosto envergonhado com o comportamento do time e recolheu-se para seu quarto. Ele estava com a cabeça zunindo com os gritos dos seus "colegas".  
  
-será que o Superman passou por isso quando fundou a Liga da Justiça? - perguntou-se Luiz, sentado em sua janela.  
  
-oi. - disse Trovão da entrada do quarto.  
  
-ah. Oi Trovão. Pode entrar.  
  
-obrigado. Como está?  
  
-eu sabia que seria um plano louco. Tentar reunir uma equipe tão vasta, mais ainda tentar uni-los a uma criminosa.   
  
-aliás, taí um bom assunto. Por que você quis que ela entrasse para o time?  
  
-eu sei que ela conheceu o Slade. Ela deve ter uma idéia de como funciona a mente dele e os tipos de plano que ele iria utilizar. Além disso, ela conhece a base do Slade e seria útil também ter seus poderes mágicos ao nosso favor.  
  
-entendo.   
  
-é como naquele ditado: "um guerreiro mantém seus amigos por perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda".   
  
-belo dito. Veremos se conseguiremos contornar esse problema inicial.  
  
Algum tempo depois, os ânimos já acalmados, Luiz e o time reuniram-se no Hangar. Luiz, Sarah e Cole haviam trajado versões novas de seus uniformes. Cole continuava a usar um uniforme azul marinho, com botas prateadas e luvas negras. O acréscimo ao uniforme foi sua capa de faroeste, a qual ele ficava completamente coberto do pescoço para baixo. Sarah trajava um conjunto vermelho e negro, com botas e luvas vermelhas. Luiz usava um roupa verde e branca. Suas botas eram verde escuro e suas luvas cinza. Para completar, uma capa curta vermelha que ia até sua cintura. Todos os uniformes eram feitos de titânio de alta densidade, o mesmo material da capa de Robin.  
  
Magi foi a frente do grupo e começou a falar.  
  
-ok pessoal. Iremos atacar a base de três ângulos diferentes. Pelo que Jinx revelou, a base tem área triângular, o que é bom.  
  
-bom em que sentido? - perguntou Speedy.  
  
-porque daí só precisamos fazer 3 equipes, evitando que o time fique muito dividido.  
  
-prossiga Magi. - pediu Estelar.  
  
-ok. Formaremos três equipes. Uma equipe A irá avançar pelo lado esquerdo, visando destruir as baterias anti-aéreas e as metralhadoras. A equipe B irá avançar pela direita, para limpar o caminho de minas terrestres e soldados para a fuga. E a equipe C irá avançar por trás, invadindo a base pela entrada de ventilação e desarmando os alarmes. Como a equipe C tem que permanecer indetectada, as duas outras equipes terão que esforçar-se para atrair toda a atenção do Slade.  
  
-posso fazer uma pergunta? - Mutano perguntou.  
  
-sim Mutano?  
  
-como serão as tais equipes?  
  
-cada equipe será composta da seguinte. A equipe A, por ter que destruir os drones e anti-aéreos, terá que contar com um disfarce. Trovão, Relâmpago, vocês o serão. Sei que quando se unem, podem causar uma tempestade, o que pode ser útil.   
  
-pode deixar! - Relâmpago afirmou enérgicamente.   
  
-é conosco mesmo. - disse Trovão.  
  
-ok. Aqualad, você irá junto com eles dois. Quero que tente achar algum animal marinho que possa se locomover em terra para nos ajudar.  
  
-Lula gigante serve? - perguntou Aqualad sorrindo.  
  
-ô! - respondeu Magi sorrindo. - e Bullseye, você também vai com eles. Seus tiros vencem balas comuns afinal. bem, essa é a equipe A ok?  
  
-de acordo. - disse Bullseye. - e quanto a equipe B?  
  
-bem, como estaremos lidando com minas terrestres, é bom que tenhamos uma força alada cuidando deste aspecto. Estelar e Estrela Negra são perfeitas para este trabalho. Mutano vai também, de preferência como um pássaro predador bem grande pra afugentar os soldados.  
  
-ok, pode deixar. - disse Mutano.   
  
-concordo. - disse Estrela Negra.  
  
-por que é que eu tenho que ficar no mesmo grupo que ela? - Estelar falou baixinho.  
  
-bem, ahem, Revenge também irá no grupo de vocês.  
  
-EU O QUÊ??? - exclamou Revenge. Ela vira-se furiosa para Magi. - seu idiota! Por que eu tenho que ficar com o cara de musgo???  
  
-hã, por que eu to dizendo que é boa idéia?  
  
Magi sai voando até o outro lado da sala com um tremendo soco por parte da garota. O resto do time olhou pasmo.   
  
-cara, essa menina puxa ferro. - cochichou Speedy para Aqualad.  
  
-O QUE DISSE???  
  
-nada naum! - respondeu Speedy balançando as mãos.  
  
-bem, ai, de qualquer, ai, forma. Essa é a equipe B. a equipe C será composta por Speedy, Ravena, Jinx e eu.  
  
-de acordo. - Ravena acenou com a cabeça.  
  
-vai ser divertido. - disse Jinx com aquele seu sorriso insano característico.   
  
-ok. Cada time terá um líder. Estelar comandará o time B, Bullseye o time A, e...  
  
-eu comandarei o time C. - encerrou Speedy.  
  
-você não vai. Eu vou. - pronunciou Magi.  
  
-e o que faz você o melhor líder para essa operação, um mero iniciante, enquanto eu, um herói veterano, tenho que acatar suas instruções?  
  
-talvez levando em conta que fui EU que organizei essa estratégia, EU que tive a idéia de trazer VOCÊ para nos ajudar, e NÃO para mandar em nós ou destacar que é ou NÃO é o mais veterano entre nós!  
  
Speedy olhou firme nos olhos de Magi. Seu interior se contorcia de indignação.   
  
-certo. Se está tudo resolvido, vamos para a luta. TITÃS, VAMOS LÁ!  
  
Uma hora depois, reunidos ao redor da maior montanha fora da cidade, estavam os nossos heróis. O esquadrão A estava reunido, pronto para o ataque. Aqualad subiu ao topo do morro.  
  
-o que há Aqualad? O sinal não foi dado ainda. - disse Bullseye.  
  
-eu sei Bullseye. Estou tentando ver se o terreno aquático dessas montanhas permitiriam uma Lula Gigante passar.   
  
-ah é. Trovão, Relâmpago, vocês estão prontos? O sinal será dado em qual segundo. Vocês iniciarão a chuva e então descerão para ajudar a eliminar os drones. Eu cuido das baterias anti-aéreas. Aqualad, você irá revezar entre os drones, pronto para retirar os corpos caso algum de nós caia ok?  
  
-legal.   
  
-vamos sair machucados? - pergunto Trovão com sua voz grossa.  
  
-olha lá. É o sinal. - disse Bullseye.   
  
No longe, um flash de luz, causado por uma das flechas de Speedy, tinha sido o sinal. Imediatamente, Trovão e Relâmpago subiram aos céus em suas nuvens voadoras, onde começaram sua mágica. Logo após, começou uma chuva torrencial. Aqualad aproveito o momento e usou sua telepatia para chamar uma Lula Gigante, a qual saiu para o campo aberto por um lago que havia perto da base da montanha. Imediatamente os drones captam o movimento e começam a disparar rajadas de tiros. A lula, com Aqualad em suas costas, desvia-se das balas agilmente enquanto golpeia um por um dos drones. Trovão e Relâmpago avançam sobre os drones, disparando rajadas elétricas e sônicas. Bullseye aguardou que todos os drones fossem destruídos para que então ele erguesse seu dedo. Ele mirou cuidadosamente com o olho direito, segurou seu braço direito com a mão esquerda para diminuir o coice, e disparou. O tiro luminoso do tamanho de um míssil de guerra atravessou o ar, destruindo completamente a bateria anti-aérea.   
  
-é isso aí! - Aqualad comemorou.  
  
-conseguimos mano. - disse Trovão.  
  
-mas é claro! Nós somos Trovão e Relâmpago! - comentou Relâmpago.  
  
-certo... agora é vez das meninas e o Mutano. - afirmou Bullseye. Ele ergueu seu dedo e disparou para o céu, dando o sinal para as meninas começarem.  
  
Enquanto isso, o esquadrão B aguardava o sinal. Mas duas de suas integrantes discutiam ininterruptamente.  
  
-o que foi que você quis dizer com aquilo? - indagou Estelar apontando o dedo indicador para o rosto de Estrela Negra.  
  
-aquilo o quê? - perguntou de volta a irmã da garota.  
  
-de onde foi que você tirou que eu e ele somos namorados??? - ela exclamou.  
  
-ora, vocês dois se dão tão bem que difícil dizer contrário... - respondeu Estrela Negra, encolhida contra a pedra com o interrogatório de Estelar.  
  
-ora meninas, calmem já com isso. A gente devia tá se preparando pra luta não começando uma! - disse Mutano.  
  
As duas garotas olharam para Mutano surpresas. Era algo (muito) unusual de se ver Mutano falando algo realmente inteligente que não fosse uma piada.   
  
-atenção. Está lá o sinal. Vamos nos preparar. - disse Revenge.  
  
-sim chefe. - respondeu Mutano.  
  
-DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU???  
  
-ai de nada de nada de... ai droga. Manda brasa!  
  
Revenge caprichou no chute, mandando Mutano pro ar quase ao mesmo tempo que o sinal de Bullseye era visto. Instantaneamente, Estelar e Estrela Negra saltaram para o ar, distribuindo uma chuva de rajadas estelares pelo chão no caminho, explodindo várias minas terrestres. Elas utilizavam toda sua energia para cobrir cada centímetro de chão para evitar que houvesse uma explosão inesperada. Elas demoraram cerca de 8 minutos até afirmarem: "tudo seguro". Então, Revenge saltou no ar e agarrou-se as garras de Mutano, transformado em pterodáctilo. Eles voaram em direção à muralha de pedra, onde Revenge saltou e usando seu poder, derrubou um esquadrão inteiro de soldados. Mutano, transformando-se em Dilofossauro, cuspiu uma rajada ácida, a qual derreteu o caminho de pedra e fez os soldados rolarem para dentro de um fosso onde ficaram presos.   
  
-perfeito. - disse Sarah.   
  
-o cara tem ácidez estomacal ou o quê? - admirou-se Mutano rindo.   
  
Mutano disparou no ar, graças a outro soco de Revenge. Felizmente, isto serviu de sinal para o time C. ao ver o Mutano no ar, Ravena disse:  
  
-é o sinal da Revenge.   
  
-sem dúvida... - concordou Magi espantado. - bem, precisamos descer. Melhor vermos se tem algo no caminho do tubo de ventilação. Jinx, seus poderes mágicos permitem uma visão do caminho?  
  
Jinx não respondeu, apenas inclinou-se sobre a entrada, seus olhos brilhando em púrpura. Ela concentrou seu poder mais ainda e finalmente disse:  
  
-vejo sensores infravermelhos.   
  
-eu não precisaria dos seus poderes garota. - disse Speedy.  
  
-ah é? E por quê? - disse Jinx com seu sorriso insano.  
  
-posso cheirar o sensor... ozônio.   
  
-falou tio. Ce não teria uma flecha desativadora de máquinas teria?  
  
Speedy sorriu, enquanto puxava uma flecha grande e azul-elétrico. Ele a engatilhou em seu arco e disparou tubo abaixo. Logo, todos os sistemas curto-circuitaram.  
  
-flecha eletro-magnética. Nunca falha. - disse ele sorrindo.  
  
-ok. Vamos descer então. Ravena, se puder me fazer o favor... - pediu Magi.  
  
Ravena ergueu o corpo de Magi com seus poderes e lentamente o baixou dentro do tubo. Ele desceu devagar e suavemente, até dar o sinal para ela o soltar, quando ele usou ambas as mãos e pés para frear antes de cair na grade que o separava do corredor. Ravena desceu logo atrás seguida por Speedy numa flecha-corda. Mas Jinx desceu direto, ignorando o time abaixo dela e os 4 se embolaram e tombaram no corredor com o barulho de um saco de batatas velho.   
  
-ai, bem não foi a melhor das minhas entradas... - disse Magi levantando-se.  
  
-se levar em conta que está pisando em mim, não será MESMO a melhor de suas entradas... - reclamou Speedy.  
  
-não é o pé dele. É o meu. - respondeu Ravena, enquanto retirava seu pé de cima da perna de Speedy.  
  
-de quem é culpa disso? Jinx? - reclamou Speedy olhando firme.  
  
-desculpas. Vocês sabem que eu dou azar né? - disse ela naquele irritante sorriso.  
  
-bem, vamos lá de qualquer forma estamos dentro. - Magi concluiu, avançando na escuridão do corredor.  
  
Continua... 


	13. Passando a tocha parte 4

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 13 - Passando a tocha parte 4  
  
O grupo de Magi esgueirava-se pelos corredores da base de Slade, um atrás do outro. Magi ia à frente, iluminando o caminho com seus poderes. Ravena vinha logo atrás, atenta aos arredores. Jinx vinha em seguida, murmurando em silêncio algum tipo de música que se assemelhava muito a uma música de circo. Speedy vinha por último, seu arco sempre armado e pronto para pegar qualquer traiçoeiro que atacasse por trás.   
  
Magi avançou junto com o grupo pelo corredor curvo. Porém, logo a frente, ele localizou uma bifurcação do caminho. Magi parou súbito, erguendo a mão para que o grupo parasse. Mas ele esquecera de manter a luz ligada, o que causou Ravena trombar com Magi. Speedy tropeçou, derrubando Jinx, que derrubou Ravena e assim por diante, resultando em um efeito dominó que trouxe todos do grupo ao chão.   
  
-qual é a sua Magi? - reclamou Speedy.  
  
-foi mal, esqueci da luz... - desculpou-se Magi.   
  
-desculpa nada. Eu vou na frente agora. - pronunciou Speedy.  
  
-tá legal sua alteza... - murmurou Magi.   
  
Speedy puxou uma flecha e preparou-a no arco. A ponta da flecha começou a brilhar em uma luz branca. A luz revelou a bifurcação adiante.   
  
-Jinx, para qual lado fica o comando central do Slade? - Magi perguntou.  
  
Jinx avançou para a bifurcação, olhou para um lado e para o outro e pronunciou:  
  
-não faço idéia.   
  
-como é que é??? - Speedy e Magi exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-ora, você acha que o Slade é tão inocente ao achar que eu guardaria segredo da planta de sua base secreta? Ora vamos Magi, você não é tão sonso assim... - respondeu a garota com seu sorriso característico.   
  
-eu sabia que seria uma perda de tempo trazer esta garota junto com a gente... - disse Ravena.   
  
-calma Ravena. - pediu Magi. - ficava em que direção o comando central antigamente?  
  
Jinx ergueu seu braço para o corredor esquerdo. Magi mirou-o por um instante e perguntou:  
  
-hmm... Speedy, você não teria uma flecha-bússola-eletrônica aí teria?  
  
-desculpe, acabou semana passada. - respondeu ele sem graça.   
  
-ok. Então vamos ter que fazer do jeito antigo. Vamos nos dividir pessoal. Speedy e eu vamos pela direita, Jinx e Ravena pela esquerda.   
  
-certo. - disse Ravena.  
  
-falou Freddy. - disse Jinx, rindo da piada que fizera.  
  
-hã, não posso ir com a Jinx? - perguntou Speedy.  
  
-você iria carbonizar ela no primeiro segundo fora da minha vista. Sem chance meu amigo.   
  
-não posso nem explodir? - tentou Speedy esperançoso.  
  
Jinx e Ravena, já atravessando o corredor esquerdo, permaneciam caladas uma para a outra. A única coisa ouvida no corredor era os passos das garotas e a canção que Jinx murmurava.   
  
-o que te fez entrar na equipe? - perguntou Ravena subitamente.   
  
-oh, mas você não se lembra? Foi um beijo muito proveitoso que Luiz me ofereceu quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. - sibilou Jinx.  
  
-Primeiro lugar: ele não te ofereceu, você que requeria isso. - sibilou Ravena em resposta.  
  
-mas para que me apegar aos detalhes? O que importa é que o beijo que Luiz me deu foi muito proveitoso. - respondeu Jinx.  
  
-segundo lugar: você NÃO tem intimidade o suficiente para chamá-lo pelo nome real dele. Portanto, NÃO!  
  
Ravena saiu flutuando a frente de Jinx. Tentava esconder seu rosto enraivecido dentro do capuz de sua capa. Jinx veio logo atrás dela, dando leves saltinhos.  
  
-você o ama. Isso é fato. - Jinx disse do nada.  
  
-eu não o amo. - disse Ravena. O cano próximo dela estourou e fumaça começou a sair dele.  
  
-ora não disfarce. Vejo através de teus olhos, mesmo estando cobertos por uma capa de estilo tão ruim...  
  
-o que há de errado com o modo que me visto?  
  
-você já pensou em usar algo mais além de azul?  
  
-VOCÊ! Foi você que entrou no meu quarto quando você e seus amigos invadiram a torre.  
  
-você é esperta garota. Se fosse tão esperta compraria algo mais bonito. Assim talvez ele se declarasse de uma vez.   
  
Todos os canos ao redor de Ravena estouraram ao fim desta última frase.   
  
Enquanto isso, Speedy e Magi continuavam em frente no corredor direito. Magi ia à frente. Speedy vinha logo atrás, seu arco sempre pronto. O silêncio era de dar medo, causando aquela sensação esquisita de se estar sendo observado. Porém, após um tempo de caminhada, Magi apontou o caminho logo em frente. Havia uma grade para um salão logo abaixo. Um tipo de hangar. Magi e Speedy espiaram através das grades e puderam ver um pequeno grupo de soldados patrulhando o hangar ao redor de alguns veículos.   
  
-ok. - começou Magi. - Eles não estão nos vendo. Só precisamos nos esgueirar até aquela porta do outro lado e...  
  
-peço desculpas. - interrompe Speedy. - mas seus últimos planos não foram de grande ajuda. Pelo que me diz respeito, eu deveria ser o líder dessa operação. Eu vou lá.  
  
-espera aí Speedy. - disse Magi segurando o colega pelo braço. - será que você nunca pensa em evitar uma batalha?  
  
-claro, mas então, penso que nunca perdi nenhuma.   
  
Dito isso, Speedy soltou-se de Magi e saltou para dentro do hangar.   
  
-ele é impetuoso... não. Acho que "insuportável" seria melhor... - pensou Magi, antes de juntar-se a Speedy.  
  
Os soldados perceberam o movimento e começaram a disparar laseres em Speedy. Speedy saltou para cima de uma pilha de containeres e disparou uma flecha com ponta larga sobre um dos soldados. A flecha perfurou o peito do soldado, revelando circuitos e o motor do mesmo. Eram robôs. Speedy brilhou em sagacidade, lançando uma nova flecha sobre os soldados restantes, a qual prendeu-se ao redor deles com uma corda de aço. Magi, olhando ao redor do hangar, localizou um enorme eletro-ímã preso a um guindaste. Ele utilizou seus poderes para mover o guindaste até os robôs, e a corda de aço puxou os soldados para cima, prendendo-os no eletro-ímã.   
  
-viu? Funcionou. - disse Speedy sorrindo.  
  
-poderia ter evitado isso tudo só disparando a flecha lá de cima da grade não?  
  
-mas não teria o mesmo estilo. - disse Speedy, cruzando os braços.  
  
-esquece... vamos indo.   
  
Magi e Speedy entraram na porta dupla que havia no hangar e continuaram por um corredor. Ao virarem a primeira curva, Magi e Speedy viram alguém se aproximando e prepararam-se para a luta.   
  
-que meninos mais escandalosos... - disse uma voz muitíssimo familiar.  
  
-Jinx? Ravena? - pronunciou Magi.  
  
-sim. Por que demoraram tanto? - perguntou Ravena.  
  
-só alguns soldadinhos capengas. - disse Speedy rindo.   
  
-tão capengas que te perceberam assim que você esticou um dedinho para dentro da sala... - murmurou Magi.   
  
-bom, daqui nós vamos em frente não? - Speedy perguntou.  
  
-é. Se Jinx estiver correta, a sala de prisioneiros fica logo adiante. - disse Ravena.   
  
O grupo novamente continuou o caminho. Tão logo caminham por 5 minutos, encontram uma porta. Na porta, escrito em uma placa preta, estava:  
  
-"Prisão". Até que foi fácil não? - Speedy comentou.  
  
-é... - Magi falou.  
  
O Jinx arrombou a porta com seus poderes mágicos, os quais danificaram as dobradiças e as trancas. Magi entrou na frente, iluminando a sala. Eles encontram justamente o que procuravam. Robin estava preso em uma cadeira, seus braços amarrados para trás. Sua cabeça pendia para frente. No fundo da sala, Ciborgue estava preso por grossas correntes que pareciam serem feitas de algum tipo de metal indestrutível. As partes de seus membros metálicos, normalmente brilhando em azul, estavam negros como a noite.   
  
-como eles estão? - perguntou Magi.   
  
-Robin está apenas desacordado. - disse Ravena, examinando Robin atentamente. - está com cortes, causados por um chicote eu diria. Um dos braços está quebrado.   
  
-pode fazer algo? - perguntou Magi preocupado.  
  
-posso providenciar uma imobilização para o braço. O resto só iremos poder tratar na torre. - respondeu Ravena, enquanto utilizava seus poderes para providenciar uma cura leve para o osso quebrado.  
  
-ok. E o Ciborgue? - perguntou Speedy.  
  
-hmm, a bateria interna dele foi totalmente drenada. - disse Magi, examinando Ciborgue de perto. - bom, primeiro preciso destrancar ele. Jinx, se me faz o favor...  
  
Jinx destrói as trancas das correntes que prendiam Ciborgue e elas caem no chão.   
  
-ótimo. Mas sem bateria o Ciborgue não se move. - apontou Ravena.  
  
-hmm, eu acho que posso dar um jeito temporário... Speedy, tem uma flecha elétrica? - perguntou Magi.  
  
-você me viu usar a última agora a pouco lembra? - lembrou Speedy.  
  
-bem, terei que fazer do jeito mais difícil então. Só um momento...  
  
Magi fechou os olhos por um instante. Ravena sentiu um leve aumento na energia psíquica de seu colega. Magi ergueu o braço esquerdo, o qual brilhava com faíscas que se desprendiam dos dedos, e cravou sua mão no lado direito da cabeça de Ciborgue, lhe aplicando um choque poderoso. Ele então aguardou. Ciborgue começou a funcionar novamente. Ele se levantou do chão, balançou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-tô no Titanic de novo...  
  
-acho que isso significa que ele está bem... - assinalou Magi.  
  
-Magi, que é que... ah é! Cadê o Robin? - perguntou Ciborgue ainda tonto.  
  
-calma Cib. Eu só pude ligar sua energia reserva. Não pode se mexer com tanta "vontade" ainda.   
  
-vamos. - disse Speedy. - Vamos sair daqui antes que...  
  
-...eu os encontre? - disse uma voz calma e fria.  
  
Todos no aposento olharam para a porta. Ele estava ali. Seu traje de batalha laranja e preto. A máscara de dupla-face. O "S" estampado no lado direito do peito. Slade.  
  
-devo lhe dar os parabéns Magi. Conseguiu invadir minha fortaleza, enganar meus sistemas de defesa, despistar meus guardas, libertar seus amigos...   
  
-chega com isso Slade! Você vai nos deixar sair agora mesmo! - bradou Magi em voz alta.  
  
-...mas ainda não aprendeu a ter paciência. Não se preocupe. Tem todo o tempo do mundo para fugir... aliás, vocês até poderiam partir agora mesmo. Eu já tenho aquilo que eu queria...  
  
-e isso seria? - indagou Magi.  
  
-ora, pensei que já tivesse adivinhado neste ponto... bom... podem ir então...  
  
Slade deu um passo para o lado e desbloqueou o caminho. A princípio desconfiados, o grupo começou a sair. Porém, quando Magi ia sair, sendo o último da fila, a porta subitamente se fecha.  
  
-o quê??? - exclamou Speedy. - MAGI! ABRE ESTA DROGA DE PORTA!  
  
-pensei que você tinha dito que podíamos ir?  
  
-eu disse que vocês poderiam... em nenhum momento mencionei QUEM poderia ir por outro lado... - apontou Slade.  
  
-já chega disso agora! - disse Magi gritando para os amigos. - VÃO INDO! EU ALCANÇO VOCÊS!  
  
Magi encarou os olhos frios de Slade através de sua máscara. E então se colocou em posição de luta. Slade recuou um pé para trás e ergueu os dois braços para frente, em uma posição de kung-fu. Os dois continuaram a encarar-se por um tempo. Estavam esperando para ver quem seria o primeiro a atacar.   
  
-a propósito, deveria mencionar que uma bomba está ativada para se explodir daqui a... - Slade olha no relógio em seu pulso. - 10 minutos...  
  
-seu maldito filho da...  
  
-tenha respeito com os mais velhos, garoto... posso ser um adversário, mas creio merecer o respeito devido ainda...  
  
Magi saltou para cima de Slade, desferindo um soco com seu braço direito. Slade prontamente desviou o soco com seu braço direito. Magi então lhe desferiu outro soco com o braço esquerdo, mas este também fora aparado. Slade segurou firme ambos os braços para baixo e então deu uma forte cabeçada em Magi, atordoando momentaneamente. Ele aproveita esse curto espaço de tempo e aplica uma rasteira que derruba Magi ao chão.   
  
-8 minutos...  
  
Magi impulsionou-se para cima, prendendo suas pernas ao redor do pescoço de Slade, puxando-o para baixo com um golpe de luta livre. Slade vai ao chão, sendo fortemente preso por Magi, que utilizou seus poderes para ter a força de Ciborgue. Slade impulsionou-se para cima porém, erguendo Magi do chão.   
  
-você se esquece que eu sou maior que você meu caro Magi...  
  
Slade girou seu corpo pela sala, golpeando o ainda preso a ele Magi com toda força contra a parede. A cabeça de Magi tremia com a força do impacto.  
  
-3 minutos...  
  
do lado de fora da fortaleza, o resto do time estava reunido.  
  
-Ravena, o que foi? - perguntou Bullseye.  
  
-eu... sinto um aumento de poder incrível vindo de Magi... - disse ela, observando a fortaleza.  
  
-eu também sinto. Ele está experimentando um sentimento muito forte para causar isso... - disse Jinx.   
  
-vamos lá Luiz, sai daí cara. - pensou Bullseye.  
  
Magi ergueu-se do chão. Seu olhar era repleto de raiva. Ele ergue seus braços, ambos brilhando em energia.  
  
-vai lutar para valer agora? - indagou Slade.  
  
Magi saltou sobre Slade, golpeando-o com ambos os braços. Slade desviou-se por um segundo, sobrando uma cratera no local atingido por Magi. Ele ergueu-se rápido e paralisou Slade no ar. Fez surgir uma lâmina em seu braço direito, e apontou-a para o peito de Slade.   
  
-te faço sofrer ou te mato rapidamente? - indagou-se Magi em voz alta.  
  
-para mim ambos estão de bom grado. Mas seria uma pena que a bomba explodisse e seus amigos estivessem por perto, esperando a sua volta...  
  
Slade se viu solto de sua paralisia. Magi abrira um buraco no teto da sala e saíra voando para fora. Slade sorriu por baixo de sua máscara.  
  
-olha lá! É o Magi! - apontou Trovão.  
  
-é ele mesmo! - gritou Mutano.   
  
-o que há de errado com ele? - perguntou Relâmpago.  
  
-CORRAM! O SLADE VAI EXPLODIR TUDO ISSO AQUI!  
  
Quase como se esperassem tal ocorrência, o time todo disparou para longe da fortaleza, que 3 minutos mais tarde desapareceu em meio às chamas das explosões.   
  
-é isso aí! Nós detonamos! - exclamou Estrela Negra.  
  
-nós acabamos com o Slade! - disse Aqualad.   
  
-duvido muito... - disse Ravena.  
  
-ah, não seja pessimista agora Ravena. - reclamou Mutano. - ele tava dentro da fortaleza! Ele já era!  
  
-é. Vamos voltar pra torre e comemorar! - disse Bullseye.  
  
Mais tarde, naquela noite, todos festejavam com vontade. Havia uma verdadeira farra ocorrendo no salão principal da torre. Comemoravam alegres o sucesso da missão, o retorno de Robin e Ciborgue e a derrota de Slade. Ainda mais tarde, Robin e os outros estavam na enfermaria, Robin deitado na cama com o braço enfaixado:  
  
-soube que você liderou a equipe enquanto eu e o Ciborgue estávamos em cativeiro. - falou Robin para Luiz.  
  
-hã, bem, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa não?  
  
-e sinceramente, você fez bem. - comentou Ciborgue.   
  
-muito bem. - Aqualad apontou.  
  
-claro, podia ser melhor mas... - Speedy completou.  
  
-hã, obrigado gente. Mas não foi nada. Eu faria de novo se precisasse.  
  
-na verdade, era disso que eu queria falar. - disse Robin. - veja, eu e o Ciborgue discutimos isso nas últimas semanas, e decidimos o seguinte.  
  
-o quê? - perguntou Luiz.  
  
Robin sentou-se na cama. Ciborgue foi até a prateleira e trouxe uma caixa. Ele abriu a caixa e dentro dela, havia um comunicador amarelo dos Titãs e um brasão com um duplo T gravado.   
  
-queremos lhe dar o cargo de terceiro no comando do time. Se você quiser é claro... - completou Ciborgue  
  
-eu... eu... eu... eu... - balbuciava Luiz.  
  
-acredito que ele queira dizer que aceita. - disse Cole rindo.  
  
Todos na enfermaria estavam rindo então.   
  
Mais tarde, era hora dos outros irem de volta para seus lares. Trovão e Relâmpago concordaram que foi muito divertido voltar a lutar ao lado dos Titãs, prometendo aparecer novamente qualquer hora para desafiar Mutano para uma partida no videogame. Aqualad cumprimentou Luiz pelo seu novo cargo de comando e mergulhou no mar. Speedy, puxando uma flecha-asa-delta, disse que um dia voltaria para resolver suas diferenças com Luiz e saiu voando. Estrela Negra e Jinx então:  
  
-aqui. - disse Luiz, entregando comunicadores dos Titãs para as duas.   
  
-isso significa que...? - Estrela Negra perguntou, mas Cole lhe respondeu.  
  
-sim. Vocês são agora membros honorários do time.   
  
-nada mal para uma garota que era tão má, hein maninha? - disse uma risonha Estrela Negra para Estelar.  
  
-se precisar de algum "serviço especial", me chame ouviu Luiz...? - disse Jinx ao ouvido de Luiz, dando-lhe uma leve piscada com o olho esquerdo.   
  
Infelizmente, Ravena ouviu-a e arremessou uma caixa enorme em cima de Jinx. Ela esquivou-se e saiu correndo para longe. Estrela Negra deu um aceno e saiu voando em direção à noite, buscando uma boate com uma festa das boas.   
  
Naquela noite... em um canto da cidade, escondido de pessoas comuns... um gênio maligno refletia...  
  
-os poderes dele são maiores do que eu imaginava... mas agora sim ele experimentou o caminho... logo estará nas minhas mãos... e então os Titãs cairão...   
  
a risada maligna de Slade cortou a noite... atravessando a cidade... o céu... as estrelas... o universo...  
  
continua... 


	14. Pontos de Vista Revenge

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 14: Pontos de Vista - Revenge:  
  
Vida de herói é um saco! Mas tem seus lados legais. Você pode detonar bandidos vagabundos, pode mostrar pro mundo todo que você bate um bolão e ainda ser reconhecida publicamente. Mas como toda droga de dever, tem seus pontos ruins. E no dia de hoje, eu teria que lidar com um deles...  
  
Tudo começou em uma manhã, no salão principal da T-Tower. A equipe estava espalhada pela sala, fazendo coisas variadas. O "musgo" e o Ciborgue estavam discutindo sobre uma mesa, por causa de um jogo de tabuleiro em que ambos terminaram empatados. Estelar e Robin estavam noutro canto, conversando, como o bom casalzinho que eles são. Aliás, nem sei o que ela vê nele. Quero dizer, como ela consegue ver alguma coisa nele com ele usando aquela máscara afinal de contas? Cole estava no sofá, fazendo o ritual matutino de passar por todos os canais da tv a cabo sem prestar atenção em nenhum. Eu mesma acho que ele é um molenga por fazer isso. Televisão é perda de tempo se vocês querem saber. Os únicos que não estavam presentes na sala naquele momento eram Ravena e o Bozo. Pra falar a verdade, estou achando que tá rolando sacanagem com esses dois...  
  
Cansada disso tudo, eu me levantei. Fui em direção a porta, quando Estelar veio até mim no seu sorriso característico.   
  
-Você vai sair Sarah? - ela perguntou.  
  
-Sim. Até mais. - eu respondi, atravessando a porta.  
  
Saí do nosso "arremendo de condomínio" e corri para a cidade. As pessoas caminhavam para todos os lados, indo em direções variadas. Eu segui até um Barzinho na esquina da Rua Walker, local este que eu costumo visitar com freqüência. Assim que abri a porta, o cheiro de bebida e o som da televisão ligada com o volume no máximo preencheram minha cabeça. Eu caminhei até o balcão, passando por alguns bêbados. Reconheci um deles como o velho Dumas. Ele era motorista de ônibus. Eu me lembro dele me dando uma carona grátis até a praia quando eu não tinha dinheiro. Eu sentei em um dos bancos e me encostei no balcão de bebidas. Olhei para o lado e vi o Larry, um mudo que morava no bar e era amigo de todos os clientes.   
  
-Ei Larry, o que houve com o Dumas? - eu perguntei.  
  
Larry pegou o bloco de notas pendurado em seu pescoço, puxou a caneta e escreveu alguma coisa. ele virou o bloco e mostrou o que tinha escrito.  
  
-Despedido? Mas como? - eu indaguei.  
  
-Estão poupando despesas na companhia de ônibus. - respondeu o dono do bar, uma figura baixa e vestida com um avental sujo. Billy era como o chamávamos. - Parece que eles planejam fundir a empresa de transporte público com uma outra empresa concorrente.  
  
-pois é... - eu disse, erguendo um copinho. - um brinde aos burocratas.   
  
Quando eu ia beber, fui interrompida por Billy, que puxou o copo de mim.   
  
-Sabe que só pode beber isso quando tiver 18 anos, Sarah. - ele argumentou.  
  
-Ah vamos, só faltam dois meses!  
  
Ele me olhou naquele jeito de quem não aceita desculpas. Eu suspirei, irritada com o fato de ainda não poder me embebedar também. Ok, você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei que dia eu faço aniversário certo? Bem, eu fiz do dia do meu despertar naquela prisão de hamster o dia do meu aniversário. Simples assim. Então me servi de um refrigerante e olhei em volta. Todos ali já eram conhecidos meus. Em sua grande maioria, eram desempregados e pessoas de classe média baixa. Eu olhei do outro lado do balcão, e vi Olsen, um rapaz de uns 24 anos que trabalhava pro jornal local, "O Inquisidor". Eu fui até onde ele estava e me sentei ao lado dele. Ele tinha um álbum aberto sobre o balcão, repleto de fotos da equipe.   
  
-E aí Olsen? Preparando mais uma manchete sobre os Titãs? - eu perguntei. Obviamente, ninguém no bar sabia da minha identidade secreta.  
  
-Não, embora eu quisesse. Meu chefe deu um ultimato. Ou eu descubro a identidade secreta dos Titãs ou eu perco meu emprego.   
  
-Descobrir a identidade secreta dos Titãs? - eu perguntei espantada. - mas por quê?  
  
-essa é a idéia que "O Inquisidor" faz de manchete suprema...  
  
Eu fiquei em silêncio, e comecei a pensar naquilo que eu sabia sobre o Olsen. Ele me falou que gosta de tirar fotos que mostram a realidade. Seu trabalho era mostrar as pessoas o que deveriam saber e nada mais. Ele tinha demonstrado ter uma grande afinidade com os Titãs, por sempre lutarem para proteger as pessoas e tudo mais. Eu imaginei que para ele, ficar sem o emprego de jornalista ia ser o golpe fatal na pobre alma.   
  
Quando me dei conta, todos haviam ficado em silêncio em quanto à televisão anunciava os vencedores da loteria. Porém, quando desviei minha atenção para a televisão, um plantão do jornal da cidade havia começado. Um criminoso estava atacando a loteria. Meus olhos faiscaram e minhas orelhas tremeram ao som da notícia. Imediatamente eu corri para o lado de fora, atravessando a rua até o beco. Era hora de Revenge entrar em ação.  
  
Quando cheguei na loteria da cidade, minutos depois, encontrei o tal otário assaltando a loteria. Reconheci-o na hora. Era um dos inimigos comuns dos Titãs. Um homem quase na meia-idade, com um cavanhaque muito do ridículo. Usava uma roupa colante preta com botas e luvas brancas. No peito, o símbolo de uma lâmpada(a propósito, procurem no dicionário por ridículo e talvez ele esteja lá a essas alturas...). Ele era conhecido como Dr. Luz. O figura olha pra mim com cara angustiada e furiosa.  
  
-ERA PARA EU TER VENCIDO A LOTERIA! VERÃO A FÚRIA DO DR. LUZ!  
  
Aliás, eis outro detalhe que eu esqueci de mencionar, ele gosta muito de falar na terceira pessoa, uma coisa que realmente me irrita. Portanto, vocês devem imaginar como eu estava na hora. Não pude beber o que queria, interrompem o resultado da loteria, e agora esse cara. Definitivamente, eu devia ter ficado em casa e metido uns tabefes no bozo ou no musgo, quem sabe estaria mais feliz...  
  
Eu logo comecei. Puxei de meu bolso minha fiel shrinkatana (eu chamo assim... que foi? Não gostou? Eu te surro ouviu???). A lâmina brilhou ao sol, e refletiu o meu olhar furioso. O figura ergueu os braços e disparou um raio de luz branca sobre minha pessoa. Saltei, desviando no mesmo segundo, pulando sobre ele. Ele ergueu o outro braço em resposta, arremessando uma granada em mim. Desviei no último segundo, mas ela atingiu o poste atrás de mim, causando um clarão que me deixou atordoada.   
  
-Nada poderá vencer o poder do Dr. Luz. Nem mesmo... hã... Como é que te chamam mesmo pirralha?  
  
Meus olhos acenderam em raiva ao ouvir aquilo. Esquecer meu nome já é uma coisa, mas me chamar de pirralha é literalmente pedir pra morrer!  
  
Eu me ergui de raiva, ativando meu poder meta-humano de diminuição de passagem do tempo(eita coisa difícil de falar...). Corri ao redor dele, literalmente moendo ele de pancada. Chute, soco, mordida, o que for que você pensar, eu fiz. No fim, só havia sobrado o figura e sua roupa mecanicamente destruída...   
  
Quando ouvi a polícia chegando, saí correndo pro beco mais próximo para me transformar novamente em Sarah. Porém, foi aí que a coisa encrencou. Olsen, que havia vindo correndo ao saber que eu estava no local, me viu entrando no beco. O coisa tirou fotos de mim como Sarah e Revenge! Meu, deviam ter inventado um beco a prova de intrometidos! Se eu não fosse rápida, ele teria tirado foto erótica também! Infelizmente, não vi o cara e não soube que ele havia me flagrado.   
  
No dia seguinte, eu fui ao bar de novo. Sentei-me no balcão mais uma vez. Logo em seguida, ouvi a porta se abrir e Olsen caminhando até mim e sentando ao meu lado.   
  
-e aí Olsen? Conseguiu alguma foto boa do assalto? - eu perguntei, disfarçando.  
  
-claro. "timas fotos. Especialmente algumas suas... - ele respondeu baixinho.  
  
-hã? O que quer dizer? Eu nem estava lá!  
  
-ah é mesmo... - ele se aproximou de meu ouvido. - Revenge.  
  
Meu coração deve ter parado de bater naquele momento. Eu olhei para ele, e ele estava com um sorriso triunfante. Reuni o que me sobrou de força e falei:  
  
-como é que...  
  
-por que você não faz que nem o Super-homem e usa uma cabine telefônica na próxima? - ele sussurrou.   
  
-droga. O que você quer pelas fotos?   
  
-nada! Eu quero apenas salvar meu emprego!  
  
E dito isso, Olsen se levantou e saiu do bar. Eu corri atrás dele. Droga, por que eu não me teleporto ou coisa assim? Daí eu podia ter voltado pra T-Tower sem precisar me trocar! Eu o segui até o apartamento. Fiquei do lado de fora, tentando argumentar com ele.   
  
-Olsen, você não faz idéia sobre porque eu guardo segredo. Eu não posso arriscar, se os vilões sabem do meu segredo, tentariam atingir quem são próximos de mim.   
  
-não interessa. Não é problema meu Sarah. Se eu não fizer isso, lá se vai minha carreira. Meu novo chefe exigiu isso.  
  
Eu tremi de raiva. Saí do prédio, derrubando o corrimão da escada no caminho. Como diabos eu ia fazer aquela anta jogar as fotos no arquivo L?(arquivo L=Lixeira)  
  
Subitamente, a janela do apartamento de Olsen estilhaçou-se quando alguma coisa entrou nela e agarrou a anta, puxando-o pra fora. Eu olhei com atenção. Era outro carinha comum inimigo dos Titãs. Um guri careca com óculos de marcenaria, roupa verde e usando uma mochila metálica nas costas. Gizmo, o gênio inventor e ex-membro da H.I.V.E. a "Academia de mercenários". Um tipo de tentáculo metálico segurava o Olsen. Corri pro beco para me trocar, e voltei a tempo de perseguir o carequinha.   
  
Segui até o cais da cidade. O Gizmo entrou dentro de um dos armazéns. Eu olhei dentro da janela. Lá dentro, ele havia amarrado Olsen em uma cadeira. Gizmo o observava, e mais ao lado, eu pude ver outra pessoa. Um homem enorme, com pêlos por todo o corpo e bíceps maiores que a cabeça. Mamute, outro ex-membro da H.I.V.E. que era conhecido por sua força incrível. Encostei uma orelha no vidro pra tentar escutar eles...  
  
-...Ele sabe quem é a Revenge. - Gizmo disse para Mamute.   
  
-interessante. - Mamute disse em resposta, enquanto erguia Olsen do chão com uma mão. - e aí espertinho? Vai falar ou teremos que arrancar o seu estômago fora?  
  
Eu escutava com atenção, preparando-me para entrar em ação, quando:  
  
-isso é traiçoeiro demais para um membro da H.I.V.E. - disse uma voz atrás de mim.  
  
Eu me virei instantaneamente. Jinx, a garota pirada que o Bozo tinha trazido pra nos ajudar a salvar o Batboy e o Homem-latão me olhava.  
  
-o que é que você faz aqui? - eu perguntei.  
  
-ih nem te conto, os homens me deram o maior apelo pra pegar os meus ex-parceiros. Então, você está aqui por quê? - ela respondeu naquele ar sonso, enquanto esticava-se para olhar dentro do armazém. - ahh, tem um gatinho na jogada hein? E eu pensei que você fosse chegada no outro lado da fruta...  
  
-como é que é? - eu reclamei bruscamente. Será que aquela garota não tem noção do perigo?  
  
Infelizmente, eu, ao me levantar, pisei em falso e caí pela janela, fazendo O estardalhaço. Caí com dureza sobre algumas caixas de ferro (por que eles não fazem caixas de pano?). Vi Jinx descer ao meu lado, posicionando-se para a luta. Ergui-me, puxando minha Katana. Gizmo e Mamute nos olharam, juntamente com Olsen, surpreso.   
  
-oh que surpresa. - disse Gizmo sorrindo. - os mocinhos mandaram a mocinha pra nós.   
  
-e que surpresa, trouxe nossa ex-companheira também. Como vai Jinx? Trouxe azar pra algum gatinho preto recentemente? - riu Mamute, mais parecendo um ronco que uma gargalhada.  
  
-calem a boca, suas cabeças de tijolo. - eu provoquei, girando minha Katana ao redor de meu corpo.   
  
-Em mando do Serviço Secreto Municipal (que nem é mais tão secreto assim...), eu venho prendê-los. Ta legal? - disse Jinx com um sorriso sonso.   
  
Gizmo tomou a dianteira, erguendo-se no ar com seus tentáculos metálicos saídos de sua mochila eletrônica. Mamute puxou um cano enorme do chão e segurou-o à frente como que um porrete. Jinx permaneceu imóvel atrás de mim enquanto saltei à frente, desferindo um corte com minha fiel companheira contra um dos tentáculos robóticos de Gizmo. O guri desviou com agilidade, a qual era provida pelos tentáculos. Minha visão periférica percebeu o cano de Mamute indo a minha direção. Saltei entre os tentáculos de Gizmo, fazendo com que Mamute acertasse o pirralho. Jinx sorriu daquele jeito enlouquecido que lhe era comum, enquanto ergueu sua mão e os tentáculos de Gizmo enrolaram-se ao redor do cano, prendendo Mamute e Gizmo firmemente. Eu olhei para ela impressionada. Ela foi até os dois criminosos capetas e pisou em cima do estômago do Mamute.   
  
-vem cá, você ainda não aprendeu o que é tomar banho? - disse ela, segurando o nariz com dois dedos, referindo-se ao Mamute.  
  
Eu ri, discretamente.  
  
-quer dizer que você é agente do serviço secreto agora é? - eu lhe questionei.  
  
-yep yep. Pode deixar, eu engaiolo as duas ferinhas. Vai acudir teu namorado vai?  
  
Fui até Olsen e o soltei. Ele me olhou surpreso.  
  
-mas pra que você me salvou?  
  
-depois de meses nos fotografando e escrevendo reportagens sobre nossos feitos, você ainda não sabe? Deixa te falar então. Porque nós somos os heróis seu tosco. Agora, se você não entendeu isso ainda, vai fundo e publica a tua grande matéria. - eu disse de uma vez, antes de me virar, guardar minha Katana e sair do armazém, deixando Olsen pra trás.  
  
Bem, depois de ser salvo, o Olsen voltou pra casa. Quando estava editando a reportagem, chamada "A vingança se chama Sarah" (falta de originalidade), ele chegou ao fim da página. Ele hesitou diante do botão de imprimir... Mas pressionou deletar. Ele levantou-se, caminhou para o lado de fora de seu apartamento, puxou um cigarro e olhou para cima. Para onde eu estava. Ele me fitou sério, jogou o cigarro fora e disse:  
  
-Vá pegá-los Sarah.   
  
Eu acenei com a cabeça e saltei para a noite. Portanto, que todos os criminosos saibam. Não importa onde se escondam na noite. Não importa o quanto fujam de seus medos ou destinos. Saibam, que quando chegar o momento certo, a vingança virá pegá-los... e lá estarei eu para afirmar isso sobre seu corpo inconsciente...  
  
Continua... 


	15. Pontos de Vista Bullseye

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 15: Pontos de vista - Bullseye.  
  
Lá estava eu, sentado no sofá, como sempre faço de manhã. O controle remoto na minha mão, trocando de canal de cinco em cinco segundos. Naquela hora, eu sentia-me muito entediado. Tinha programa pra hoje, mas nada de muito bom surgia pra fazer até a hora que eu marquei com ela. Eu me levantei do sofá e me espreguicei, bocejando de modo alto.  
  
-Isso, ruja pra que todo mundo fuja - Disse Luiz quando entrava na sala.  
-Muito engraçado Luiz. Bom dia - Eu respondi.  
-e aê, ta afim de uma partidinha de Perfect Dark?  
-pode ser. Tenho que matar tempo.  
-por que?  
-combinei de sair com a Estrela Negra hoje. - eu disse calmamente.  
-peraí um minuto. Quer dizer, vocês já.  
-nem pense em terminar a frase, não estamos. -tá ok... Vamos jogar...  
  
Depois de 10 partidas, Luiz desistiu e disse que ia fazer uma outra coisa. Eu fiquei na sala, certo de que ele ia ver Ravena. Isso não era nenhum mistério. Quer dizer, vocês, todo mundo que lê essa história, inclusive eu, já sabem que o Luiz ta caidinho pela Ravena certo? Legal, agora que afirmamos isso, vamos voltar pra história. Hã, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é. Chegou então a hora do almoço, e eu fui me preparar. Vesti meu hero-cloth (roupa de herói). Fui pra garagem e apertei o botão do chaveiro em meu bolso. Os faróis de uma moto azul escura acenderam. Eu sorri, vendo a beleza de moto que o Ciborgue construiu pra mim. Também, já eram duas semanas que eu havia pedido pra ele. Fui até a minha nova moto e passei a mão sobre o assento.  
  
-e aí Flashrider, pronta pra um test-drive?  
  
Pulei pra cima da moto e girei o acelerador. O portão da garagem abriu-se e minha moto e eu saltamos para o asfalto, em direção à cidade. No centro da cidade, perto do poste no centro da praça, lá estava eu. Sinalizei com o controle de meu chaveiro para Flashrider voltar para a torre e fiquei lá esperando por meu encontro. Erm, digo, esperando por Estrela Negra. Não pessoal isso não é um encontro, somos apenas dois amigos saindo juntos, eu juro! Ah, quem eu quero enganar. Sim pessoal, eu e Estrela Negra estamos saindo sim. Na verdade, acho que só preciso apenas me declarar. Nós dois gostamos um do outro. Quero dizer, eu gosto dela, não sei se ela gosta de mim. Não logo se passaram 3 minutos após minha chegada, senti uma mão tocando no meu rosto gentilmente por trás. Sorri em resposta ao toque.  
  
-bom que veio Estrela... - eu disse.  
-como sabia que não era um ladrão? - ela respondeu com uma risadinha.  
-ladrões aqui nessa cidade não têm mãos tão delicadas e macias. Tampouco possuem o delicado aroma de orquídea negra do perfume que você usa.  
-heh, a você não escapa nada não é cowboy? - ela disse, me abraçando por trás. - senti sua falta sabia? - ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.  
-pois então somos dois. Vamos então? Temos um longo dia só pra nós dois. - eu disse sorrindo, estendendo meu braço para ela. -heh, engraçado, se outra pessoa nos visse agora, poderia jurar que somos um casal de namorados. - ela comentou rindo.  
  
Meu estômago deu uma leve tremida naquela hora com o comentário dela. Bem, de qualquer modo, eu e ela caminhamos juntos pra fora da praça, em direção ao local que eu falava pra ela faz um tempo. Um clube de tiro.  
Provavelmente não era bem isso que você esperava que eu fosse dizer não é, ô mente pervertida?  
O sino acima da porta soou assim que eu e ela entramos. Fui até o balcão falar com o dono, um carinha simpático de 36 anos chamado Jay. Ele me conhecia já faz um tempo, tanto na forma de herói, como na forma real. Ele era um velho amigo do meu pai, e sempre me deixava entrar no clube para praticar minha mira (mas cá entre nós, não é lá algo muito necessário pra que tem uma mira perfeita cês não acham não?).  
  
-bom dia Cole. Veio praticar como sempre? - ele falou ao me aproximar, mas logo que viu Estrela Negra, não se conteve e me puxou mais pra perto. - vem cá, onde que você arranjou essa gatinha? Ela tem irmã mais velha?  
-primeiro, ela não é minha namorada. Segundo, ela não tem irmã mais velha. Terceiro: reserva uma cabine só pra nós e era isso ok?  
-ok! - disse Jay rindo.  
  
Por causa de eu estar acompanhado, pudemos entrar de graça. Não que fizesse lá diferença, porque ele sempre me deixava entrar de graça. Fomos até a cabine no final do corredor. Era uma cabine com divisória, onde dois atiradores poderiam praticar em separado. Isso fora implementado após um certo incidente em que um outro freguês me irritou muito e eu quase o furei com um tiro energético. Mas tudo bem, fígado regenera não?  
Fui para o lado direito da divisória, enquanto Estrela Negra foi para o lado esquerdo. Eu então disse:  
  
-tem uma jogada Estrela: você não pode atirar com seus poderes aqui. Você tem que usar a arma aí do teu lado.  
-esse pedaço de metal aqui? - disse ela, apontando o rifle WP-40. -sim, esse aí. É fácil de usar, não se preocupe. Em todo caso, é melhor você colocar esses fones de ouvido aí. O tiro costuma ser bastante barulhento sabe?  
  
Finalizadas as explicações, eu peguei meu rifle, coloquei os fones de ouvido e testei para ver se eu conseguia ouvir alguma coisa. Silêncio total. "timo, pensei. Engatilhei o rifle e vi Estrela Negra fazendo igual. Posicionei o rifle nos meus braços e mirei para frente para checar a mira. Perfeita. Eu então pressionei o botão de início de treino. Um alvo surgiu a minha frente. Saquei o rifle, mirei e dei um tiro. Direto na mosca. Dei outro tiro, um pouco acima da mosca. Dei mais três tiros, que acertaram dos lados esquerdo e direito da mosca, e no lado de baixo. Formei a cruz que eu usava como marca registrada no clube. Sorri, e então abaixei a arma para olhar Estrela Negra.  
Definitivamente, ela devia ficar com os poderes dela ao invés de confiar numa arma. Pessoal, vocês não têm a mínima noção de como a mira dela era ruim... Chegou a acertar o alvo de raspão... Só que era o MEU alvo. Eu fui até o outro lado da divisória e toquei no ombro dela. Ela tirou os fones e baixou a arma.  
  
-a mira dessa arma deve estar com defeito. - ela reclamou, com um sorriso envergonhado. Eu ri por dentro, de tantas vezes que já ouvi a mesma desculpa.  
-calma, é sua primeira vez, não precisa ser rápida para disparar o tiro. Venha, vou te mostrar...  
  
Peguei o rifle e o posicionei nas mãos dela. Então, posicionei meus braços juntos aos dela, para poder corrigir a mira. Através disso, pude perceber que ela era canhota, mas segurava o rifle como uma destra. Ajudei ela a segurar o rifle melhor, então segurei firmemente os braços dela na posição correta. Eu não pude ter certeza na hora, mas achei que ela estivesse incômoda naquela posição. Finalmente, dei o sinal e ela disparou. A bala foi certeira, acertou logo acima do alvo. Ela tirou os fones e me olhou sorrindo:  
  
-eu consegui!  
-é isso aí, garota. - eu cumprimentei. O sorriso dela sempre me cativava.  
  
Fomos embora do clube de tiro e caminhamos para fora da cidade. Ao chegarmos na Torre dos Titãs, já estava quase anoitecendo. Eu a levei até a costa que ficava perto da torre, e nós dois sentamos nas pedras perto da água.  
  
-foi legal hoje não foi? - eu perguntei.  
-muito! Nunca pensei que usar armas fosse tão legal! - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
-pois é. Estranho, mesmo eu indo lá, usando armas e tal, eu não consigo gostar delas... - eu mencionei acidentalmente. Na hora, pude perceber que o assunto ia complicar.  
-como assim? Por que é que você não gosta de armas? - ela perguntou, de modo muito previsível.  
-uma experiência ruim, só isso.  
-que experiência? Pode me contar, sou "toda ouvidos", como vocês terráqueos dizem. -ok... Como quiser... Eu tinha 15 anos na época. Eu já tinha adquirido meu poder de tiro então. Tinha uma fantasia meia boca e saltava de assalto em assalto, detonando criminosos com o nome Bullseye. Eu era feliz eu acho. Meus pais sabiam de meu segredo, mas não sabiam que eu era herói. Não tentaram me trancar num hospital para achar uma cura para uma doença que não existia. Eles achavam que eu nunca faria loucuras.  
  
Respirei fundo, lembrando daqueles tempos felizes de minha infância. Então continuei.  
  
-um dia, na volta para casa, percebi um tumulto no centro da cidade. O banco municipal havia sido roubado. Vesti minha roupa e fui pra lá. Eram cinco bandidos. Um deles estava armado com um rifle PSG1, um dos melhores rifles que existe. Seu nome era Rufus. Ele marcaria minha vida para sempre de forma que nunca imaginei... -Rufus... Eu acho que já ouvi a maninha falando desse cara... Ele não está na prisão? - ela interrompeu.  
-sim, ele está. Prendi ele no capítulo 3.  
-ah é. Bom, continue. -com meus tiros, dominei os quatro capangas. Então, fui para o prato principal. Foi quando minha mãe apareceu. Ela havia me visto pelo noticiário, e correu para o banco. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando meus braços, implorando para que eu caísse na real e voltasse a ser o menino normal que eu era. Foi quando...  
  
Respirei fundo, pois a próxima parte era aquela que eu mais tentei esquecer nos últimos tempos.  
  
-antes que eu pudesse responder sua súplica, um estouro foi ouvido. Eu não tive chance de reagir. Só pude ver o sangue escorrendo da cabeça de minha mãe, o buraco deixado pela bala do PSG1 de Rufus. Nem pensei na hora, fiquei em completo choque. Ao me recuperar, caminhei para o lado de fora do banco, carregando o corpo de minha mãe. Entreguei ela para a ambulância e disse para que ligassem para o número de meu pai. Então, fui até a praia, olhei para o céu, e disparei o mais poderoso tiro, com toda minha raiva concentrada... Mesmo eu tendo incríveis poderes, não pude proteger minha mãe, que morreu sem ao menos saber que, eu era herói apenas porque, eu queria protegê-la...  
  
Senti que não poderia prosseguir. Embora minhas lágrimas tenham secado há muito tempo atrás, a vontade era muita. Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta da torre. Estrela Negra veio flutuando atrás de mim.  
  
-você se tornou um herói... Para proteger quem você ama. -sim... - eu respondi concordando.  
-Cole... Eu quero lhe dizer algo.  
-você quer? - eu fiquei surpreso na hora. Será que ela iria dizer o que eu pensava que ela diria?  
-eu... Bem... Você tem sido tão bom comigo nesses últimos meses... Eu queria te agradecer de alguma forma... Você foi um grande amigo para mim... Mas eu não consigo mais pensar em você dessa forma...  
  
Meu coração caiu por terra. Ela não me amava mesmo. Eu fui estúpido. Completamente estúpido.  
  
-Eu sei... Não posso mais pensar dessa forma... Porque eu agora penso diferente de você... Veja bem.  
-sim?  
  
Subitamente, Estrela Negra correu em minha direção e me abraçou, ao mesmo tempo em que pude sentir o suave toque de seus lábios nos meus. Um beijo. Ela então sussurrou ao meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava.  
  
-eu amo você...  
  
Meu coração bateu forte... Por um instante, eu fraquejei. Ela realmente me amava...  
  
-Estrela... Kommand'r... Eu me tornei um herói porque queria proteger as pessoas que amo.  
-oh... - ela disse, parecendo desapontada.  
-e no momento... A pessoa que mais quero proteger, porque também é a que mais amo... É você. Somente você.  
  
Os olhos de Estrela Negra, aqueles lindos olhos púrpura, lacrimejaram pela primeira vez a minha frente. Eu abracei sua cabeça contra meu peito, e acariciei seus lindos cabelos negros. Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente, e nós novamente nos beijamos, no ato de amor que consumávamos.  
  
-bem, realmente, o dia de hoje foi muito bom. Foi "bastante proveitoso", como diria a Jinx. - ela disse rindo.  
-é. Bastante mesmo. - eu respondi rindo.  
-bem, me desculpe, mas tenho que ir agora. Meu toque de recolher e ir para festas da noite já bateu e estou atrasada. Pego você depois cowboy! - ela disse, piscando para mim enquanto disparava voando para a cidade.  
  
Permaneci ali na frente do prédio mais uns minutos. Esperei ela desaparecer por completo, então entrei. Um sorriso percorria meu corpo inteiro... De agora em diante, eu a protegeria como nunca protegi ninguém...  
  
Continua... 


	16. Pontos de Vista Magi

Teen Titans  
  
Capítulo 16: Pontos de vista - Magi  
  
Acordo, e vejo o sol de rachar nos meus olhos. Olho pro lado e vejo o despertador, arrebentado por uma marreta que eu provavelmente criei com meus poderes durante o sono. Pois é, o ritual de amanhecer tinha sido completado com sucesso. Levitei pra perto de mim uma folhinha de calendário que eu tinha comprado no 1,99. Olhei o dia e na hora, minha vontade era de dormir. Porém, quando fechei os olhos, percebi então que dia era. Dia Seis de Dezembro. Meu aniversário.  
Fiquei estático na hora. Pensei por um momento, era o primeiro aniversário que eu passava na Torre dos Titãs, e me perguntei se deveria contar ou ficar em silêncio. Claro, eu optei a primeira opção, vocês acham que eu sou burro? Sendo assim, eu me vesti e fui pra sala principal. Eram mais ou menos umas 9 da manhã. Provavelmente o pessoal estaria com fome, já que sou eu que preparo o café não? Porém, assim que chego lá, levo um susto. Uma enorme faixa havia sido pendurada no meio do salão, e nela estava escrito: "Feliz Aniversário Magi!". Na hora só deu em uma...  
  
-CUMA?!? - entendem o que eu quero dizer?  
  
Então veio a Estelar e o Robin na minha direção. Robin carregava um pacote nas mãos.  
  
-E aí? Bom dia aniversariante! - disse Robin.  
-Congratulações por completar 16 anos de vida - disse Estelar em um sorriso radiante. -Peraí, muita calma nessa hora, uma pergunta: quem? - eu disse.  
-Cole e Sarah. Eles falaram pra gente semana passada e resolvemos preparar uma festa pra você hoje à noite. - Robin explicou. - Aqui, o meu presente pra você.  
  
Peguei o pacote das mãos do Robin e comecei a abrir. Senti algo sólido lá dentro. Puxei para fora e vi duas barras de metal unidas por uma corrente.  
  
-Um nunchaku? - eu perguntei.  
-como eu sei que você adora os filmes do Bruce Lee, eu achei que você ia gostar de ter esse. É uma réplica do Nunchaku que Bruce Lee usou em Operação Dragão. -como você conseguiu isso??? - eu perguntei surpreso.  
-digamos que tenho uns contatos bem ricos em Gotham City... - Robin disse misteriosamente.  
  
Excitado com meu primeiro presente, peguei ele e focalizei na imagem do Bruce Lee. Então, comecei a fazer aqueles rodopios e malabarismos que o Bruce fazia no filme usando o nunchaku. Devo reconhecer, ter poderes tem suas vantagens, porque sem eles, eu já teria batido com esse troço na cabeça.  
Peguei o nunchaku e guardei no bolso. Senti então a mão de Estelar me puxando pra perto da cozinha.  
  
-venha Luiz, deixe-me presenteá-lo também. Aqui. - disse ela, abrindo o fogão e me entregando um bolo, aparentemente feito por ela mesma. Fiquei impressionado, parecia muito gostoso. -Valeu mesmo Estelar. - disse eu, pegando um pedaço do bolo e metendo na boca. Um segundo depois, cuspi ele com toda a força no lixo. Cara, que gosto horrível! Era muito amargo!  
-esse bolo é de quê? - eu perguntei, ainda com o gosto do bolo na boca. -Bolo de Maturidade. No meu planeta, quando um jovem chega aos dezesseis anos, é oferecido este bolo, que tem o gosto de como é a vida adulta. O sabor amargo o ajuda a compreender as dificuldades da nova etapa de sua vida.  
  
Puxei Robin pra perto e sussurrei: "já vi que lá é como cá...". Ele riu.  
Sentei-me no sofá, e liguei a televisão. Enquanto assistia os desenhos da manhã, me perguntei se todos os Titãs iriam me dar um presente. Então eu pensei se Ravena iria me dar um presente também. O pensamento disso me deixou ansioso. E como se respondesse meu pensamento, Ravena entrou pela porta. Fui até ela.  
  
-oi Ravena, bom dia. Sabe que dia é hoje? - perguntei animado.  
-Sexta-feira. - ela respondeu no seu tom sério de sempre. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela minha cabeça. -hã, eu quero dizer. É um dia especial. -hoje é o aniversário de dezesseis anos do Luiz! - disse Estelar, voando pouco acima de mim. -Parabéns. - disse Ravena em resposta. - tenho que ir. - e saiu da sala, em direção a cozinha.  
  
Nem te conto como me senti na hora. Tipo, eu me dei uma sacudida. Como pude esperar que ela me desse um presente? Ela é a Ravena não?  
Um pouco mais tarde, foi então a vez do Mutano e do Cib me abordarem.  
  
-aê Bruxo, vem com a gente! - disse o Mutano, me arrastando pro quarto do Cib. Ciborgue e Mutano então me sentaram numa cadeira e me mostraram alguma coisa coberta com um pano.  
-o que é isso? - eu perguntei, não sabendo a dor que eu ia sentir a seguir. -é o meu... - Mutano -o seu? - Ciborgue -o nosso... MECANISMO 4000 MARK-2 CIBANO E MUTORGUE!  
  
Eles levantaram o pano e mostraram uma máquina enorme, e pra ser sincero, muito impressionante.  
  
-Cibano e Mutorgue? - eu perguntei.  
-estávamos com falta de criatividade pro nome.  
-o que essa coisa faz?  
  
Ciborgue e Mutano se entreolharam.  
  
-erm, essa é a única coisa que falta averiguar...  
  
Olhei pros dois, e só vi aquele olhar de cientista maluco. Não deu outra, caí na risada. Pareceu-me óbvio que era exatamente essa a intenção dos dois. Tentar me fazer rir. Fui então para a sala de ginástica. Se meus palpites estivessem corretos, era a vez da Sarah me dar um presente. E não é que eu sou um sortudo filho da mãe? Eu acertei, ela estava na sala de ginástica, e tinha um pacote do lado dela.  
  
-Oi Sarah. -Toma. - disse ela, entregando o pacote. - teu presente.  
-o que será? - disse eu, abrindo o pacote. Dentro, vi uma maleta. Uma maleta com uma cruz vermelha. Um kit de primeiro socorros. Fiquei curioso. - ué, pra que isso?  
-ah, pra eu poder te dar surra com mais freqüência, o Mutano não tem graça, ele não chora quando eu bato nele. - ela respondeu, num olhar muito cruel.  
-hã, ta, valeu... Muito gentil da tua parte.  
-ta, ta, não espalha.  
  
Engoli em seco e uma gota escorreu na minha cabeça. Talvez eu não seja lá tão sortudo quanto pensei que fosse.  
Mais tarde, resolvi que, pra minha própria segurança, iria me refugiar no meu quarto. Só que, eventualmente, meu estômago falou mais alto que meu medo de levar surra da Sarah. Fui pra cozinha. Porém, ao entrar na cozinha, dei de frente com a Ravena. Ela parecia com pressa.  
  
-Ravena? - eu perguntei, mas ela já tinha ido embora. Naquele momento, Cole e Estrela Negra entraram na sala. -oi Luiz. - disse Estrela Negra, me levantando do chão. -oi vocês dois. Também vieram me dar um presente? - perguntei na hora.  
-não, viemos ajudar os pobres e indefesos amigos bestas que ficam sentados no chão quando a amada passa. - disse Cole rindo. - claro que viemos te dar um presente ô brocoió. -Aqui. - disse Estrela Negra, me dando um medalhão. E nesse medalhão, uma foto. Uma foto que me trouxe recordações. É a foto de quando Cole e Sarah, juntos comigo, entramos para o time. Parecia que isso acontecera há tanto tempo.  
-achamos que você gostaria de ter algo pra lembrar dos seus amigos. Então a Kommand'r e eu achamos essa foto aqui e decidimos te fazer um medalhão pra você carregar no pescoço. - explicou Cole.  
-Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar. - disse Estrela Negra, me ajudando a prende o medalhão ao redor do meu pescoço. Abri ele mais uma vez e olhei feliz para a foto. -valeu Cole, Estrela Negra. Foi um dos melhores presentes. Com certeza, melhor que o Bolo de Maturidade da Estelar.  
-ah não creio, ela fez aquele bolo pra você! - disse Estrela Negra, caindo na risada. - me lembra de quando eu fiz esse bolo pra ela. Eu não tava falando sério, não existe essa tradição. Só que ela levou a sério... - e continuou a rir.  
  
Mais tarde ainda, já era hora de dormir. Fui direto para a cama. Fiquei olhando a foto. Ravena. Ela, a que eu mais gostava entre os titãs, no fim não me deu um presente. Fiquei um pouco triste, mas também, era isso que eu devia ter esperado.  
Ouvi então uma batida na minha porta.  
  
-entra. - e levei um susto. Era Ravena! - Ravena? O que foi?  
-bem... Eu.  
-o que foi? - eu perguntei. Ela parecia um pouco... Tímida?  
-bem... F... Feliz aniversário.  
  
Ela trouxe a frente nas mãos uma taça com uma colher. Havia algo claramente gelado dentro.  
  
-eu demorei um pouco... Porque nunca tinha feito isso antes... E só pude terminar agora... -isso... É... - eu disse.  
-Sorvete. - ela respondeu.  
  
Sorvete? Por... Por que você fez sorvete Ravena?  
  
-uma vez... Você disse que sua mãe sempre lhe fazia sorvete no seu aniversário... E quis fazer para você também...  
  
Eu segurei a taça, lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos. Ela me olhou, com uma expressão surpresa.  
  
-Luiz, tudo bem?  
-ah, sim. - eu disse, esfregando os olhos. - muito obrigado Ravena.  
-de nada.  
  
Eu peguei o sorvete e olhei para ela, feliz. Sim, essa é a Ravena que eu conheço. Séria, porém próxima quando é necessária. Essa é a garota que eu amo. E por ela, eu continuarei a lutar... Protegerei Ravena. E de agora em diante, lutarei com mais forças ainda. 


	17. Vindo do passado

Teen Titans

Capítulo 17: Vindo do passado.

Luiz estava mexendo em seu computador, navegando na internet em procura de jogos novos para seu computador. Leia-se, ele sempre fazia isso. Porém, como logo ele iria descobrir, neste dia ele iria encontrar algo que não procurava.  
O alarme soa por toda a torre. Luiz gira na própria cadeira, salta para a frente e sai voando pela porta. Usando seus poderes, evoca para seu corpo o seu uniforme. Ele acelera o "passo" e chega na sala principal. O resto do time já esperava por ele.

-ah não, atrasei de novo!  
-pois é. O tempo de "assemble" ainda está muito ruim. - comenta Robin, puxando o cronômetro. - se houvesse uma emergência de verdade, estaríamos atrasados.  
-é, nem me fale. - comentou Ciborgue. - estamos há, sei lá, 4 horas nessa?  
-é Robin, vamos parar vai? Eu tô com fome de pizza! - tentou Luiz.

Robin suspirou, sentindo-se cansado também.

-ok, vamos lá então. Pra garagem. -APOIADO! - gritaram Ciborgue e Mutano ao mesmo tempo.

O time seguiu para a garagem. Cole e Robin saltaram para suas motocicletas. Ravena, Mutano, Luiz, Sarah, Ciborgue e Estelar foram para o T-Car. Após um curto tempo de estrada (que resultou em um olho roxo para Luiz e uma mandíbula deslocada para Mutano, por cortesia de Sarah), eles chegam à pizzaria. Robin pega o menu pra pedir, porém ele não chega realmente a olhar a lista, pois logo alguém tirou o menu de sua mão.

-eu digo para pedirmos de calabresa. - sugere Ciborgue.  
-eu não vou comer carne! - reclamou Mutano.  
-que tal anchovas? - sugeriu Cole.  
-eu nã VOU comer carne! - reclamou Mutano espumando.  
-que tal pepperonni? - tentou Luiz.  
-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU COMER CARNE! - berrou Mutano.  
-Não tem carne na pizza de pepperonni! - atacou Ciborgue.  
-será que dá pra gente fazer logo esse pedido...? - indagou Ravena.  
-que tal uma pizza de banana? - perguntou Estelar com um sorriso.  
-...hã... Estelar? - disse Robin, enquanto os outros olhavam para ela. - as pizzas doces são sobremesa, não prato principal.  
-tenho uma idéia... - disse Sarah, puxando a katana e apontando pros meninos discutindo. - peçamos uma pizza dividida. A primeira choradinha que eu ouvir e cabeças vão rolar!

Como todo mundo já tinha levado surra o suficiente no carro, assentiram e a pizza foi ordenada. Mutano, que sabe-se lá como havia trazido uma lata de leite de soja, a abriu quando falou:

-mais 1 minuto.  
-mais um minuto para que? - perguntou Robin.  
-mais um minuto para aparecer algum perigo que nos impeça de terminar de comer a pizza ou de pagá-la... - respondeu Mutano.

E como os palpites do Mutano costumam dar certo... as vezes, isso é... logo surge o tal perigo. Gritos vindos de duas quadras adiante da pizzaria. Robin não perdeu tempo, saltou do segundo andar da pizzaria exclamando:

-TITÃS!  
-VAMOS LÁ! - exclamou a equipe inteira junta.

Não demorou muito para identificar a fonte do problema. Um desconhecido, vestido em um traje de batalha negro e laranja, completando com um capacete cinza que não mostrava nada de seu rosto. Não era possível determinar se tratava-se de uma mulher ou um homem, mas isso era irrelevante.

-não sabe que é falta de educação destruir propriedade publica sem motivos aparentes? - disse Robin para chamar atenção do desconhecido.

O desconhecido, percebendo a presença dos Titãs, cruzou os braços e começou a flutuar, e se não fosse pela percepção de Revenge, uma gigantesca estátua de granito arremessada pelo poder do desconhecido teria esmagado Robin. Revenge sacou a katana e avançou velozmente pra cima do desconhecido, mas descobriu, de péssimo modo, que estava presa no ar, com o poder do desconhecido a segurando imóvel. O desconhecido caminhou até ela e calmamente lhe deu um peteleco na testa, lhe mandando voando até a esquina. Em seguida foi a vez de Mutano, que foi congelado em gelo sólido em pleno movimento de transformação. Ciborgue não durou muito também, ao descobrir que seu corpo metálico havia sido convertido em ferrugem pura.

-ah porcaria! Eu acabei de lustrar de manhã! - reclamou frustrado.

Estelar avançou, disparando Rajadas Estelares. Ravena veio logo atrás, arremessando rajadas de magia de luz negra. ambas foram congeladas no ar, assim como Revenge, mas foram deixadas onde estavam. Quando Estelar pensou em usar sua visão-laser para atirar, percebeu um grande espelho flutuando em sua frente, que a colocaria em perigo caso usasse o laser de seus olhos. Robin sacou seu Bastão Bo e lançou uma bomba de fumaça para tentar um ataque furtivo, que provou-se falho ao ver sua fumaça tornar-se... chiclete.

-ok, agora eu nunca mais compro goma de mascar na vida! - ele reclamou, tentando inutilmente se livrar.

Em seguida foi a vez de Bullseye. Ele pensou rápido, como bom pistoleiro que era, e disparou seu tiro energético, mas viu outro disparo idêntico vindo na direção de seu tiro, causando uma onda de choque terrível. Ao aterrisar no chão após o impacto, lhe ocorreu um pensamento:

"não tenho certeza... mas pode ser que esse adversário possa ter o mesmo poder do Luiz."

Mas ele nunca pode proferir esse pensamento para Magi, já que viu suas mãos atadas por uma corda energética, e um esparadrapo colado em sua boca. Agora não lhe restava dúvidas. O adversário tinha o poder que Magi tinha.  
Magi ficou de pé em frente ao desconhecido, levitando pedras dos escombros e arremessando no adversário. Ao vê-las rebatidas, ele apenas desviou-se, usando seu próprio poder para aumentar sua velocidade. Porém, ele estranhou que o adversário parecia(como ele notou isso, não está no meu entender...) estar satisfeito com algo. Então, notando algo vindo por trás, ele se abaixou em ultima hora, desviando de uma pedra. a pedra continuou indo, sem dar tempo ao desconhecido de perceber o que houve, já que Magi acelerara a pedra com seu próprio poder. A pedra atingira o estranho na cabeça, destruindo seu capacete.  
A pessoa por trás do capacete tinha longos cabelos morenos lisos. Seus olhos eram cinzentos e sua expressão era neutra. Uma mulher. Ela disparou uma bomba de fumaça ao chão e desapareceu no ar. E quase imediatamente, todos foram libertados de suas imobilizações. Robin foi o primeiro a ir até onde a mulher estava.

-aie... - gemeu Mutano. - quem diabos era ela?  
-e de onde veio tanto poder? - perguntou Ciborgue.  
-daqui... - disse Robin, exibindo o que encontrara: um distintivo com um "S.  
-não pode ser... - disse Estelar surpresa.  
-pode. Slade está vivo. - concluiu Robin.  
-esqueçam Slade um momento. O que há com o Luiz? - perguntou Cole, apontando para Luiz. Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão chocada no rosto. Ao se aproximarem, ele caiu de joelhos olhando para o chão. -Luiz, ce tá legal? - perguntou Robin.  
-ela... não pode... ela... - ele balbuciava.  
-o que ele quer dizer? - perguntou Mutano.  
-não importa, quem quer que seja ela, nós vamos acabar com ela não?  
-não. - disse Ravena interrompendo. - a coisa não é tão simples assim Ciborgue.  
-como assim? - todos perguntaram. Ravena foi até Luiz e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.  
-ela é... quem penso que é Luiz?

Luiz apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-peraí... ela quem? - perguntou Robin.  
-Aquela mulher... deveria estar morta. - disse Luiz em choque.  
-afinal, quem é ela??? - reclamou Sarah.  
-ela... é a mãe do Luiz. - falou Ravena.

Continua... 


	18. A Revelação

Teen Titans

Capítulo 18: A Revelação.

O grupo já havia a muito retornado para a Torre, mas o estado de choque permanecia em todos. O fato de Slade ter retornado, por si só, já era motivo de choque o suficiente. Mas o fato de que seu novo adversário era a mãe de Magi, isso era completamente inesperado. Sem escolha, o grupo só tenta conseguir se inteirar na situação com a mesma pessoa que revelou a identidade da mãe de Magi...

-ok Ravena, estamos ouvindo. Pode começar. - Disse Robin em tom sério, sentando no espaçoso sofá ao lado de Estelar e Mutano. Ciborgue sentou-se na mesinha mesmo.  
-é isso aí. Pode explicar qual é a história da mãe do Magi agora mesmo. - Soltou Ciborgue.  
-parece que não resta muita escolha Ravena. Por favor, conte. - Encorajou Cole.

Ravena olhou de um titã ao outro, respirou fundo, e sentou-se, para começar a contar a história...

-ok. Mas aviso. Pode ser chocante demais para vocês. -comece de uma vez e acabe com isso. - reclamou a sempre mal-humorada Sarah. Aproveitando a oportunidade, ela sacou sua espada e mirou ela em Mutano.  
-pra quê isso- ele perguntou assustado.  
-pro caso de você ter a leve idéia de soltar uma piadinha durante a história...

Mutano engoliu em seco e se encolheu no sofá.

-posso começar- perguntou Ravena.  
-sim. - confirmou Robin.

Inspirando fundo mais uma vez, ela começou:

-certo. Como vocês já sabem, Luiz adquiriu seus poderes durante o Big-Bang. -sim, que nem todos os outros meta-humanos. - disse Robin.  
-quase todos... - acrescentou Sarah.  
-bem. Querem saber como os pais dele reagiram à notícia de que ele adquirira poderes?  
-nada bem imagino- tentou Ciborgue.  
-exatamente. O pai de Luiz era policial. Os poderes de Luiz só começaram a surgir 2 meses depois do Big-Bang. Durante esses meses, o pai de Luiz tinha se tornado um dos principais opositores aos Meta-Humanos. Na opinião dele, todos os meta-humanos eram monstros. Então, qual foi a surpresa quando seu próprio filho virou um monstro.  
-imagino que tenha sido um choque de bom tamanho. - comentou Robin.  
-se foi, não faço idéia. Só sei que se não fosse pela insistência da mãe de Luiz, o pai dele já o teria entregado à polícia. Os meses que seguiram foram conturbados. Luiz não controlava bem os poderes dele, e sendo um típico adolescente com problemas de adolescente, ativava os poderes por acaso ao ter acessos de raiva. -mas é claro. Os poderes dele estão fortemente ligados às emoções, não é pra tanto que os ativasse durante um acesso de raiva. - acrescentou Robin.  
-como os meus. - disse Estelar em adição. - a diferença é que meus poderes tem como base a emoção, enquanto os deles são impulsionados por emoção, não ativados por.  
-o pai constantemente o castigava e punia por suas ativações acidentais de poderes, por medo de descobrirem que seu próprio filho era uma aberração. -a vida dele deve ter sido horrível naquela época. - disse Estelar tristemente.  
-havia algo que impedia sua vida de ser assim como descreve Estelar. Ou melhor, duas coisas. Uma, obviamente, era a amizade que ele formara com Cole. Ele o ajudava a tentar controlar seus poderes, além de ser como um irmão mais velho para ele.  
-"nas palavras do próprio." - comentou Cole sorrindo levemente.  
-a outra, como vocês devem imaginar, era a mãe dele. Pelo que sei, ela nunca concordou com o pai de Luiz sobre os Meta-humanos. Podemos dizer que era a única pessoa na casa que gostava de Luiz.  
-imagino que Luiz amava a mãe dele da mesma forma. - acrescentou Estelar.  
-exato. Por isso que o que aconteceu aquele dia fatídico o feriu tão gravemente.  
-o que aconteceu- perguntou Mutano, ainda com a espada apontada para ele.  
-como em qualquer outro dia, Luiz e seu pai estavam discutindo. Conhece aquele ditado: "não mexa na lenha da fogueira ou ela pode aumentar"? foi o que houve. O pai dele atingiu um ponto crítico na raiva de Luiz, dizendo que os poderes dele serviam apenas para destruir. Luiz, em resposta, disse que não era verdade. O pai de Luiz, então prosseguiu a insult�-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Luiz, em um momento de intensa raiva, acabou por dizer: "aposto que você não se importa com ninguém, só com esse seu medo irracional daquilo que é diferente. Aposto que a mamãe poderia cair morta agora que você não derrubaria uma lágrima por isso"  
-espere, pare um momento Ravena. - Robin pediu. - não me diga que.  
-...a mãe dele... - Estelar continuou, levando a mão sobre a boca aberta em pavor.  
-...sim. - confirmou Ravena. - ela morreu por culpa dos poderes de Luiz. Ao pronunciar aquela frase, em conjunto com o acesso de raiva, ativou o poder, e a matou instantaneamente. -m-mas não pode ser- balbuciou Mutano.  
-pode sim. Nós sabemos perfeitamente bem que a capacidade do Luiz vai além do que imaginamos... se ele quisesse mesmo, ele seria capaz de erradicar o planeta inteiro talvez. - Ciborgue comentou.  
-o pai de Luiz, ao contrário da reação de Luiz, permaneceu calmo. Ao que parece, ele era mais doentio do que parecia ser, pois havia posicionado câmeras de vigilância na casa. A intenção dele era realmente fazer Luiz cometer um crime hediondo, para poder finalmente mostrar ao mundo o quão perigosos um meta-humano, mesmo benigno, pode ser. Luiz, percebendo estar certo sobre o pai não ligar para a vida da mãe, decide tomar vingança por si próprio, e destrói a mente de seu pai, com a arma que ele apontava para o filho. Luiz foi para a polícia, e disse que seus pais haviam sido assassinados por algum marginal que invadiu sua casa. Os pais foram enterrados, e Luiz foi levado à um orfanato. Porém, de lá foi resgatado por Cole e seu pai, que o adotaram. Então, de certa forma, Luiz e Cole se tornaram irmãos mesmo... fim da história.

O grupo permanecia em choque. Nenhum dos casos pessoais de suas vidas teria sido tão trágico. Estelar parecia que iria chorar, seu coração inocente não acreditando na crueldade do pai de Luiz. Robin olhava de olhos pasmados para o chão, enquanto acalmava Estelar.

-mas... como que a mãe dele poderia estar viva? E mais importante, como ela está trabalhando para Slade, e como ela tem poderes como os de Luiz- questionou Cole, a mão segurando o queixo, pensativo. -você tem alguma idéia Cole- perguntou Sarah.  
-muitas. Uma mais improvável que a outra.  
-será que Luiz tem idéia? Hein Luiz, o que você acha- perguntou Robin.

Luiz ignorou a pergunta, andando para fora da sala lentamente. Seu rosto permanecia em expressão catatônica.

-você não teve muito tato Robin... - Cole comentou. -Como assim- perguntou Robin.  
-não importa o fato da mãe estar viva. O que importa é o fato dela agora ser nossa inimiga. E você sabe o que fazemos com inimigos...

Durante a noite, Luiz não foi visto em nenhum lugar da torre. Ravena, cansada de esperar, dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Qual foi a surpresa então, ao deparar-se com Luiz sentado em sua cama. Seus olhos pareciam levemente inchados, provavelmente estivera chorando.

-Luiz, eu te procurei pela torre inteira. - Ravena disse, fechando a porta.  
-desculpe... eu queria ficar sozinho por um tempo...

Ravena sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, levitando o chá que tinha preparado mais cedo naquele dia. Servindo-o em uma xícara, o entregou para Luiz. Grato, ele bebeu o conteúdo lentamente.

-você está bem- perguntou a jovem. -não sei... por que ela? Por que, de todas as pessoas mortas que poderiam voltar, tinha que ser ela... eu não teria problemas para enfrentar zumbis ou coisa assim... mas ela.  
-shh... acalme-se. - Ravena consolou, passando um braço por trás dele. - não sabemos se aquela é realmente sua mãe ainda.  
-era sim. Não precisa mentir para mim. sei que você pode perceber coisas que outras pessoas não percebem, e sei que percebeu que a aura dela é parecida com a minha.

Ravena se sentiu encurralada. Novamente, os poderes de Luiz provaram-se mais versáteis do que ela previra.

-certo. É sua mãe. Sem dúvida. Mas também pode ser um clone. Slade é rico, poderia providenciar algo assim. -mas por que minha mãe? Ela não tem nada a ver com os titãs.  
-eu não sei...

Luiz fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-eu estou com medo... a imagem dela esteve assombrando meus sonhos desde aquele dia... se tivermos que enfrent�-la novamente, meus poderes podem sair do controle... ou talvez eu fraqueje, lhe dando a oportunidade que ela precisa para eliminar o time.  
-Luiz, tente entender uma coisa. O que você fez, ou não fez, não importa agora... por mais que você tenha a amado no passado, agora vocês são inimigos... e não nos resta escolha... senão a trat�-la como qualquer outro inimigo...

Ravena percebeu logo que Luiz estava em conflito. Um lado concordava com cada palavra dela, mas a outra negava isso tudo totalmente.

-eu... obrigado Ravena... você parece trazer sempre a luz pra me guiar pra fora do túnel... - Luiz disse. Seus olhos vermelhos fixaram-se em Ravena. Um impulso terrível se apoderara dele... ele queria muito contar o que sentia.  
-eu... de nada... você que me impressiona... teus poderes são um fardo maior do que os meus... -eu só consigo por que tenho quem me ajude...

os dois permaneciam em silêncio... se olhando... a conversa havia longo se encerrado, mas não conseguiam parar de se olhar.

-acho... melhor você ir para o seu... - começou Ravena, mas logo foi impedida por Luiz.  
-não.  
-mas Luiz.  
-por favor... me deixa ficar aqui... com você? Acho, que vou dormir melhor se saber que está aqui do meu lado.  
-eu... pode...

agora eles estavam de pé, próximos a cama. Seus olhos enxergavam apenas a pessoa em sua frente. Um gesto de carinho surgiu logo em seguida, enquanto os corpos dos dois jovens repousavam na cama, em um abraço repleto de significados...

continua... 


	19. Eu posso te ouvir

Teen Titans

Capítulo 19: Eu posso te ouvir.

Uma nuvem de torpor pós sono preenchia a mente de Luiz quando ele acordou. A escuridão no quarto era completa. Ele estranhou, pois não era costume seu dormir com a cortina fechada. Foi então que lembrou-se do que aconteceu na noite passada.

"ok" pensou ele. "eu estava no quarto da Ravena... nós começamos a conversar... e então eu..."

Sentando-se de imediato, ele avistou Ravena perto do espelho, escovando o cabelo. Ele se levantou, vestiu as roupas propriamente após notar que ainda estava como viera ao mundo, e caminhou até ela. Havia algo de diferente com ela que ele não tinha certeza... para só então, com uma sacudida para fora do torpor, que notou: o manto tinha mudado de cor. Não era mais azul escuro, mas levemente claro, quase que branco, mas ainda azul. Ele se perguntou o porquê disso.

-bom dia. - ele disse, um tanto tímido quanto ao acontecimento da noite anterior.  
-bom dia. - ela respondeu em tom semelhante. -hã... ontem foi.  
-não precisamos falar disso agora se quiser. - ela respondeu, como se percebendo a hesitação dele em decidir sobre o que significara aquilo. -tá. Obrigado. Hã, eu acho que é melhor eu me teleportar pro meu quarto, pra não dar bandeira.  
-concordo. - ela disse, com um leve sorriso. - e caso esteja se perguntando, foi especial.

Luiz sorriu docemente, e se teleportou para seu quarto. A cama permanecia arrumada. Ele teria que dar um jeito nisso. Então, concentrou seu poder na imagem de sua cama após acordar. Então, trocou-se de roupa, pois ainda vestia seu uniforme. Devidamente camuflado, saiu de seu quarto. Caminhando lentamente, para ter tempo de recordar o acontecimento, sorriu para si mesmo. Aquela noite ele não iria esquecer jamais. Foi a melhor noite da vida dele. O momento mais fantástico que ele já tivera o prazer de experimentar. Após um longo tempo de caminhada lenta, ele chegou ao salão principal. Foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café. Não tardou muito aos outros titãs começarem a entrar. Ravena foi a última, pretendendo ser apenas mais uma manhã comum, onde ela sempre é a última a chegar ao salão. Só havia um porém, que era o fato de seu manto estar colorido diferente. Os titãs a olharam por um longo tempo, até que elas lhe deu um longo olhar sério, como se dissesse: "não sou bicho de zoológico". Pegando seu chá, sentou-se em uma poltrona afastada, junto a um grosso livro de poesia...

"Ergui-me após e, calmo enfim, sem hesitar, falei assim:  
"Perdoai-me, senhora, ou meu senhor, se há muito aí fora me esperais mas é que estava adormecido e foi tão débil o batido,  
que eu mal podia ter ouvido alguém chamar à minha porta,  
assim de leve, em hora morta". Escancarei então a porta:  
- escuridão e nada mais.

Sondei a noite erma e tranqüila, olhei-a fundo, a perqueri-la sonhando sonhos que ninguém, ninguém ousou sonhar iguais Estarrecido de ânsia e medo, ante o negror imoto e quedo,  
só um nome ouvi (quase em segredo eu o dizia) e foi: "Lenora"  
E o eco, em voz evocadora, o repetiu também: "Lenora"  
Depois, silêncio e nada mais."

Ravena fechou o livro e os seus olhos, bebendo o chá.

"mais tarde vou ler essa poesia com o Luiz"  
"pois é, eu também gostaria... CUMA?"

Ravena teve um leve sobressalto. A voz surpresa de Luiz soava no interior de sua mente. Ela olhou para trás, mas Luiz não estava na sala. Um tanto hesitante, perguntou para si mesma:

"é você Luiz"  
"sim, até onde sei sou eu." A voz tentando parecer engraçada era inconfundível. "o que está havendo Ravena? Num momento eu estava caminhando pro meu quarto, pensando em alguma coisa qualquer, quando ouvi a sua voz lendo o livro do Allan Poe"  
"sim, eu estava lendo o livro. E ouvi sua voz logo após terminar de ler um parágrafo"  
"o que está havendo?" perguntava Luiz em tom de dúvida, embora Ravena pudesse ouvir milhões de probabilidades surgindo na mente imaginativa dele.  
"não estou certa... mas acho que deve ter algo a ver com... você sabe"  
"oh! Talvez... quem sabe?" "é... quem sabe"  
"isso pode vir a ser útil. Sabe, caso nos separemos por períodos indeterminados. Eu acho que não poderia permanecer agindo normalmente se eu esquecesse a sua voz." Disse Luiz, timidamente.

Ravena fechou sua mente, para cortar a conexão mental. Estava certa. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com os poderes de ambos somados... a vocês sabem o que. Mais tarde, naquele dia, Luiz estava em seu quarto, atualizando sua página na internet(coisa que eu não sei fazer pra falar a verdade...), que ele criara para os fãs dos Titãs(pois é, super herói tem que dar uma atenção aos fãs não?). ele estava respondendo e-mails de fãs dele, que para a surpresa dele, haviam em boa quantidade. Haviam, para uma surpresa ainda maior, muitas cartas de garotas. Por essa ele definitivamente não esperava. Lembrou-se dos tempos de escola. Ele nunca fora exatamente um imã do sexo oposto. Para ser franco, era mais um repulsor... de qualquer modo, ele foi abrindo os e-mails, lendo em voz alta(para si próprio) os conteúdos.

-hmm, "Para: Magi. Você é albino ou usa lentes vermelhas?" difícil questão pra ser sincero... - ele disse, respondendo o e-mail dizendo que seus olhos eram resultado de seus poderes. Indo para a seguinte. "querido Magi. você é super herói a quanto tempo?" ao que ele respondeu 3 anos, desde que tinha 14. -hmm, essa próxima parece interessante... mas hein? "Magi docinho, você tem programa pra terça-feira a noite? Mil beijos da sua amada Kitten."

Dando uma sacudida em sua mente, ele teve a impressão que já ouvira esse nome antes em algum lugar... mas seu pensamento foi interrompido ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

-entra - ele disse. Cole entrou no quarto e fechou a porta logo atrás.  
-ocupado?  
-não na verdade. - respondeu ele, fechando a caixa de mensagens. - em que posso ajudar? -bem, não pude deixar de notar que você parecia diferente de manhã.  
-eu diferente? Já olhou pra roupa nova da Ravena? - disse Luiz tentando parecer engraçado. -sim você. Vamos admita. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Ravena.  
-CUMA? Digo, o que insinua?  
-o que afirmo, quer dizer. Ou vou ter que lembrá-lo do meu poder de Empatia?

Luiz congelou. Ele havia esquecido do poder natural de Cole em perceber sentimentos.

-ok... mas fique claro, ninguém sabe disso além de você ouviu?  
-não sei de nada estranho entre vocês dois... agora conte. - disse ele, sentando-se de frente para o encosto da cadeira.  
-certo... bem... hã, me responde uma coisa Cole?  
-sim?  
-você e a Estrela Negra... bem... vocês já.  
-quer saber se já dormimos juntos? - completou Cole displiscentemente.  
-é... - afirmou Luiz timidamente.  
-sem dúvida que sim. -hã... bem... é que... -espera aí... não me diga que vocês dois... você e a Ravena... - Cole parecia tentar conter um sorriso. Uma afirmação com a cabeça confirmou sua expectativa.

-o que aconteceu depois? -bem... eu acabei dormindo no quarto dela... e de manhã... me teleportei pro meu quarto pra manter a aparência.  
-e conseguiu fazer bem, só esqueceu um detalhe.  
-qual?  
-hoje é domingo, você nunca acorda cedo no domingo. Se tivesse olhado a folhinha, teria lembrado de dormir mais... sorte sua que ninguém reparou. -é, sorte mesmo. Mas, e a Ravena, porque ela mudou de cor no manto?  
-o Mutano uma vez me explicou que a cor do manto representa o domínio dos poderes dela, assim como o quão reprimidos estão os sentimentos dela. quanto mais clara a cor.  
-maior é o poder dela e mais sentimentos dela podem surgir. É, eu me lembro agora. O Mutano também explicou isso.  
-mas, para ter ocorrido isso que ocorreu entre vocês dois, significa que a relação entre vocês está mais profunda do que eu imaginava.  
-peraí, como assim "que você imaginava?  
-fala sério. Pra alguém capaz de explodir o mundo, você realmente tem pouca imaginação. Se eu pude saber que havia acontecido algo entre vocês, é óbvio que eu sei então que você gosta dela de forma especial.  
-touché... - disse Luiz, dando um leve sorriso.  
-e agora? O que farão disso?  
-não sei... não faço idéia na verdade. Pra ser sincero, nunca cheguei a dizer abertamente que a amava. E nem ela o fez.  
-você gosta de ser complicado não? - riu Cole, saindo do quarto.

Luiz, ao invés de retornar para seu computador, saiu pela janela e sentou-se no parapeito. O sol desaparecia no horizonte lentamente. Ele sentiu-se calmo, e muito mais feliz do que normalmente.

"Luiz"  
"Ravena"  
"tentei falar com você mais cedo, mas ouvi a voz de Bullseye em sua mente. Imaginei que estivessem juntos"  
"acertou. Ele sabe sobre o que aconteceu"  
"era de se esperar. Você esqueceu de olhar o calendário"  
"até tu? Brutus meu filho!" exclamou Luiz em tom de humor.

Ravena, pela primeira vez, riu de um modo que parecia ser próximo de uma risada franca. Luiz sorriu, apreciando o som agradável da risada da garota com quem compartilhava agora uma ligação especial...

Continua... 


	20. Risos

Teen Titans

Capítulo 20: Risos

"Com a alma em febre, eu novamente entrei no quarto e, de repente, mais forte, o ruído recomeça e repercute nos vitrais. "É na janela" - penso então - "Por que agitar-me de aflição? Conserva a calma, coração! É na janela, onde, agourento, o vento sopra. É só do vento esse rumor surdo e agourento. É só o vento e nada mais.

Abro a janela e eis que, em tumulto, a esvoaçar, penetra um vulto: - é um Corvo hierático e soberbo, egresso de eras ancestrais. Como um fidalgo passa, augusto e, sem notar sequer meu susto, adeja e pousa sobre o busto - uma escultura de Palas, bem sobre a porta; e se conserva ali, no busto de Palas, empoleirado e nada mais."

Luiz fechou o livro calmamente, marcando a página para pode continuar depois. Ravena estava calmamente ao seu lado, meditando. Mesmo tendo se passado dois dias desde... aquilo... as roupas de Ravena permaneciam com o tom azul claro. Apesar disso, ela ainda meditava todos os dias. Não por ter que controlar os poderes, mas porque gostava de relaxar após um dia estressante. Luiz se tornara uma ótima ajuda ao relaxar, pois o jeito calmo embora teatral com que lia as passagens do tomo antigo agradavam e muito a jovem Ravena. Ele olhou para o rosto calmo e sereno da garota que amava. Conseguia ouvir sua mente repetindo as já comuns palavras mágicas: Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Ele quis lhe chamar a atenção de alguma forma. Olhou em volta, e então se inclinou para a frente, para perto dela.  
O olho de Ravena abre e focaliza em Luiz.

-não. - diz ela friamente.  
-ok tudo bem! - responde o garoto sacudindo as mãos.

Os dois não resistem a comicidade da cena e começam a rir.

-relaxando? - perguntou Luiz com um sorriso.  
-sim. Cada dia me impressiono mais com seu talento em leitura poética. - respondeu ela com sinceridade.  
-hehe, ainda vou ganhar um oscar! - disse ele rindo.  
-o oscar é para atores, não poetas. - comentou Ravena.  
-Ah... é... - lembrou Luiz sem graça.

Ravena o olhou por uns instantes antes de deixar sair mais uma leve risada. Ela repousou sua mão no rosto de Luiz.

-gosto quando você me faz rir... seu humor é contagiante... - e ela subitamente mudou o tom. - diferente de um certo metamorfo que conhecemos.  
-seria um baixinho, com roupinha roxa e preta, que tem cor de vegetal e cheiro de deus-me-livre-não-digo-o-que? - disse ele rindo.  
-é. Digamos que sim. - respondeu Ravena com um sorriso.  
-opa, olha a hora. Melhor eu voltar pro meu recanto. Não dorme tarde tá legal? - Luiz disse com um sorriso, antes de teleportar.

De volta ao seu quarto, Luiz rapidamente trocou-se com seus poderes, e colocou-se embaixo das cobertas, caindo velozmente em um sono pesado. Antes porém, percebeu que deixara a janela aberta, mas mudou de idéia quanto a levantar. Nunca acontecia nada mesmo né?  
Ledo engano. No dia seguinte, após uma noite tranqüila de sono, ele se levanta e a primeira coisa que vê é um pacote de presente sobre a escrivaninha. Indo direto a ele, e o abrindo, Luiz achou um atraente anel dourado(ou de ouro falso, tanto faz). Encantado, ele o coloca de imediato. Um estranho calafrio percorreu o corpo de Luiz, mas ele ignorou. Ele abriu a porta... e deu de cara com um boneco inflável enorme com a cara do Mutano... no dito cujo, havia um bilhete grudado. A letra era de Cole.

-"Luiz, eu e os outros Titãs recebemos um chamado fora da cidade. Ravena ficará com você pro caso de alguma emergência... ah é, boa sorte garanhão!"

Luiz amassou o bilhete e caminhou ainda com sono para a cozinha. Viu Ravena sentada em uma poltrona, de costas para ele quando entrou no salão.

-bom dia. - ele disse com um bocejo.  
-bom dia. - ela respondeu sem se virar.

Ele, ainda meio sonolento, vagou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar leite. Ele então ouve Ravena:

-ah, poderia pegar meu chá de ervas? Está aí em cima da mesa.

Luiz viu o dito cujo, então voltou para dentro da geladeira. Logo após, ouviu Ravena de novo.

-Luiz? E o meu chá? - ela perguntou.  
-ué, eu já teleportei ele pra você. - disse Luiz distraído.  
-não mandou não.

Era verdade. O chá permanecia onde estava. Ravena olha para Luiz e diz com um ar de surpresa.

-e por que você ainda está de pijama?  
-que?

Luiz olhou para si próprio. Estava ainda com o pijama.

-ué... eu tinha certeza que tinha usado meu poder pra trocar a roupa no automático.  
-espere. - disse ela se aproximando dele. - o que é isso em sua mão?  
-sei lá. - disse ele, erguendo a mão com o anel. - tinha um pacote no meu quarto de manhã, e tinha isso nele.

Ravena cruzou os braços pensando.

-acho que esse anel deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de seus poderes estarem falhando... vamos tirar uma prova. Faça alguma coisa que só consiga fazer com seus poderes. -ok. - disse ele, tentando ver o que poderia fazer.

Luiz fechou os olhos e se concentrou em voar... voar como a Estelar... e abriu os olhos. Permanecia no chão.

-está aí. O anel tem que ter algo a ver com...

Ravena é interrompida pelo som do interfone. Os dois se entreolham curiosos. Não era comum terem visitas tão cedo na manhã. Eles pegaram o elevador e desceram até o térreo. Foram então abrir a porta. Havia uma garota no lado de fora. Ela vestia uma blusinha rosa claro e calças jeans. Uma tiara rosa cruzava o topo de seus longos cabelos loiros. Ravena olhou ela, tendo lembrado quem era.

-Você não é a Kitten? - perguntou ela.  
-meow! - respondeu a garota, imitando um gato. - eu mesma. -o Robin não está aqui, nem quer qualquer coisa com você. - ela respondeu secamente. -é, certo, como se eu fosse vir aqui para falar com ele tendo cinco super heróis poderosos me cercando. Achei que você fosse a mais esperta da turma. - respondeu Kitten com desprezo. Os olhos de Ravena faíscaram em fúria. - eu vim ver foi você!

Ela ergueu o dedo indicador direito e apontou para Luiz.

-cuma? - exclamou Luiz em surpresa. -posso entrar? - respondeu ela em um tom alegre, embora mantivesse o tom de convencida.

A contragosto, Ravena assentiu com Luiz e deixou a garota entrar. Chegando no salão, Luiz sentou-se no sofá, e Kitten sentou bem próximo dele. Ravena permaneceu de pé, com os braços cruzados, ainda irritada.

-então... hm... kitten não é? - a garota afirmou. Luiz a olhou curioso e intrigado. - o que exatamente você deseja de mim?  
-você fica tão bonitinho com essa sua cara de dúvida - disse a garota em um tom de adoração. - é simples. Sabe esse lindo anel que você está usando? Ele é um presente meu para você. Vai ser o símbolo de nosso compromisso!  
-mas hein? Que compromisso?  
-sejamos francos. Você não tem namorada, isso é um fato. Seja por ser super herói ou não, você não conhece ainda o amor. - a garota foi falando - por isso, eu, que devo admitir me sinto atraída por você, decidi que vou ser sua garota por um dia, para você saber como é amar. O que acontece depois é por você. Eu estarei mais que disposta a ser sua namorada para sempre se você quiser. - terminou ela com sorriso. Luiz estava boquiaberto, mas retomou a postura.  
-espera só um minuto aí. Eu não quero ser seu namorado. Tem mais, eu nem te conheço ainda!  
-exatamente tolinho. - disse ela, empurrando o rosto dele de leve com o dedo - vamos sair juntos no dia dos namorados. Teremos um dia inteiro para você me conhecer - ela se aproximou mais dele.  
-mas eu não quero sair com você! Eu... - olhou para Ravena tímidamente - vou estar ocupado no dia.  
-NÃO QUERO SABER! - berrou escandalosa a garota. - Você vai sair comigo ou nunca vai ter seus poderes de volta! Esse anel foi feito para anular seus poderes de metahumano docinho, e só eu tenho o mecanismo que permite que você o tire!

Luiz a olhava incrédulo. Ele puxou com toda força, mas o anel não quis sair de seu dedo. Ele tentou com os dentes, mas só conseguiu uma dor de dente.

-...eu não tenho escolha tenho? - disse ele tristemente.  
-tem não! - disse Kitten, brincando com os fios de cabelo de Luiz. - espero você no festival que vai ter no pier hoje a noite. E lembre-se: comporte-se como meu namorado ou nunca vai receber seus poderes.  
-de volta, já sei. - disse ele amargurado.

Kitten se levantou com um saltinho, se inclinou e deu um beijinho na testa de Luiz, indo então para o elevador. Ravena a acompanhou com os olhos, ferozmente. Então virou-se para Luiz. Ela tentou usar sua magia para tirar o anel, mas ele não saía. A maldita tinha criado um anel bem potente.

-e agora? - perguntou ela.  
-não tenho escolha mesmo... vou ter que ir. - respondeu ele com a voz baixa.

Era óbvio para ambos que aquilo não era bom. Luiz não queria ter que fingir que gostava de uma total maluca, nem Ravena queria ter que assistir de braços cruzados Luiz ser usado por aquela maníaca por atenção. Luiz se levantou e caminhou lentamente até seu quarto. No cair da noite, o pier já estava movimentado de pessoas. Casais de namorados caminhavam alegremente entre as várias atrações do festival. E, encostada em um poste de luz, estava Kitten, com os braços cruzados, batendo seu pé impaciente no chão. Estava com um vestido rosa de seda pura, sapatos de salto brancos. O longo cabelo loiro estava cuidadosamente penteado e alisado. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, se perguntando quando que ele chegaria. Ele iria se arrepender sériamente se a deixasse na mão. De repente, ela sentiu uma mão tocando em seu ombro. Ela sorriu radiante e olhou para trás. Era Luiz. Para alguém que nunca tinha saído num encontro, ele estava muito bem arrumado. Os cabelos selvagens estavam muito bem penteados para trás. Vestia uma calça jeans novinha, junto com uma camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta preta. Parecia algo saído de um filme romântico adolescente.

-boa noite. - disse ele em um tom animado. -boa noite docinho! - ela exclamou, saltando em cima dele num abraço. As pessoas em volta caminhavam rápido para evitar Kitten... ela era conhecida por causar confusão em eventos deste tipo.  
-ei, calma. Temos uma noite inteira, não precisa me abraçar como se eu fosse embora daqui a pouco. - disse Luiz, tentando se livrar do abraço.  
-isso mesmo Luiz docinho. Vamos? - disse ela, se levantando e estendendo o braço para ele.

Luiz e Kitten caminharam então pelo festival. Kitten se esfregava no braço dele(fazendo jus ao nome dela...), ronronando(novamente...) e ocasionalmente, soltando um miado gracioso(preciso dizer mais?). Eles passaram perto de um daqueles jogos de tiro ao alvo. Luiz parou, vendo que Kitten estava com os olhos brilhando sobre um gatinho de pelúcia.

-você quer que eu ganhe ele pra você? - perguntou.  
-sim! - ela afirmou.

Luiz pagou o sujeito do balcão e recebeu uma arma com três tiros. Olhou firme para o alvo, com a arma em mãos. Disparou o primeiro tiro, acertando em cheio no centro do alvo. Os dois tiros que seguiram acertaram um de cada lado de onde acertara o primeiro. O sujeito do balcão deu para Luiz o gatinho, e junto deu um lobo cinzento. Luiz agradeceu e deu o gatinho para Kitten.

-aqui, está feliz? -sim! Mas, e esse lobo aí? - perguntou a garota curiosa.  
-vou guardar pra mim, pra lembrar de quando saímos juntos pela primeira vez.  
-ah! Eu te adoro! - ela saltou em cima dele de novo. - você é tão cavalheiro!

E a noite continuou. Luiz estava sendo realmente melhor do que Kitten esperava dele. Era gentil, cavalheiro e prestativo. Perto do final da noite, deram uma volta na roda-gigante. Um espetáculo de fogos de artifício explodia nos céus, formando imagens coloridas de corações. Kitten aconchegou-se contra o peito de Luiz, que passou um braço em volta dela. Kitten sentia-se muito feliz, mais até do que sentira-se com qualquer outro rapaz. Após o fim da noite, ela e Luiz saíram andando pela margem do rio.

-eu adorei a nossa noite! - disse ela radiante.  
-eu também... mas, você vai cumprir a sua palavra não vai? Vai me devolver os meus poderes?  
-o que? Hah, bem capaz. - disse ela, retomando o tom convencido. - se eu devolver seus poderes, você vai me largar. Eu conheço vocês heróis. Portanto, sem trato.

Luiz a encarou com um olhar vazio.

-eu... realmente gostei de nosso tempo juntos. Sem brincadeira. Eu te achei especial... mas agora, descubro que você não me ama de verdade. Pode ficar com meus poderes... eu não ligo.

Luiz caminhou em direção oposta a que ela ia, cabisbaixo. Kitten o mirou por um instante. O garoto realmente parecia estar sendo sincero. Olhou para si própria refletida na água e sentiu nojo de si própria. Então ela correu até onde Luiz estava.

-espera. Eu acredito em você. Aqui... - e entregou um mecanismo semelhante ao controle de uma garagem. - aperte esse botão e o anel cairá. -mesmo? Excelente.

Ele faz como ela lhe disse, e sente o poder retornando. Então, ela se aproxima dele, mas é impedida ao sentir a mão dele empurrando-a para longe.

-não chegue perto de mim. - disse ele. O olhar dele era repleto de frieza.  
-mas, você acabou de dizer que me amava! - exclamou Kitten entre surpresa e raiva.  
-eu não amo você. Posso nunca ter tido uma namorada, mas ainda assim, não sou estúpido para ficar com uma garota tão desprezível e sem coração como você. Você me enoja. De todas as garotas que conheci, você é a pior delas.

E dito isso, Luiz evaporou no ar em teleporte, deixando Kitten em estado catatônico. Um pouco mais tarde, já na Torre dos Titãs, Luiz estava com Ravena no quarto dela.

-então o plano deu certo no final? - perguntou Ravena.  
-sim. Funcionou brilhantemente. Ela não suspeitou de nada até a hora que dei o bote. - respondeu Luiz. -realmente, você tem talento para o teatro... - comento a garota com um sorriso, lembrando-se do comentário que fizera ainda de manhã. -é, pareço ter.

Luiz olhou para Ravena por um instante. Havia algo que ele estava formigando para perguntar.

-hoje... - e Ravena voltou a olhar para ele quando ele começou a falar. - quando eu estava com a Kitten... eu ouvi a sua voz mais de uma vez.  
-ouviu? - disse Ravena em um leve tom de surpresa. -você.  
-sim. Eu não parei de pensar em você. - respondeu ela por ele. -por quê?

Ravena gentilmente acariciou o rosto de Luiz, olhando para ele com um sorriso.

-como eu disse de manhã, eu gosto quando você me faz rir... não quero que você pare. -Ravena...

Como se lembrando de algo repentino, ele olhou em volta, e pegou o lobo de pelúcia que ganhara. Ele o estendeu para Ravena.

-o que é isso? - perguntou ela.  
-bem... feliz dia dos namorados Ravena. Fique com ele pra se lembrar de mim. - disse ele timidamente. -obrigada. - Ravena segurou o lobo nas mãos e o fitou Luiz. - está usando sua habilidade teatral de novo para me encantar? - perguntou ela com um sorriso.  
-está funcionando? - perguntou Luiz.

Ravena inclinou-se para mais perto dele, e repousou a cabeça contra o peito dele, enquanto ela era abraçada por ele. Luiz beijou carinhosamente o topo da cabeça de Ravena.

-Feliz dia dos namorados Luiz...

continua... 


	21. Não pode ser

Teen Titans

--Esse capítulo é dedicado em memória à minha mãe, Alair Maria Prestes da Silva, falecida em 29 de Abril de 2005, por parada cardíaca... Vai com deus minha mãezinha... Eu vou sentir sua falta...--

Capítulo 21: Não pode ser...

Um dia comum. Era isso que todos achavam. Um dia comum. Um dia, porém, que traria uma dor cataclísmica à equipe.  
Parque da cidade. Um lugar bonito aonde as famílias e grupos de amigos vão para se divertir no final de semana. E, como seria de se esperar, os Jovens Titãs não são exceção.  
Apinhadas estavam, perto a uma árvore, as coisas do time. Cesta de piquenique, uma grelha, coisas assim. A equipe tinha se separado em pequenos grupos. Na mesa de madeira que estava posicionada perto da árvore, Estelar e Robin conversavam. Ciborgue e Mutano discutiam quanto a qual seria o almoço...

-sem essa Mutano! Hoje você não vai me privar do prazer de comer meus 2 quilos e meio de costelinha! - disse Ciborgue em tom de reclamação.  
-Falo sério, eu não deixo e pronto. Eu que paguei a grelha nova depois do seu "acidente com o disparo sônico", e nós vamos comer os meus cachorros quentes de tofu! - respondeu Mutano irritado.

Não muito longe dali, em cima de um tronco de árvore caído, Cole estava sentado ao lado de Estrela Negra, lhe oferecendo algo.

-ah! É lindo Cole! - a Tamaraniana exclamou, ao ver o lindo pingente de cristal que recebera do rapaz.  
-aqui, deixa eu te ajudar... - ele diz, prendendo-o ao redor do pescoço da jovem. - é, ficou perfeito. -obrigada - disse a garota agradecida, enquanto beijava o rosto de seu namorado.

Sarah não era difícil de se fazer notar no parque. Um monte de rapazes estava sentado em frente a uma mesa com ela, desafiando-a para queda de braço. O total de derrotados aumentava a cada segundo. Sarah bocejava com um sorriso ao ver as patéticas tentativas dos garotos em tentar vencê-la.

-próximo? - disse ela. -eu serei o próximo. - disse um grandalhão, músculo puro, estilo Stallone, parado em frente a ela na mesa. Ele se sentou, arregaçou a manga da camisa, mostrando um braço anormalmente desenvolvido. -ok. Vejamos então. - Sarah ergueu o braço e apertou firmemente a mão do rapaz. Um dos rapazes deu o sinal e começaram. O rapaz não perdeu tempo e cerrou os olhos, aplicando força máxima sobre o braço da garota, mostrando o resultado de anos de musculação... Porém logo notou algo estranho. O braço dela permanecia no lugar, como ele viu ao abrir os olhos. Ela nem estava suando!  
-acaba logo com ele Sarah! - os rapazes começaram a gritar. -tudo bem... - disse ela calmamente, puxando o braço para seu lado... E conseqüentemente arremessando o musculoso garoto para o outro lado do lago do parque... A uma distância de mais ou menos 19 metros. Sarah se levantou, todos os garotos apavorados com ela. -xi... Acho que exagerei um pouco... - disse ela sarcasticamente. Os rapazes saíram correndo.

Afastada do grupo, perto de um grande carvalho, estava Ravena. Sentada em meditação, flutuava levemente acima da grama, de olhos fechados, repetindo as incansáveis palavras mágicas:

-Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos...

Sua concentração era plena. Nada interrompia sua meditação. Exceto talvez um objeto que insistia em flutuar em frente de seu rosto. Descendo sobre a grama, ela move a mão e segura o objeto. Uma maçã. Ela então ouve a voz do garoto.

-com fome? - Luiz disse sorrindo, deitado sobre o galho do carvalho.  
-um pouco. - disse ela de forma suave, mordendo a maçã lentamente. -dia calmo esse não? Nada de ruim acontecendo... - comentava Luiz, levitando maçãs da cesta que havia pendurado no galho do carvalho.  
-depende. Calmo representa aturar as discussões ridículas de Mutano e Ciborgue sobre quem cozinha o quê? - questionou Ravena calmamente, seu manto azul-claro esvoaçando conforme ela levitava para o galho próximo de Luiz. -não. Calmo é o dia em que posso ficar sentado te admirando... - respondeu Luiz com um leve sorriso. Ravena corou levemente.  
-você gosta disso não?  
-do quê?  
-me deixar sem graça... - disse Ravena sorrindo levemente.  
-eu não faria se não gostasse - Luiz responde rindo.

Mas no fundo, Luiz não estava tão feliz quanto parecia... Ravena sabia disso, mas não queria tocar no assunto. Luiz ainda não sabia muito bem sobre como deveria ser quando ele confrontasse sua mãe novamente. Enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam livremente, ele sentia como se houvesse algo tentando surgir em sua mente... Ele sentia como se tivesse esquecido de alguma coisa importante.

-Luiz? - em algum lugar fora de sua mente, o garoto ouviu a voz de Ravena. Ela flutuava sentada em frente a ele, com os seus olhos azuis olhando diretamente para ele. Luiz sentiu seu rosto corar. -o quê? - ele disse, meio rindo, meio surpreso. A garota sorriu de volta.  
-tentando lembrar algum compromisso? - ela disse suavemente.  
-sim... Espera. Acho que acabei de lembrar. Desculpa Ravena, preciso ir... Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, levemente desconcertado pela mudança repentina de atitude que acabara de ter.

Ravena simplesmente se aproximou, tocando levemente a face do garoto. Ele sorriu, levando sua própria mão até a mão de Ravena, segurando-a perto do rosto.

-então é esse o compromisso...? - ela disse simplesmente.  
-sim... Volto antes do fim do dia tá legal? - Luiz informa, levemente beijando a mão de Ravena. - avise os outros por mim.  
-tudo bem.

Dito isso, Luiz evaporou no ar, literalmente. Ela apenas se calou, terminando de comer a maçã antes de descer lentamente ao chão, indo em direção aos outros.  
Em algum lugar perto da cidade de Dakota, havia uma velha igreja. Era pequena, recentemente reformada por causa das doações dos muitos que a visitavam, pois seus parentes eram mantidos a salvo no cemitério ao lado da igreja. Luiz caminhou entre as lápides, indo em direção á uma em especial. A lápide de sua mãe. Ele se ajoelhou, colocando um arranjo de rosas brancas em forma de coroa pendurado sobre a pedra. Então uniu as mãos e começou a rezar. Por oportunidade, o padre responsável pela igreja notou o garoto. Ele caminhou lentamente até onde Luiz estava, segurando a bíblia em suas mãos.

-buscando iluminação para um ente querido meu jovem?  
-...Sim. - Luiz disse em voz baixa. O padre se abaixou para ver a lápide.  
-ah sim... Pobre senhorita Julia... Deixou-nos a todos chocados quando ascendeu para a casa do senhor... Embora seja confortante saber que sua alma descansa ao lado do messias, não deixa de ser triste... - o padre diz, em um tom que demonstrava compaixão.  
-eu sei... Lembro que ela sempre me trazia aqui... Mesmo quando eu não queria... Arrependo-me... Pois agora daria tudo para que ela estivesse aqui ao meu lado... - respondeu Luiz, um tom de tristeza dominando cada palavra.  
-meu jovem, você por acaso seria... Quem eu penso que é? - perguntou o padre. -aliás, você ainda tem cheiro de água benta padre Michael... - disse Luiz, se levantando e encarando o padre.  
-Jesus cristo... É você mesmo Luiz? O pequeno Luiz? - disse o padre, com um sorriso surpreso. Ele abraçou o jovem paternalmente. - eu já pensava que estivesse longe daqui... O que veio fazer aqui?  
-vim prestar homenagem a ela... Não vim aqui um dia sequer desde o dia... Desde aquele dia... Muita coisa aconteceu, mas eu precisava vir aqui antes de fazer uma coisa que pode mudar minha vida.  
-bom saber que o jovem Luiz está agora um homem, com sua vida própria... Agora, me dê licença, mas devo voltar para minha casa. Apareça aqui novamente, adoraria ouvir suas histórias novamente Luiz. - disse o padre gentilmente. -tentarei padre Michael. Tenho histórias que deixariam o senhor espantado... -mal posso esperar. Passe bem meu filho. -o senhor também...

Tão logo o padre deixou a igreja e desapareceu rua abaixo, Luiz se levantou. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, em direção á um antigo carvalho. Ele usou seu poder e atirou uma lápide em branco sobre um dos galhos, quando a pessoa que o espionava desviou, descendo ao chão... A Mãe de Luiz. Os longos cabelos morenos moviam-se com o vento que soprava fortemente, anunciando uma tempestade. Seus olhos inexpressivos focalizaram os olhos vermelhos do garoto, que expressavam um misto de tristeza e raiva.

-mamãe.-é você mesma?

Julia desapareceu no ar, e Luiz desapareceu no último segundo antes de Julia surgir por trás, desferindo um golpe com a espada katana que carregava. Luiz reapareceu sobre sua mãe, tendo seu chute aparado pela mão dela, que logo em seguida o agarrou firmemente e lhe arremessou no chão de pedra. Luiz não teve tempo de reagir, seu corpo se chocando contra a superfície sólida. Momentaneamente desorientado, ele não teve tempo de reagir quando Julia saltou no ar e caiu de joelhos sobre o estômago do garoto. Luiz sentiu a dor horrível no estômago, como se acabasse de ter estourado algum dos órgãos. Atordoado pelo golpe, o jovem não pode perceber que as mãos de sua mãe estavam agora apertando firmemente seu pescoço, tentando cortar-lhe o suprimento de ar...

"Não... está difícil... respirar... tenho que me livrar das mãos dela...".

Ele olhava, desorientado, ao redor. A chuva caía pesadamente sobre o cemitério. Acima dele, só havia o rosto sem expressão e os olhos frios de sua mãe. O frio cobria cada centímetro de seu corpo, conforme ele sentia a morte se aproximar... A sensibilidade dos braços se esvaía, lentamente desistindo de tentar puxar as mãos dela para longe do pescoço.  
Tudo ficou silencioso... Tudo ficou escuro... Ele não mais conseguia distinguir se estava vivo ou morto... Algo aconteceu. Ele sentia algo fresco penetrando seu corpo. Ele conseguia respirar! O que estaria acontecendo? Lentamente, seus sentidos retornaram, e ele pode ver que seus amigos estavam em sua frente, protegendo-o de sua mãe... Ravena estava ao seu lado, olhando para seu rosto com uma expressão preocupada. Ela provavelmente ouvira seus pensamentos de agonia.

-Ra...vena... - ele disse com uma voz fraca. Ravena colocou o dedo indicador e médio sobre os lábios de Luiz. -não fale. Você ainda está fraco. Nós cuidaremos dela... - disse Ravena em resposta, enquanto Sarah desferia seguidos golpes com sua katana, os quais a mãe de Luiz desviava com agilidade sobre-humana. .  
-o que foi Luiz?

Luiz se levantou com dificuldade, e tudo ocorreu numa fração de segundos. Os titãs, que estavam valentemente combatendo o aparentemente invencível adversário, foram arremessados para o ar, onde um tipo de globo de energia os prendia.

-mas que diabos? - exclamou Cole, olhando para todos os lados, vendo-se preso no globo.  
-droga, ela nos prendeu! - Ciborgue disse, socando com força a resistente barreira. -cara, to achando que não foi ela não... - disse Mutano, a voz levemente trêmula.  
-por que diz isso? - Estelar foi perguntar, mas logo, ao ver a expressão tensa no rosto de Ravena, ela pode concluir o mesmo que Mutano.

Logo abaixo deles, Luiz, ainda um tanto fraco, concentrava toda sua força mental para aprisioná-los... Isolá-los.

-Luiz! Solta a gente! - gritou Robin, tentando chamar a atenção de Luiz.

A mãe de Luiz encarou-o com a mesma expressão fria e sem emoção. Luiz a encarou diretamente... E então ficou completamente de pé, abrindo os braços. Os titãs encararam seu companheiro, todos tensos...

-Mãe... Você é minha mãe... Não é?

Um segundo. Foi o tempo necessário para que a lâmina da espada de Julia perfurasse o coração de Luiz. Para que os olhos do jovem se abrissem totalmente em reação à dor. Para que os titãs ficassem paralisados de choque. Julia desapareceu no ar. O globo de energia desapareceu no ar. Os Titãs desceram pelo ar, em direção ao corpo de Luiz. Ravena o segurou em seus braços, Luiz ainda vivo, mas não por muito tempo...

-Por quê? - ela perguntou.  
-não pode ser... - disse Cole, em um estado de choque ainda maior. -não... - Estelar, a beira das lágrimas, a mão cobrindo o rosto chocado.  
-como...? - Robin, seus olhos arregalados em pavor. -ele não... Não pode... - Sarah, que pela primeira vez parecia demonstrar alguma preocupação por alguém. -por favor, diz que não é verdade... - Mutano dizia, de joelhos.  
-... - Ciborgue, chocado demais para uma reação apropriada.  
-Por quê? - Ravena perguntou novamente, quase chorando também.

Luiz, no que parecia ser um último esforço, ergue sua mão e acaricia o rosto de Ravena... Então, deixa a mão cair sobre o seu peito, cobrindo o buraco.

-Ra... vena... Eu...

O que for que Luiz quisesse dizer, não foi ouvido, conforme sua cabeça pendia para trás, a vida deixando seu corpo para trás... Em algum lugar da cidade, Slade gargalhava triunfante...

Continua... 


	22. Luz e Sombras

Teen Titans

Capítulo 22: Luz e Sombras

Torre dos Titãs. Noite. É um dia negro para os Jovens Titãs. Negro, porque hoje perderam um de seus companheiros de combate. O corpo de Luiz, já sem vida, foi trazido de volta à torre, na esperança que seus amigos tinham de que ainda pudessem salvá-lo. A esperança foi vã... Não havia como negar o fato. Como já disse um certo filósofo: "eu sei quem está vivo e sei quem está morto". Luiz está morto. Não há força alguma nesse mundo capaz de mudar este fato. O salão principal da torre fora arrumado, mudando móveis de lugar e colocando outros, de modo que os titãs pudessem dar um funeral digno ao seu valoroso amigo. No centro da sala, uma mesa acolchoada servia para acomodar seu corpo. Os Titãs preferiram assim, pois consideraram que a imagem de Luiz não seria a mesma dentro de um caixão. Ao redor, foram colocadas cadeiras para os amigos distantes que vinham prestar uma homenagem ao falecido herói. Estrela Negra foi a primeira a chegar. Seu sorriso fora trocado por uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Assim que atravessou as portas, ela voou direto para os braços de seu namorado.

-ai Cole... Eu não consigo acreditar... Como que isso foi acontecer? - disse a garota, chorosa, o rosto escondido no peito do garoto. Cole simplesmente a consolava, incapaz de falar na possibilidade de chorar também.

Estelar veio na direção de sua irmã e a abraçou, chorando tanto quanto ela. Logo chegaram Trovão e Relâmpago. Os dois irmãos se aproximaram de Luiz e fizeram uma reverência silenciosa, os rostos cobertos de tristeza, mas sem uma única lágrima. Por causa de sua ligação com a chuva, suas lágrimas eram refletidas na chuva que despencava no céu lá fora.

-Mano... - disse Trovão em sua voz grave para seu irmão. - ele realmente se foi.  
-isso não é legal... Não é nada legal... - disse Relâmpago, com uma voz triste.

Speedy chegou logo atrás, sendo segurado pelo braço por um desesperado Aqualad. Speedy parecia irado.

-SEU MALDITO LUIZ! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A MORRER ASSIM? - ele berrava.  
-espera Speedy, aqui é um funeral não uma casa de berros... - Aqualad tentava acalmar o amigo.  
-RESSUCITE MALDITO! VOCÊ NÃO É UM FRACOTE! PARE DE SE FINGIR DE MORTO E LEVANTE DAÍ! - ele continuava gritando, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo seu rosto enfurecido.

Aqualad conseguiu, após uns minutos, acalmar Speedy, que finalmente se sentou, chorando silenciosamente, segurando firmemente ao seu arco e flecha. A próxima pessoa a chegar foi o amigo fotógrafo de Sarah, Olsen. Ele veio em direção de Sarah, abraçando-a levemente, não estava chorando, mas com uma expressão preocupada.

-você está bem? - perguntou Olsen. -já estive melhor... Droga, eu queria que ele estivesse vivo para eu poder dar um sacode nele, mas agora que ele não está... Eu queria ter sido mais legal com ele... - ela disse, numa voz sem emoção. Olsen pode notar que o orgulho da garota era grande o suficiente para privá-la de chorar pela morte de Luiz.

A última a chegar foi Jinx. A garota mantinha uma expressão séria, que sem sombra de dúvida não lhe era normal. Ela caminhou entre as cadeiras e sentou-se ao lado de Ravena, na cadeira mais próxima de Luiz. Ravena mantinha seu capuz erguido, cobrindo o rosto completamente em sombras. Segurava aos próprios braços, sentindo-se incrivelmente solitária.

-como você está? - disse Jinx, silenciosamente, de modo que apenas Ravena pudesse ouvi-la. -...Ele queria me dizer algo... Eu não pude ouvir... Ele nos deixou antes que pudesse terminar de falar... - a garota respondeu, igualmente silenciosa. -nossa... Realmente, eu nunca tive chance... - disse Jinx, numa voz de aceitação. - Ele tinha mesmo te escolhido...

Ciborgue, Mutano e Robin estavam em um canto da sala, em silêncio, observando os demais.

-droga... Agora quem é que vai rir das minhas piadas? - disse Mutano triste. -Isso lá é hora de se preocupar com isso? - contestou Robin, em uma voz de irritação.  
-cara, será que... - Mutano ia reclamar, mas Ciborgue colocou a mão em seu ombro, pedindo que ele não contestasse. Robin, apesar de não ter tido culpa alguma no acontecimento, sentia que a responsabilidade era toda sua. Se ele não tivesse pedido para que Luiz se juntasse ao grupo, ele não teria morrido, ou pelo menos assim pensava.

O funeral ocorreu em silêncio. Todos ali reunidos estavam em tristeza profunda conforme Robin e Ciborgue faziam um discurso homenageando o amigo.

-Luiz sempre acreditara que a força para se realizar os sonhos jazia no interior de si mesmo. Ele, mais que todos nós, acreditava que se podia fazer uma diferença quando se acredita na capacidade de sonhar. Ele foi um bom amigo para todos aqui e um valoroso companheiro de combate que compensava sua falta de experiência com muito entusiasmo e valentia. Sua perda foi algo terrível... Mas nossa tarefa de agora em diante é manter viva a memória desse que se tornou o símbolo do sacrifício que um herói deve fazer para proteger o mundo.

Após o fim do dia, todos os convidados deram adeus aos titãs, que lentamente deixaram o salão e se dirigiram à enfermaria, onde deixariam o corpo de Luiz até o dia seguinte, quando seria enterrado. Ravena permaneceu sentado ao lado da cama.

-você não vem Ravena? - perguntou Mutano. -deixe-a ficar Mutano. - Estelar disse. - ela precisa de um tempo sozinha...

Ravena esperou que Estelar e os demais estivessem bem longe da enfermaria, para só então abaixar o capuz. Seus olhos pareciam prontos para explodir em lágrimas... Ela se debruçou sobre o peito de Luiz, chorando... Chorando muito... Todos os anos de repressão emocional para controlar os poderes, sendo compensados no lamento por Luiz... No dia seguinte, todos se levantaram cedo. Ao chegarem no salão principal, logo lhes caiu a verdade... Luiz não iria voltar. Não fora apenas um pesadelo.

-cara, e agora o que vamos fazer? - Mutano disse, jogando-se no sofá. -realmente, eu gostaria de saber... - Cole respondeu, sentando-se numa poltrona. -ora vamos, seu bando de cabeças-ocas! - exclamou Sarah irritada. - não vêem o óbvio preso na sua frente?  
-o que quer dizer? - Estelar questionou.  
-Sarah está certa. Só existe uma coisa a fazer. - Robin afirmou. - temos que acertar contas com Slade. Ele é o responsável por tudo isso. -é impossível. - Mutano falou. - lembra que ele tem a mãe do Luiz como parceira? Ela tem os mesmos poderes dele. Seria como insetos desafiando um deus! -por mais inesperado que seja Mutano ter uma opinião correta sobre alguma coisa - Cole comentou - ele está certo. Nós todos vimos. Ela conseguiu deter a todos nós facilmente no nosso primeiro encontro. Que chances nós temos?  
-...Luiz nunca se importou com as chances... - Ravena disse silenciosamente.

Todos se viraram para ela. Fazia horas que ela não falava diretamente com eles.

-Luiz sempre acreditou no poder da coragem... -e nós todos juntos temos mais coragem que qualquer um. - Robin completou. -é isso mesmo! - Cole disse, finalmente sentindo-se um tanto mais animado.  
-então é isso. - disse Robin. - vamos todos juntos. Se tivermos que cair hoje... -...Isso só ocorrerá depois que dermos um mega chute na bunda daquele filho da mãe! - exclamou Sarah, erguendo o punho no ar.

Uma explosão poderosa irrompeu na sala, arremessando os titãs através da janela para o térreo, lá fora, na área do percurso de treinamento. Conforme se levantavam após a queda violenta, notavam quem fora responsável pela explosão. Slade, sendo acompanhado por Julia. Robin se levantou de imediato.

-Slade!  
-ora Robin, não precisa falar. Senti saudades de vocês também... Creio que terei me atrasado para o funeral do jovem Magi? - Slade disse naquele tom cínico.  
-cala a boca seu... Seu... - Ciborgue exclamava.  
-Capacidade de expressão nunca foi sua principal habilidade não é mesmo Ciborgue? - Slade provocou.  
-isso acaba hoje. - disse Ravena, seus poderes irradiando ferozmente ao seu redor. -ao contrário Ravena... - respondeu Slade, calmamente. - este é só o começo... Primeiro, os Titãs caem. Depois... O mundo cai. Cai de joelhos perante seu novo governante... Eu. -isso é o que você pensa! Certo... Prontos? - Cole perguntou, energizando seu dedo. -TITÃS, ATACAR!

Slade fez um comando com a cabeça, indicando para Julia atacar. Então, ele saltou para o alto, para observar a luta. Robin correu em direção de Julia, arremessando seus discos de energia. Julia defendeu-se girando a espada velozmente, atuando como um escudo. Ele atirou logo em seguida uma seqüência de bird-arangues, os quais se chocaram contra a espada de Julia, sendo então arremessados de volta por Julia. Robin saltou entre eles, girando em uma espiral, o seu bastão metálico esticado à frente, pronto para um golpe certeiro direto ao peito da adversária. Foi quando o poder de Julia ativou-se, parando Robin no meio do ar e o arremessando para o alto, onde ficou preso em um domo de energia similar ao que Luiz criara antes de morrer. Ciborgue e Mutano se uniram em um ataque em dupla, com Mutano se tornando um tatu-bola, encaixando-se na saída do Raio Sônico de Ciborgue, o qual impulsionou Mutano como uma bala-animal, voando velozmente em direção à Julia. Julia usou os poderes dela para trocar de posição com Ciborgue, e assim, causando um impacto Mutano/Ciborgue. Ambos vão a nocaute. Ela usa seu poder e os arremessa para o domo de energia. Estelar e Sarah atacaram juntas, avançando pra cima de Julia distribuindo socos poderosos. Julia se defendia, soco após soco, apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Sarah ficava cada vez mais furiosa e atacava cada vez mais rápido, mas Julia simplesmente usava dos poderes para se tornar mais rápida do que a luz... e derruba Sarah, arremessando-a para dentro do domo. Estelar, por sua vez, voou para longe, apenas para dar de cara com Julia, que se tornou mais rápida que Estelar era, e ser atingida à queima-roupa por um disparo energético no rosto, seu corpo sendo jogado para trás e caindo dentro do domo. Cole não perdeu tempo, disparando carga atrás de carga energética sobre Julia, não poupando esforço algum para tentar derrubá-la. Infelizmente, como ele logo descobriu, seus disparos energéticos não eram nada para ela, que simplesmente distorcia o ar ao redor de si mesma, fazendo os disparos darem uma curva. Cole se irrita e prepara o seu disparo mais poderoso, o qual ele apelidou de Impacto Big-Bang. Julia, novamente, troca de lugar com Cole, e ele cai vítima de seu próprio ataque. Estando inconsciente, Julia arrasta seu corpo para o domo de energia. Slade sorriu triunfante. Os Titãs caíam como moscas de frente com sua guerreira. Só restava uma última pessoa a ser derrubada. Ravena.

-Ravena, Ravena... Ainda está triste pela morte do garoto? - se perguntou Slade em voz alta.  
-Vá pro inferno! - ela exclama enfurecida, arremessando uma gigantesca rocha sobre Slade, mas Julia intercepta no meio do ar, chutando-a de volta. Ravena se transforma em sombra e escapa por um triz pra dentro do solo, ressurgindo após o impacto. -vamos Ravena... O que poderá ganhar me derrotando? Isso não trará o garoto de volta trará?  
-CALA A BOCA! - ela gritou ainda mais furiosa, arremessando ainda mais rochas sobre Slade, mas Julia agia como uma legítima barreira, derrubando de volta qualquer coisa que Ravena atirasse contra ela. -desista Ravena... Ele está morto... Aceite isso e se entregue, quem sabe talvez você possa se tornar minha... Aprendiz?  
-NUNCA! - ela grita em resposta.  
-...Como quiser... - ele responde em uma voz silenciosa e fria.

Julia desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo em frente a Ravena, a prendeu no ar com algum tipo de poder de contenção, então passou a surrá-la pelos próximos 15 minutos... Ravena gemia e gritava de dor a cada nova pancada e golpe que recebia. Slade apenas assistia, enquanto sua guerreira enfraquecia a garota. Um certo tempo depois, Slade desceu ao solo, onde Ravena jazia, muito fraca e ferida depois de sofrer tantos golpes. Julia continuava indiferente. Slade pegou a espada de Julia em suas mãos e apontou a ponta da lâmina em direção do peito de Ravena.

-você será a primeira... Afinal, você sem dúvida deseja muito se juntar ao seu amigo no outro mundo...

Ravena tremeu por dentro. Não havia mais como escapar... Estava muito fraca para se concentrar e usar seus poderes. No que parecia ser os últimos segundos de sua vida, pensou em como ela se arrependia de não ter tido coragem para dizer a Luiz o quanto ele significava para ela... O quanto ela o amava.  
A lâmina de Slade recuou para o iminente golpe que penetraria o peito de Ravena... Avançou... Como se em câmera lenta.  
Um som foi ouvido cortando o ar... Mas não foi o da espada perfurando Ravena. Ravena abriu os olhos, vendo que Slade segurava o próprio punho, que fora atingido por algum objeto. Ravena olhou para baixo, e viu uma carta. Uma carta de baralho, com a imagem de um feiticeiro. Os seus olhos se arregalaram. Não poderia ser... Ela, Slade, os titãs, todos olharam para o alto do prédio, de onde a carta veio... De pé, na janela quebrada de onde ocorreu a explosão, estava a pessoa que atirou a carta, a única pessoa que poderia tê-lo feito. Era Luiz. Não havia dúvidas.

-não pode ser... - Robin exclamou.  
-tem que ser um fantasma! - Mutano disse em voz alta.

Luiz saltou do alto do edifício e lentamente flutuou para baixo, pisando no chão. Seu olhar era calmo e um tanto frio até.

-não! Está morto! - Slade exclamou, pego de surpresa.  
-pois é. A propósito Slade, Lúcifer e Belzebu estavam perguntando de você. pediram pra eu te mandar lá pra um almoço... - Luiz respondeu, em tom de gozação.

Slade ordenou que Julia atacasse. Ela avançou velozmente em direção a Luiz, mas ele a parou no ar e a imobilizou completamente, erguendo-a no ar. Julia tentou usar seu poder de troca de posição, mas não funcionara.

-tente o quanto quiser, usei meu poder para anular o seu poder. - Luiz disse, em uma voz fria. - e ainda por cima, te deixei completamente imobilizada e indefesa... Agora, hora de me livrar de você.

Após dizer isso, Luiz fechou a mão um pouco mais, causando uma pressão tremenda ao redor do corpo de Julia, que pela primeira vez falou algo... Uma exclamação de agonia. Ravena estava chocada. Luiz estava parecendo um monstro...

-fiquei entediado... - ele disse, inclinando a cabeça levemente pro lado.

E em um rápido movimento, ele arrancou a cabeça de Julia fora de seu corpo... Todos ao redor ficaram em estado de choque catatônico, conforme Luiz largava o corpo sem vida de sua mãe no chão.

-c-como ele pode? - Estelar disse, quase chorando.  
-porque ela não é humana. - disse Cole, finalmente entendendo.  
-como assim? - Ciborgue perguntou.  
-vejam no pescoço dela...

O lugar onde estivera a cabeça de Julia expusera agora vários circuitos internos e mecanismos.

-ela é uma...? - Mutano exclamou.  
-Andróide. - concluiu Luiz. - um truque barato. Pode-se camuflar um andróide até os mais variados extremos Slade... Mas você não contava com uma coisa... A MINHA MEMÓRIA FOTOGRÁFICA!

Todos ficaram confusos. O que ele queria dizer?

-eu poderia ter caído no truque e me rendido para minha própria mãe... Se não fosse um detalhe. O seu andróide é destro! Minha mãe era canhota! Se tivesse prestado atenção ao estudar minha vida, teria visto esse pequeno detalhe...

Slade ficou tenso. Ele sabia que não teria chance em um confronto direto contra Luiz, ainda mais agora que ele parecia 1000 vezes mais poderoso. Desesperado, ele atirou uma bomba de fumaça... Mas viu espantado a fumaça evaporar imediatamente.

-fumaça Slade? Até eu teria pensado algo melhor... - disse Luiz, com um tom irônico.  
-você nunca irá me vencer. - Slade diz, perdendo um pouco da postura cínica e fria que mantinha até então. -nunca é? - Luiz disse, os olhos irradiando uma luz dourada. - pois eu tenho novidades para você... Eu não acredito nisso. E até onde interessa, aquilo que acredito é o que realmente importa. -e o que seria isso? - Slade questiona o garoto.  
-eu acredito que você irá perder.

Slade, tomado por um acesso de fúria, correu em direção ao garoto. Ele não apenas dispusera de sua mais poderosa arma, como também passara a humilhá-lo. Slade, sendo o homem orgulhoso que era, não poderia deixar tal coisa impune. De jeito nenhum. E com esse pensamento formado, ele sacou o seu próprio bastão de combate, similar ao de Robin, partindo ao ataque. Luiz sorriu, um sorriso simples, mas que demonstrava para seus colegas que ele mantinha o controle sobre a situação. Não restava dúvida que este era Luiz. Apenas Luiz teria capacidade para manter a cabeça fria e o rosto alegre em tal situação, com os amigos dominados e confrontando sozinho um adversário poderoso.  
Slade saltou no ar e desferiu um golpe com a ponta do bastão, mirando o peito de Luiz, no lugar previamente perfurado pela espada de Julia, esperando matá-lo permanentemente. Para seu espanto, entretanto, o bastão simplesmente atravessou Luiz no ponto atingido, perfurando-o, mas sem sinal de impacto. Slade recuou, incrédulo. Os titãs olhavam apavorados enquanto Luiz tirava a camisa, demonstrando estar com o bastão atravessado em seu peito, no exato local onde antes a espada de Julia atravessara. E ele continuava de pé, sorrindo.

-o que é você? - Slade balbuciou, os olhos arregalados por trás da máscara.

Luiz sorriu mais ainda, os olhos apertados enquanto o bastão em seu peito derretia em pó e desfazia-se no ar.

-Sou complicado... Simples, mas complicado...

Slade pegou uma pedra de aparência afiada e partiu para cima de Luiz, perdendo completamente a calma. Luiz chamou com seus poderes o nunchaku que Robin lhe dera de aniversário, e como um raio, distribuiu centenas de golpes sobre Slade, começando por desarmá-lo, seguindo de golpes em ambos os lados do abdômen e costelas, golpes nos joelhos e canelas, braços e punhos e finalmente a cabeça. Slade caiu no chão de terra, o corpo inteiro inutilizável praticamente.

-usando de meu poder e de alguns que tomei emprestado de uns outros lutadores, destruí nervos essenciais de seu corpo. Irá demorar anos, mas você poderá voltar a andar algum dia... - ele disse, numa voz suave, como se imitando Slade.  
-p-por que... Por que eu não... Posso... Matar você? - Slade se perguntou, antes de desmaiar.

Luiz ergueu o corpo de Slade no ar e então o fez desaparecer. Em seguida, desarmou o domo de energia que prendia os Titãs, que caíram logo no chão. Então, ele ajoelhou-se perto de Ravena. Ela olha para ele, incerta.

-é você... Não é? - em condições normais, ela não precisaria perguntar, mas estava fraca demais para usar os poderes.

Luiz se inclina, abraçando ela, enquanto sussurra ao seu ouvido...

-...Eu também...

Os olhos de Ravena, apesar de estranharem a resposta, não podiam deixar de notar a suavidade familiar, e se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade. Ela abraçou Luiz com muita força. Então, depois de um tempo, se afastou, olhando para o buraco no peito de Luiz.

-m-mas como? - ela perguntou. -ah isso? - sorriu o garoto, enquanto o buraco se fechava. - fácil de consertar com meus poderes. -mas como que você sobreviveu? - perguntou Robin.  
-é isso mesmo! Até os computadores da base declararam você como oficialmente morto! - contestou Ciborgue. -e estavam certos. Eu realmente morri Ciborgue. - ele respondeu, na maior calma do muno.

Os Titãs piscaram, incrédulos, olhando para ele e seu sorriso.

-bem, melhor nós voltarmos lá pra cima... Daí eu explicarei melhor. Aqui não é muito cômodo pra sentar... - Luiz pediu.

Após subirem a torre:

-pode começar a explicar Luiz. - pediu Cole. Luiz sentou-se no sofá, espreguiçando-se. -tudo bem... Eu tinha minha suspeita que Julia poderia ser na verdade um andróide. Parecia algo óbvio. Ontem, porém, quando comecei a me lembrar do dia da morte de minha mãe, me ocorreu sobre ela ser canhota e a andróide destra. -espera aí... Mas se você sabia disso, por que foi que você se deixou matar? - perguntou Ciborgue.  
-é isso mesmo! Você é o cara mais poderoso do mundo, podia ter simplesmente derrotado ela e tudo mais. - Mutano adicionou.  
-poderia, sim. - Luiz respondeu. - o problema é que minha memória é cheia de lapsos por causa do trauma. Eu não tinha certeza. Então me ocorreu a solução ideal... Eu a deixaria me atacar. Se ela hesitasse, eu teria certeza que era minha mãe.  
-mas como você pretendia sobreviver caso não fosse sua mãe? - questionou Robin. -ah... Essa sim é uma parte do meu plano que acho brilhante. - disse Luiz com um sorriso triunfante. - vejam bem... Conforme assistia a luta de vocês com ela, me perguntei até onde meu poder alcançaria... Perguntei-me se eu seria capaz de enganar a própria morte... E bolei o seguinte... Acreditei, com toda a força de meu coração, de que caso eu morresse, eu iria renascer.

Ele respirou fundo e continuou:

-mas para que meu plano tivesse garantia, para que não desafiasse as leis da natureza, me ocorreu uma idéia de criar um "gatilho", por assim dizer, o qual ativaria minha ressurreição. No meu caso, escolhi a Ravena... -a Ravena? - perguntou Sarah.  
-sim. Eu e ela compartilhamos uma ligação mental faz algum tempo. E ela, inconscientemente, iria pensar em mim quando estivéssemos separados... por isso, eu usei essa ligação como o gatilho. No momento que ela começasse a pensar em mim, pensar firmemente em mim, eu iria voltar. Dessa forma, também poderia pegar Slade de surpresa.  
-e como! - Robin falou. - pela primeira vez, Slade parecia estar com medo.  
-o padre da igreja aonde eu e minha mãe íamos sempre costumava dizer que "o medo é a arma mais terrível que existe, pois domina cada sentimento nosso e proporciona a raiva, que impulsiona o desespero, que traz o sofrimento e a desilusão". Simplesmente elevei o significado à enésima potência. - disse Luiz com um sorriso.  
-e o que houve com Slade? - perguntou Mutano.  
-simples, teleportei ele para a prisão, na ala de segurança máxima, dentro de uma cama, amarrado. Ele vai mesmo demorar anos pra sair de lá...

Sarah se levantou, olhando firmemente para Luiz.

-o que você teria feito se seu plano falhasse? E se Ravena fosse morta antes de pensar em você? E se você ficasse morto? - ela questionou.

Ele olhou para ela por um bom tempo, e então respondeu.

-...Essa foi a parte do plano que eu esqueci de averiguar...

Sarah e os demais o olharam em silêncio... Até que Sarah começou a rir.

-ai céus... Não tem solução, esse aí é estúpido até depois de morto! - ela dizia, aos risos. Os outros começaram a rir junto com ela, aliviados de terem Luiz de volta.

Mais tarde, Ravena está em seu quarto, abraçada a uma almofada. Estava esperando. A pessoa que esperava apareceu em sua porta. Luiz. Estava de calça azul e camisa vermelha aberta, expondo o peito. Uma toalha estava pendurada ao redor do pescoço. Acabara de sair do banho. Ele caminhou até Ravena e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da garota, que olhou de volta para os olhos dele.

-Luiz... Eu... - ela sussurrou.  
-não precisa dizer... Eu sei... Ouvi você dizendo enquanto eu estava lá... E eu também sinto isso... - ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela.

Os dois se olharam, por um longo tempo. Conforme seus rostos se aproximavam, umas batidas na porta os interromperam, chamando para o almoço. De repente, tudo ficou muito silencioso. Ravena olhou para Luiz.

-você parou o tempo? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.  
-creio que sim. Isso irá durar no máximo 4 horas... -tem algo em mente para fazermos durante esse tempo? - ela disse, os olhos levemente cobertos pelas sombras causadas pela escuridão do quarto.  
-imagino que sim... - respondeu o garoto, seus olhos brilhando em uma luz repleta de sentimento, enquanto Ravena o puxava para perto, enquanto ambos deitavam-se na cama.

A única testemunha do longo período onde os dois jovens desfrutaram um do outro foram espelhos... O Espelho da mente de Ravena que emitia sombras. O Espelho da mente de Luiz que agora emitia luz. Postos um sobre o outro, eles simbolizavam a relação dos dois jovens. Não pode haver luz sem sombra. Assim como onde houver sombra, haverá luz... Os dois jovens foram feitos um para o outro.

Continua... 


	23. Adeus Jovens Titãs

Teen Titans

Capítulo 23: Adeus Jovens Titãs

Cinco meses se passaram desde que a luta final acontecera. O que terá acontecido com os Jovens Titãs durante esse período? Bom, várias coisas... Vejamos agora, nesse dia, conforme elas vão se mostrando.  
Luiz estava escrevendo em seu computador. Possuindo tantas janelas e programas abertos, ficava difícil saber o que exatamente ele estava fazendo. Só notava-se que ele era um rápido digitador. Espreguiçando-se diante do teclado, ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a janela, sentando-se nela e observando o dia lá fora. O sol brilhava intensamente, parecia brilhar ainda mais desde que aqueles terríveis dias tinham acabado. Sorrindo radiante, ele ergueu a mão para o céu, unindo e movimentando as nuvens de modo que elas formassem o rosto de Ravena. Deu um pouco de trabalho, pois o vento atrapalhava, mas logo estava feito. Ele sorriu, enquanto fazia a imagem de Ravena piscar para ele. Só faltava que ela falasse.

-hmm, meu nariz é desse jeito mesmo? - uma voz suave disse por trás dele. Luiz quase caiu pra fora da janela de susto, quando se virou para encarar Ravena, sorrindo para ele. -fiz errado?  
-não. - diz a garota, sorrindo.  
-legal, pois se não tivesse feito certo, eu podia tentar mudar o seu nariz pra ficar igual ao das nuvens... - ele disse, sorrindo de volta. Ravena deu uma risadinha bem leve.

Luiz pensou por um instante. Ravena com certeza foi a que mais mudou ao longo dos cinco meses. Após ele ter admitido para ela o que sentia, e ela fazer o mesmo, aparentemente o seu coração passou a aceitar melhor as demais personalidades dela, fazendo que ela tivesse mais controle sobre elas, passando então a melhor dominar seus poderes. Isso, portanto, explicava o motivo das roupas de Ravena estarem da cor branca.

-então, que horas mesmo que vai ser? - perguntou Luiz distraidamente enquanto calçava os tênis. -às oito e meia. - respondeu Ravena, ajeitando o cabelo para o lado. - Temos bastante tempo até lá. O que podemos fazer?  
-bem... Eu imaginei que você gostaria de me levar para o seu quarto para que nós pudéssemos... Hmm, meditar um pouco?  
-hmm, isso mesmo... E depois tomar um pouco de chá... Relaxarmos juntos lendo nosso livro favorito... - acrescentou Ravena, aproximando-se de Luiz, sua mão gentilmente tocando o rosto do garoto. -e depois nos preparar para a festa, juntos... Um banho refrescante... Ou quente também - adicionou Luiz, dando um sorrisinho.

Ravena sorriu de volta e caminhou em direção á porta. Ela se vira para Luiz.

-vou preparar a banheira... - ela disse, piscando para o garoto, que corou imediatamente, embora estivesse vibrando em excitação.

Enquanto isso, na sala principal, Mutano estava ocupado com Ciborgue. Ambos estavam jogando videogame. Robin apenas assistia. Apesar de estarem muito concentrados no jogo, eles conseguiam conversar sem maiores problemas.

-cara, mal posso acreditar que vai ser hoje... - Mutano dizia.  
-pois é. O cara tem muita garra para conseguir pedir isso tão cedo. - Ciborgue comentou.  
-a surpresa foi ela aceitar... Quero dizer, ela parecia ser aquele tipo de garota que nunca iria se amarrar... - Robin disse em seguida.  
-ah percebe-se... - disse Ciborgue, um tom de insinuação facilmente notado, enquanto olhava para Mutano.  
-o que quer dizer com isso? - questiona Mutano, esquecendo completamente do jogo.  
-nada de mais, só o fato que tem alguém aqui que queria estar no lugar dele... - ria-se Ciborgue.  
-tenho culpa se eu gosto dela? Afinal, é impossível não gostar dela! Ela é boa em videogames, dança que é uma beleza e é uma beleza que me faz dançar! - respondeu Mutano, irritado.  
-sua veia poética continua impecável - disse Robin caçoando. -Ciborgue, você não pode falar nada - retrucou Mutano. - você é tão romântico quanto eu!  
-ei, olha lá viu? Eu sou mais romântico que você imagina. De que outra forma que a Bumblebee teria me dado aquele beijo naquela missão dentro da fábrica da HIVE? - Ciborgue afirmou.  
-foi a sua cabeça "brilhante"... - disse Mutano, sorrindo. - e eu não me refiro ao seu cérebro, homem lata.  
-ok, agora você me irritou! - exclamou Ciborgue, atirando o controle no chão.  
-ui que meda dele! - disse Mutano, dançando e caçoando de Ciborgue.  
-ei gente! Parou! Parou! - Robin exclamava inutilmente, tentando apartar os dois.

E então, os dois partiram pra porrada, o videogame completamente esquecido e Robin completamente ignorado.  
Enquanto isso, no quarto de Estelar, algo mais ocorria. Estelar voava de um canto ao outro, trazendo os mais variados acessórios. Sarah sentava-se na cama, somente assistindo. Jinx estava no centro do quarto, um manequim feminino posto em sua frente, vestindo um longo vestido branco.

-nossa, eu me sinto tão animada! Nunca em minha vida tive a chance de presenciar uma ocasião tão bela quanto uma cerimônia matrimonial! - exclamava Estelar, radiante, enquanto entregava acessórios para que Jinx continuasse trabalhando no vestido.  
-meio difícil não notar isso Kory. - comentou Sarah, os braços postos para trás da cabeça. - você não parou de dizer isso desde que a tua irmã falou que ia se casar... -e que você ia ser madrinha... - adicionou Jinx, com alfinetes presos à sua blusa azul-marinho, enquanto preparava o vestido de noiva. -isso mesmo! Eu estou tão nervosa também! - disse Estelar com uma expressão preocupada. - o que devo fazer se eu tropeçar durante a caminhada até o altar ou se eu tiver um acesso de soluços durante o discurso do noivo? - ela acrescentou, antes de desaparecer dentro do banheiro.

Jinx e Sarah suspiraram.

-alienígenas... - as duas disseram juntas, revirando os olhos.

Longe da torre, para ser mais exato na cidade de Dakota, o T-Car cruzava as ruas velozmente, parando em frente a uma casa branca na rua Walker. Cole saltou para fora do carro, caminhou através da cerca e tocou a campainha. Esperando uns segundos, a porta se abriu. Um homem relativamente alto, com cabelos negros muito bem penteados abrira a porta. Ele vestia calças vermelhas e uma camisa branca. O pai de Cole o mirou por um instante, antes de sorrir radiante.

-meu garotinho vai se casar! - o Sr. Myers disse, abraçando Cole firmemente. -bom ver você também velho. - respondeu Cole, sorrindo. - vim te buscar. -ótimo. Já estou de mala pronta. Podemos ir agora mesmo. -perfeito. Nós iremos para a torre, e quando for hora, vamos de carro para a igreja. - explicou Cole para seu pai.  
-ótimo.

Os dois entraram no carro. Conforme dirigiam através da cidade, conversavam.

-e como vai Luiz? - perguntou o Sr. Myers.  
-muito bem. Passou por uns maus bocados cinco meses atrás, mas podemos dizer que ocorreu tudo bem. Foi como morrer e voltar a viver para ele.  
-ele continua querendo ser escritor? Eu gostava daqueles contos que ele escrevia.  
-sem menor sombra de dúvida... Os contos de romance dele tem tido uma base muito boa... -espera um minuto... Você quer dizer... O pequeno Luiz tem uma pessoa especial?  
-muito especial... - disse Cole com um sorriso.  
-e como ela é? - perguntou curioso o pai de Cole.  
-bom... Realmente, é um pouco difícil descrevê-la... Ela não se abre muito com os outros membros da equipe... Provavelmente Luiz é quem a melhor conhece...

Mais tarde naquele dia, eram quase oito horas. O quarto de Ravena estava levemente silencioso. Luiz terminava de "tentar" arrumar seus rebeldes cabelos. Estava vestido com uma camisa vermelha novinha e calças pretas. Ele nunca gostou muito de ocasiões formais, portanto não gostava de vestir terno e gravata. Ao menos, iria estar bem vestido para o casamento de seu melhor amigo e irmão. Ravena logo deixou o banheiro. A garota vestia apenas uma toalha branca, a qual realçava sua pele igualmente branca. Luiz sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ravena olhou para o garoto, e sorriu docemente.

-me pergunto quando você vai deixar de corar quando me ver assim... - ela disse.  
-não tenho culpa... - disse o garoto. - é que você nunca deixa de me impressionar... Você é muito linda... -agora quem está corando sou eu... Mas sabe, você fica uma gracinha quando cora assim... - ela disse, deslizando a ponta do dedo indicador por baixo do queixo de Luiz, antes de deixar a toalha cair no chão para que pudesse vestir-se.

Luiz, um pouco menos corado, sentou-se para apreciar a visão que era a bela garota por quem se apaixonara. Observou enquanto Ravena colocava um vestido azul-claro e penteava o cabelo que deixara crescer ao longo de dois meses, arrumando-o de modo a não obstruir seu rosto. Calçando sandálias rosas, que como Luiz lembrava ser sua cor favorita, e passando uma leve sombra azul marinho sobre os olhos, ela estava pronta. O garoto olhou para ela, impressionado.

-como estou? - a garota perguntou, um pouco tímida.  
-você está linda. - respondeu Luiz, sorrindo enquanto se levantava. -vamos então?  
-vamos.

O garoto ofereceu o braço para Ravena, a qual ofereceu o seu próprio. Então, de braços dados, ambos desapareceram no ar.  
Cole estava nervoso. Sentado no banco da igreja, na sala do noivo, vestindo um terno preto fino. Ele olhava para o espelho, de onde podia ver a porta da sala. Faltavam poucos minutos, e nada de seu padrinho chegar.  
Um barulho como de um leve estouro ocorre, quando Luiz se materializa no meio da sala. Cole sorri, aliviado.

-demorou um pouco não? -desculpe Cole. Tinha esquecido onde eu tinha guardado o anel.  
-você quer dizer que você tinha perdido meu anel? Tem idéia de quanto aquele anel custou? - exclamou Cole, exasperado. -ei, já pedi desculpas Cole, não fica tão irritado. Mesmo que eu perdesse, eu podia ter feito uma cópia com meu poder não? - Luiz tentou se explicar.

Cole fitou Luiz por alguns segundos, então sorriu, fechando os olhos.

-eu devia ter esperado isso quando te escolhi pra padrinho... Dá o anel aqui, temos um casamento pra ir.  
-tudo bem mano. - Luiz responde, colocando a caixinha no bolso.

Enquanto isso, na sala da noiva, Estrela Negra fitava o espelho, nervosa. O longo e delicado vestido branco que usava se chocava com os cabelos negros. Seus olhos purpúreos brilhavam em expectativa conforme Estelar colocava o véu em sua cabeça e Jinx lhe passava o buquê de flores. A jovem respirou profundamente, e olhou para o objeto que carregava em sua mão, o qual ela havia pegado de seu quarto antes de sair de casa. Um anel. Não era o anel que Cole provavelmente lhe entregaria no altar, mas lhe era especial. Era o anel que Cole lhe dera como forma de oficializar o namoro, meses atrás. Olhando para o anel, a garota consegue se acalmar o suficiente para caminhar. Ela vira para olhar para suas amigas.

-pronta? - perguntou Jinx. -acho que sim... - Estrela Negra respondeu, nervosa. -te desejaria boa sorte, se eu soubesse trazer outra coisa senão azar... - Jinx disse, sorrindo sem graça.  
-você vai ficar bem mana. Pode confiar em mim. - disse Estelar, sorrindo.

A pequena igreja estava toda enfeitada de branco. Aguardando no altar, em uma batina branca, estava o padre Michael. Sorria de orgulho, feliz de saber que em poucos minutos estaria unindo duas pessoas. Olhando ao redor, podia ver rostos que apenas ouvira falar. Os Titãs estavam localizados nas fileiras da frente, junto aos seus amigos. Nas outras fileiras, estavam os familiares de Cole e Estrela Negra, vindos de outros planetas. Cole é quem entra primeiro pelo corredor, sendo acompanhado por Estelar. Ela o conduziu lentamente pelo tapete vermelho até o altar, onde ele ficou, esperando, enquanto Estelar foi para o lado direito do altar. Cole olhou para o órgão no canto. Luiz estava lá sentado, pois era quem melhor tocava. Agora, faltava pouco.  
Cole sentiu seu estômago revirar em nervosismo, mas também sentia uma alegria que nunca sentira antes. Seu olhar observou os amigos que o cercavam. Sarah e Olsen, sentados um do lado do outro, nem pareciam que já estavam namorando há dois meses, visto que Sarah estava de braços cruzados, impaciente com a demora da cerimônia, e Olsen timidamente olhava os próprios sapatos. Próximos a eles estavam Mutano e Jinx. A alucinada garota parecia estranhamente interessada em observar Mutano, o que para Cole pareceu uma premissa de futuro namoro. Mais adiante, Robin observava Estelar fixamente, deslumbrado com a beleza da jovem em seu vestido purpúreo. Cole sorriu e voltou os olhos para o fundo do salão, onde Trovão, Relâmpago, Speedy, Aqualad e uma garota que ele sabia chamar-se Bumblebee, estavam sentados. Eles fundaram oficialmente, há um mês, a equipe Titãs Leste, para aumentar a área de proteção dos Jovens Titãs. Apesar da nova torre do setor leste ser mais afastada da cidade, ainda se dispuseram para vir à festividade. Então, silêncio absoluto. Luiz começa a tocar a música enquanto Estrela Negra caminhava em direção ao altar, o rosto coberto pelo véu branco, sendo acompanhada por... Luiz, que havia deixado uma cópia sua tocando o órgão. Ela sentia-se nervosa e também se sentia feliz. Lentamente, ela foi se aproximando do altar. Observada por todos na sala, e esperada por Cole no altar. A música parou, e o Luiz sentado no órgão evaporou. Luiz se posicionou perto do altar, ao lado de Ravena. Estelar ficou do outro lado, junto de Robin. Estrela Negra e Cole posicionaram-se, um ao lado do outro, de frente para o padre Michael, que se levantou.

-Irmãos, Irmãs, visitantes vindos de longe, bem-vindos. - ele disse, unindo as mãos. - Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para unir as almas desses dois jovens em sagrado matrimônio. A união destes jovens é a prova de que o amor do Senhor é capaz de unir até mesmo raças diferentes, pois o coração de todos os seres é o mesmo em todos os lugares.

Cole e Estrela Negra ficaram vermelhos, pois estavam impressionados com o discurso.

-Komand'r de Tamaran, você aceita Cole Myers como seu legítimo esposo na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?  
-eu aceito. - ela responde, firmemente. -Cole Myers, você aceita Komand'r de Tamaran como sua legítima esposa na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?  
-aceito, embora eu afirme hoje, para todos aqui presentes e para mim mesmo, que nunca nos separaremos, nem mesmo quando a morte vier.  
-Ai Cole... - disse Estrela Negra, sorrindo radiante diante da declaração.  
-pelo poder concedido a mim pelo Divino e pela Santa Igreja, eu os declaro Marido e Mulher... Pode beijar a noiva.

Cole virou-se para Estrela Negra, erguendo o véu de seu rosto e aproximando-se, selando o compromisso em um beijo. Os braços da jovem envolveram o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto continuavam se beijando. Os convidados começaram a aplaudir os recém-casados. O Luiz ilusório reapareceu, tocando novamente a música de casamento, enquanto Cole e Estrela Negra acenavam felizes para os amigos do altar. Todos se levantaram para celebrar. O casal caminhou para o lado de fora da igreja, onde o T-Car os aguardava, com latas amarradas ao pára-choque e uma placa escrita "recém-amarrados" em uma caligrafia horrenda estava pendurada.

-foi mal cowboy, não pude comprar presente algum, e o cartaz não ficou bom como eu esperava. - disse Mutano, pedindo desculpas. -ei, vê se cuida bem do meu bebê senão eu te detono! - acrescentou Ciborgue, falando de seu carro.  
-vai com deus e um abraço. - Robin disse, acenando.  
-felicidades querida irmã! - Estelar adicionou, sorrindo radiante. -mandem ver e voltem com quatro filhos... - acrescentou a sempre simpática Sarah.  
-esperem um pouco! - disse Jinx de repente. Todos a olharam. - a noiva tem que jogar o buquê!

As garotas riam em excitação, conforme se organizavam para que Estrela Negra arremessasse o buquê. Estelar, Jinx, Bumblebee e Sarah se amontoaram, conforme a Tamaraniana jogava o buquê para o alto. Todos observaram conforme o buquê descia em câmera lenta... E subitamente mudava de direção, indo voar direto para o colo de Ravena.

-o que? Ravena! - Sarah exclamou, frustrada.  
-muito bom! - exclamou Estelar contente - Congratulações Ravena, você irá ser a próxima a se casar!

Ravena sorriu levemente, olhando de relance para Luiz. Ambos tinham pensado da mesma forma, já que os poderes de ambos haviam puxado o buquê para ela. Luiz piscou de leve, sorrindo, antes de ir falar com Cole.

-vai com deus mano. Te cuida viu? - disse Luiz sorrindo, abraçando Cole.  
-você também... Vê se me manda logo o livro quando ele estiver pronto ok? - Cole pediu.  
-pode deixar. Vai demorar alguns anos, mas eu te mando...

Cole e Estrela Negra entraram no carro e partiram em direção à sua lua de mel... Luiz abraçou Ravena docemente, desaparecendo.  
Eu clico no botão para salvar, e rolo a página para cima...

"Luiz?" Eu ouço a voz dela me chamar.  
"Eu terminei Ravena..." eu respondo, virando o monitor para ela.  
"Deixe me ver... Os Metavingadores, Autobiografia de Magi e os Jovens Titãs. Ficou muito bom.  
"Eu sei... agora o mundo inteiro poderá conhecer nossa história..."

Eu a abracei e selei um beijo em seu rosto delicado... A vida não poderia ser melhor... Adoro essa vida... Adoro... Ser um Jovem Titã...

Fim. 


End file.
